Hungry Eyes
by cathrineoriginal
Summary: New Version of my story "All of the Stars" Sarah Gilbert is back home after she unwillingly had to stay away for 7 months. Now Sarah is back and she needs to get her life back on track. How will that turn out when she s thrown into the supernatural world of Mystic Falls? Starts at season 2. OC/Elijah may be endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my new attempt to try to write my story "All of the Stars" all over again. I wasn't happy about the way it all turned out, and I've tried so many times, to redo it, but I just get discourage, but I want to try again. If I can't get it right this time, then it's not meant to be.**

 **But I'm not giving up yet. For those who have read my story before, will for sure recognize a lot in my story that I'm keeping just the same, but I felt this story going in the completely wrong direction, that the story didn't feel like mine anymore, and that I needed to please and do what others told me to do. So I want to do this my way, and not because others want it to go a different way. I've changed a lot when it comes to my writing, and I realize, that, even though I write for you, I also write for me.**

 **So, please let me know if you like this version of this story as well, because I really want this to be an even better one.**

 **Read, Review and enjoy!**

 ** _I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" Only my OC_**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

 _You're mine tonight, now I've got_

 _You in my sight, with these_

 _Hungry Eyes_

* * *

 _"When someone you love dies, and you're not expecting it, you don't lose her all at once; you lose her in pieces over a long time—the way the mail stops coming, and her scent fades from the pillows and even from the clothes in her closet and drawers. Gradually, you accumulate the parts of her that are gone. Just when the day comes—when there's a particular missing part that overwhelms you with the feeling that she's gone, forever—there comes another day, and another specifically missing part."_

 _― John Irving, A Prayer for Owen Meany_

* * *

 ** _July 2009._**

 _I finally feel numb..._

 _I drunkenly stumbled out of my bathroom, trying to figure out why the threshold was place exactly where my stupid parents put it when they built me my own room after my brother was born._

 _Being drunk was the only way to dull the pain I've held in my heart, ever since my parents died. I'm only 17, going on 18 next week, and just finished my junior year in high school and shouldn't be drinking. But hey, who cares right? I certainly do not._

 _I looked at the picture on my nightstand; it was a picture of me with my parents and the one-year younger little sister of mine._

 _Perfect little Elena._

 _Everyone loves her, even after everyone knows that if she hadn't called mom and dad to come get her from that stupid party, I asked her not to go to, my parents would still be here and I wouldn't have to feel like this. I felt disgusted by it all, the guilt, the anger, the sadness, and wanted no more than to end it all. I felt the anger rise in my body and all of my senses became extremely agitated. I picked up the frame, threw it against the wall in pure anger, and then trashed my room._

 _When the silence came over me, and I broke down in tears, I looked down at the shattered glass, lying there all around me. I missed my parents so much. Maybe it would all get better, if I just let go?_

 _I watched as the glass cut through my skin, but I didn't feel the pain at all. I only felt relief. Maybe I got to see my parents again, I thought through my tears._

 _"Sarah! What are you doing?!" My aunt Jenna came crashing through the door with my dear little sister on her tail._

 _"What does it look like?" I said and picked up the bloodied glass one more time, putting it against my other wrist._

 _"I`m trying to end it all." I said and cut my wrist as quickly as I could._

 _The blood was going everywhere and the next thing I knew, Jenna held me tightly in her arms, as she tried to stop the bleeding. I gave up trying to get away from her and sobbed uncontrollably. Jenna weren't able to calm me down but my brother, Jeremy, could._

 _He managed to get Aunt Jenna to call 911, and they rushed me to the hospital. Everything was such a blur, but all I knew is that I didn't want to see either Jenna or Elena. Jeremy sat with me for hours not wanting to leave me and I finally fell asleep, exhausted from crying my eyes out. The last thing I heard was;_

 _"I will always be there for you Sarah. No matter what." Jeremy whispered and kissed my forehead._

* * *

 _The next morning, I woke up in the hospital room, with a dull ache in my wrists where the glass went through, and to the whispers of my family talking to the doctor._

 _"She can't stay here anymore. It's not safe for either of us. We can't handle her anymore." I heard aunt Jenna said, and it made me feel like a liability to them._

 _"I agree. She needs help. She can't go on like this." I heard Elena say, because she didn't want to have a sister that was such a mess and unstable like I was._

 _"Is there something you can do?" I heard Jenna ask the doctor._

 _"There is a facility in Denver, that may be able to help her. They offer education, so she could keep up with her senior year in high school." The doctor answered, and that was when my brother spoke up._

 _"You can't just send her away. She's our sister and she needs us." He argued back._

 _"She just tried to kill herself in front of us, Jeremy and you know her history. She's been depressed before, and losing our parents only brought that on even stronger." Elena tried to reason with her little brother. He was only nearly 16. He didn't understand as much as she did. Or so she thought. She didn't even realize that I could hear everything they talked about._

 _"This is the best for her and we need to this now because the minute she turns 18, she can decide for herself." The doctor told them, trying to get them to admit like a crazy person._

 _"But won't she leave the minute she turns 18?" Aunt Jenna asks._

 _"If we admit her now, the treatment will be binding for 7 months." Jenna and Elena nodded but Jeremy refused._

 _"I really don't like this. What if it was I who reacted like this? I know for sure that I wouldn't want to be separated from my own family, when they needed me the most. This is bullshit!" Jeremy exclaimed, and walked into my room, leaving the other three behind. He could see that I was awake and closed the door quickly._

 _"Hey. You're awake, finally." He said and hurried over to the bed giving me a hug. He was careful not to come in contact with my bandages. I hugged him back carefully._

 _"How are you feeling?" He asked me but I didn't want to answer that at all, and just stared out on my so-called family._

 _"They are talking about me, aren't they? They want me gone." I whispered quietly. Jeremy didn't want to answer me._

 _"They want to send me away." I stated more than asked._

 _"I don't want you to go, but Aunt Jenna is in charge and she says it's for the best even though I don't agree." Jeremy answered, and stroked my hair._

 _"I don't want to go, Jeremy. Please, don't make me." I said with a pleading voice. That was when the door opened, the others came in, and they told about what was going to happen. I didn't want to go quietly, and started screaming and refused them of getting closer to me. I threw stuff at them, and told them how much I hated them. Elena started to cry and left the room, because she couldn't handle me acting like this. What would her friends think?_

 _Sadly, I couldn't stop anything from happening, and already two days later, I was discharged from the hospital, and my uncle John came and picked me up. He was the only one besides Jeremy I wanted to see, and he drove me to the facility in Denver. During my last two days in Mystic Falls, I didn't see or talked to any of my friends, and I didn't know why._

 _Uncle John and Jeremy helped me set up my small room at the facility. They both promised me that they would visit me every weekend. When they finally left, I was all by myself in a place where I didn't know anyone, far away from my family and friends. How was I going to get through this without them? That night, I cried myself to sleep._

* * *

 **Present day.**

 ** _Six and a half months later_**

I was brought out of the memory of how I ended up in this place sitting on the brown couch in the psychiatrist office, fiddling with my hands, looking at my lap. I hated telling someone about how it was back then.

"Have you dreamed about those days a lot lately?" My psychologist asked me and I forced myself to look at him. Not that he was bad to look at.

"I think so. At least for the last few days. I keep thinking about how it's been so long since I've been back home, and how long it's been since I've seen my family and friends." I said with a sigh.

"I thought you were close with your brother and uncle." The doctor stated, looking through his papers.

"Well, you're relatively new here, and to answer your question: Yes, I am close to them, but I haven't seen them or heard from my uncle since before Christmas, and I haven`t seen Jeremy since right before Halloween." I told him.

"I got a card from my uncle, and some gifts just before Christmas but that's it." I said and looked at the doctor, sitting opposite me. He was handsome for sure, with his gorgeous eyes and handsome smile. And don't forget about the British accent. For the last two months, this man had been my doctor, because I scared all the others away, and he has managed in those two months, more than any other doctors could do. I had opened up, and I started to heal, slowly. I felt comfortable around him, and he made it easy to talk to him.

"How about your Aunt Jenna, and your younger sister Elena?" He asked looking at their names in my files.

"I haven't seen them since I threw them out of the hospital room when I tried to kill myself last July." I said and looked down at my wrists.

The scars were visible, they had a pinkish color, and I felt disgusted by them now and pulled my sweater down my arms. My doctor noticed, but decided not to ask me about them today.

"Do you feel any anger about not hearing from your family?" He asked as he scribbled on his notepad.

"I don't feel that much anger anymore, only hurt and left with a lot of questions." I said.

"Such as?"

"I know that it was a reason they did this, but I keep wondering why they didn't at least try to contact me. Send a letter or an email, something just to let them know that they're there. I'm left with the questions; Do they hate me for what I did? Do they miss me or think about me at all? How are my friends doing? And things like that." I said wiping away a tear that escaped my eye.

My doctor looked at me as if he wanted to drop everything, and keep me safe, telling me that everything would be okay. But he controlled himself, and took a deep breath.

"I don't think that they hate you for what you did but maybe they are afraid of the thought of losing you." The doctor said, and I felt my heart skip a beat, trying to see if it was a hidden meaning behind his words.

"Well, they have a strange way of showing it." I muttered under my breath. My doctor could see that I was struggling with the terms of my family, and changed the subject.

"So, how is school going?" He asked me.

"Well, I have a good point average but it seems like I have to spend 6 months in high school back home because of the lack of P.E in this place." I said shrugging.

"That's good that you're keeping up with your academics. How do you feel about moving back home and attend your old high school?"

"I think everything will be different, but kind of nice too. I just hope I can take the pressure of dealing with all the drama they made me leave behind. Seeing my ex-boyfriend again." I thought back at when I broke things off with Tyler Lockwood. He is one-year younger than me but that didn't stop us from seeing each other. He was my first love but when my parents died, we became distant and we broke up a month after my parents died.

"And I'm dreading seeing my parents' grave again. I don't think I'm ready to see it yet." I said looking up at him. Oh, those gorgeous eyes of his!

"You have to do things at your own speed. You should take control over your own life and take things gradually. Do not overdo things. Take it slow, and as far as your ex-boyfriend goes; He's a fool to not take you back. You're too beautiful to let go." When he said that, my heartrate picked up. I couldn't understand how he could say things like that to a patient. He was my doctor for crying out loud! I was going to reply that comment but our time was out for the day.

"Well then, Ms. Gilbert. I believe we a scheduled for a new appointment in three days' time and that will be our second to last before you're leaving." My doctor said as he closed his notebook. I stood up at the same time he did, and he reached out for my hand.

"Seen you then, Dr. Smith." I said shaking his hand. I didn't want to admit it, but it sent shivers down my spine, and I could get lost in those eyes of his. That man knew how to make a girl blush that's for sure and it didn't hurt that he was good-looking but he was my therapist in the end and I knew that. That doesn't mean a girl can't dream right.

I returned to my room, trying to figure out how was going to move all of my stuff out of here, without getting help from anyone. How was I going to do this? I decided to think about that later, and sat down reading a book. It's easier to forget my problems, when I can get lost in another world. A knock on my door, dragged me out of the world of werewolves and vampires and I jumped up and opened the door. The leader of the facilities stood there and she gave me a worried look.

"Hello Dr. Martin is there something wrong?" I asked her with concern in my voice.

"Good afternoon Sarah. May I come in?" She asked and I opened the door wider. Dr. Martin sat down in one of my chairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Sarah, I just got a phone call from the sheriff's department back in Mystic Falls telling me that your uncle and one of your friends have had an accident and is in the hospital." She said seriously and I felt my heart clench.

"Are they, all right?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know anymore, but your family will need you to come home and since you only have another two weeks left here, you're allowed to go if you wish too." She told me and I didn't have to think twice about it. I wanted to go right now.

"I have to go back home." I said panicky.

"I though you would say that and that's why we've arranged with the movers to take your things back already today and there's a car with your name on it outside. I jumped up from my seat and hugged her.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin." I whispered happily. I know I didn't owe my family anything, since I haven't heard from them in months, but all in all, they're still my family.

"You've earned it, Sarah. You've come a long way in these last few months and I'm so glad to see the woman that you've become. I wish you all the best." Dr. Martin told me and with that, I started packing a few of my things in a bag.

"And remember that if you should ever need us, we're only just a phone call away." She added and it felt good to have someone to fall back on. And I would for sure miss my time with the therapist, but my family was more important.

* * *

Everything happened so quickly and before I knew it, I was standing by the front desk discharging myself from the facility. I did get some papers and I got my own therapist back in Mystic Falls that I had to make appointments with, once I got back. I also got my prescriptions for my medication before I hugged everyone goodbye. I was a little scared of going all by myself, so one of the doctors, James Linn drove with me the few hours back to Mystic Falls. It felt good in one way but mostly because now I could finally confront my so-called family.

When I finally reached Mystic Falls Hospital, I ran out of the car and through the doors before James even could get out of the car.

"Sarah, wait for me!" He shouted after me but I didn't listen. I ran to the front desk out of breath.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for John Gilbert." I told the nurse.

"Are you family?" She asked not looking up from the computer.

"I`m his niece, Sarah Gilbert." I told her quickly.

"He's in recovery, but he's sleeping right now." She said when James caught up with me.

"Are you ok?" James asked me.

"As soon as I can see my uncle then yes." I said looking at him.

"Sarah?" I heard from behind me. I looked up, and saw the local sheriff.

"Sheriff Forbes. What are you doing here?" I asked and walked closer to her.

"It's so good to see you." She said and hugged me tight.

"Liz, tell me what's going on here?" I pleaded her, and I knew something was wrong, because she looked like she was going to cry.

"It's Caroline. She's in surgery. She, Matt and Tyler where in a car accident and it's not looking good." She said, as she started crying. I held on tightly, not wanting to let the woman go.

"There's more." Liz told me.

"There was a fire in your father's old practice tonight, after the parade. Mayor Lockwood is dead." Liz told me, and I thought I would fall to the ground. The mayor was dead, John and Caroline was in the hospital. What the hell is going on? I thought. James could see my facial expressions and made his way over to us.

"Maybe you should go home to your house, Sarah. This could be too much for you." He tried to say.

"I`m not going anywhere." I snapped at him. "There's no way in hell I will leave this hospital.

"I have to make sure that you are being taken good care of." James argued back.

"She's fine with me. I'll take responsibility for her until her aunt gets here." Liz told him and he nodded. James gave me a hug.

"Remember that if you need us, you know who to call." He said in my ear.

"Thank you for everything." I told him a little sadly.

"Also, can you tell Dr. Smith that I`m sorry I`ll miss the last two sessions with him?" I asked.

"I`ll make sure he knows." James said before leaving me behind with Liz.

I was standing with her signing some papers when a man approached us and I had to admit he looked good with his raven hair and icy blue eyes.

"Liz. I came as soon as I got the message. Is she ok?" He asked and he looked concerned.

"She's still in surgery. They`re doing everything they can." Liz told him. The man looked quickly at me. Measuring me up and down.

" I`m Damon, and who are you, charming girl?" He said taking my hand kissing it. God what a sleaze ball. But oh, so good looking.

"My name is Sarah…" I said, but then the nurse interrupted us.

"Ms. Gilbert. You`re uncle's awake now. He wishes to see you." She told me.

"Thank you. Can you show me the way?" I asked the nurse and she nodded. I turned towards Liz again.

"Come and find me when you hear anything ok?" I said to her and quickly glanced at Damon who looked like he was trying to figure me out before I walked down the hall after the nurse, wanting to see John. I opened the door and walked in. I looked at my uncle and he didn't look so good and I let out a little sob. It made him open his eyes slowly.

"Hey, pumpkin." He said hoarsely and I walked over to the bed.

"Hey, Uncle John." I said taking his un-injured hand in mine.

"I know you have every excuse not to come visit me but don't you think this is a little extreme?" I said with a little humor.

"It's nice to see you in such good shape Sarah and I'm sorry that I didn't visit you these last couple of months." He said weakly.

"It's ok John. You`re not the one I`m most upset with. It's my other family I'm most hurt by." I said kissing his forehead.

"Not to worry. I'm home for good." I said smiling at him.

* * *

 **Elena's p.o.v**

So much has happened tonight and I don't understand how all of this is happening. John was apparently my biological father, and he was stabbed, and Caroline's in the hospital after a car accident. I ran into the hospital trying to find my friend, Bonnie. I found her at the front desk.

"Bonnie, how's Caroline?" I asked worried.

"She's weak. They don`t know if she's going to make it." Bonnie told me and I couldn't understand anything.

"What?" I managed to get out as Bonnie hugged me.

"Is there something that you can do? A spell or something?" I asked frantically.

"She doesn't know how." Damon said as he approached us.

"Do you?" He asked Bonnie.

"No. I don't." Bonnie shot back, glaring at the vampire in front of her.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon said with a smirk.

"Well I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie shot back, and Damon only frowned before turning to me.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon said, and I couldn't let that happened.

"No, no way." I said quickly.

"Just enough to heal her, she'll be safe here in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." Damon told me but I still couldn't agree to it.

"It`s too risky, I can't agree to that." I said

"Do it." Bonnie said surprisingly, and it made both Damon and I to look at her.

"This is Caroline, we can't let her die. Do it." She told Damon.

"If I do this. You and me, call it a truce?" He asked.

"No but you`ll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie said and left us. Damon turned to me again.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we have to talk about what happened tonight." He said.

"Yes, one of the tomb vampires got into my house, and stabbed John." I told him.

"What, When? After I left?" He asked and I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"You were there?" I asked.

"Come on Elena, you know I was."

"When were you at the house?"

"Really? Earlier on the porch?" He asked but I still looked like a question mark.

"We kissed Elena." He told me and that blew me away.

"Ok, I don't have time for this, Damon." I said trying to walk away from him but he grabbed me.

"Hey, if you want to forget what happened tonight, fine but I can't." Damon told me as Jenna came into the hospital.

"Elena! I came as soon as I got your message. How's John?" She asked.

"Where have you been?" I asked her and she looked confused.

"At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier." Jenna told me.

"No, you didn't." I said.

"Yes I did."

"No Jenna you didn't." I argued back, thinking that my aunt must have been too stressed out to even remember things.

"Yes, I did!" Jenna argued again.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Damon exclaimed making both Jenna and me to look at him. He covered it up quickly and looked back at us.

"Hey, by the way. Is there a Gilbert that you haven't told us about?" He asked me and it made my stomach turn.

"What are you talking about?" both Jenna and I asked.

"Earlier, I ran into a girl, big blue eyes, and long curly milky brown hair and looks a lot like an older version of you." Damon said, and I looked over at Jenna.

"Sarah!" We both said at the same time and ran towards John's room.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

John had fallen asleep again, and I needed to go and get me some coffee, if I were supposed to stay up with him all night. It hadn't occurred to me to call Jenna, Elena or even Jeremy. Right now, John and Caroline was the most important thing. The rest of my family would just have to wait.

I was standing at the coffee machine when I heard a voice behind me.

"Sarah, is that you?" I turned around and looked directly at Tyler. It was weird seeing him again, after me going all crazy on him, and breaking up with him in front of the entire school.

"Hey, Ty. Yes, it's me." I said and walked over to him.

"I`m sorry about your father." I told him and gave him a hug. Tyler hugged me back tightly and, buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I`m glad you're back." He told me, still holding onto me.

"Sarah!" We heard from somewhere behind me. I turned around and looked at Jenna and Elena. I was not ready to deal with this right now.

"Hey." Was all I said,as Jenna practically jumped into my arms and sobbed.

"I've missed you so much." She whispered. Elena kept her distance from me, and that even got me angrier.

"Oh, really? You missed me so much that you couldn't keep in touch with me for almost 7 months?" I said raising my voice but I knew I had to contain myself.

"No, this is not the place to talk about this. I'm here for John and Caroline and that's it." I said walking pass both Jenna and Elena. They both walked after me.

"Sarah, we need to talk about this." Jenna said.

"No, we don't, not right now anyway." I said as I reach John's room. Elena stopped me from going in, and I saw red. How dare she?

"Elena now is not the time." I told her. By this time, that man Damon from before, came over to us.

"Look, John is sleeping, and he won't even know that you`re there. Please come home with us so that we can talk. Please." Elena pleaded me.

"Elena's right, Sarah. You can't do anything for him now." Jenna agreed. I really didn't want to leave him but finally I agreed to go home with Elena and Damon.

"Fine but I`m only going to talk to Jeremy. You, I can't look at right now." I said to Elena, stomping away from all of them.

* * *

In the car on the way home down familiar streets, I clutched onto my bag and didn't say anything. Damon looked at me and tried to gage in a conversation but it didn't go so well.

"So, you're Elena's big sister am I right?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said, not wanting to carry on a conversation.

"Ok. I didn't even know that she had one, that's all." I tore my gaze from the window and looked at my so-called sister in the front seat.

"You didn't even tell people that you had a bigger sister?" I asked angrily, but she didn't even answer me. By then we reached the house that I hadn't been in for nearly seven months.

"You are unbelievable, do you know that?" I spat as I walked up the stairs to the front door. I just walked right in and was met by an unknown man at laying on my living room floor.

"Uhm, who are you?" I asked him but then Elena and Damon came inside.

"Stefan, what happened?" Elena asked frantically.

"Katherine happened." Was all he said and I didn't understand anything.

"How's Jeremy?" Elena asked.

"Fine under the circumstances. He's sleeping right now." the boy Stefan said.

"Wait, what happened to Jeremy?" I asked.

"Little wonderboy tried to kill himself with painkillers." Damon said and I gasped.

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed, and I ran upstairs to look for my brother. I was terrified. I ran down his door and there I saw him, asleep on his bed. He looked peaceful and that was good. I sat down on the bed beside him and that was when I started to cry. This was all too much for me. I didn't want to wake him up but of course he woke up from my sobs.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Jeremy said sleepy.

"Yeah, Jeremy I'm home." I said as he hugged me.

"I've missed you so much!" Jeremy exclaimed, and hugged me even tighter.

"Then why did you stop coming to see me? You promised you would come and see me every weekend." I told him softly, because I couldn't be angry with him. Jeremy sat himself up and took my hand.

"I have to tell you something and it's not going to be easy to hear but I need you to listen to everything I have to say, ok?" Jeremy told me and I nodded.

"I promise I will listen." I said and Jeremy started to tell me the unbelievable story about the supernatural creatures of Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Third person's p.o.v**

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked Stefan about Katherine, trying his best not to listening to the conversation that was taking place on the second floor.

"No." Stefan said as he was pacing back and forth.

"Well, she does know how to make an entrance." Damon sighed.

"But she did say something about managing to fool one brother. Do you know what she meant by that?" Stefan asked his brother.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I came by earlier tonight." Damon said as Elena came back.

"I wanted to tell Jeremy but I couldn't now that Sarah is up in his room. She too fragile for me to tell her about all of this. So we need to make sure she doesn't learn about this." Elena said.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked.

"No, I am not all right. I thought that with all of the tomb vampires gone, things would get better." She said.

"I know, we all did."

"Katherine was in this house, that means that she's been invited in. What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Move." Damon said simply with a grin on his face.

"That's very helpful, thank you."

"Katherine wants you dead and there's zero you can do about it, you would be dead but you're not. So clearly, she has other plans." Damon said.

"Right and we need to know what those other plans are, not provoke her in the process." Stefan told mostly Damon.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked but Damon wouldn`t answer right away.

"Well, not to make things even more awkward than it already is, now that Elena's supposed sister is back in town. I kissed Katherine." Damon said.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena asked dumbfounded.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan said.

"You know when two lips pucker and make kissing noises." Damon taunted Stefan who tried to attack him.

"Don't be too obvious Stefan." Damon told him and that was when Elena got up from her chair.

"Whoa! He kissed Katherine not me. I wouldn't do that." Elena said.

"We don't have time for this, you guys. There's a reason she tried to kill John." Elena started but then they heard someone shout from upstairs.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" They heard someone roar and it made Damon smile.

"You were saying about not letting her know about this?" He asked, trying not to sound too cocky.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I couldn't believe everything Jeremy told me was true. This was all too weird for me, but when he showed me Elena's diary, I had to believe him. I had to believe that the stories Uncle John told me when I grew up, were true.

"Ok, say that I believe you, and that the wonder brothers downstairs with our sister are both vampires, that doesn't explain why you stopped visiting me." I told him.

"Well, right before Halloween, Damon managed to turn Vicky into a vampire and she tried to kill me and Elena. Stefan had to kill Vicky to save the both of us. I was too broken up about it, so Damon compelled me to forget everything including my arrangement with seeing you every weekend. Elena told him to erase everything I used to do, and start over again. I knew that you were my sister but I couldn't talk about you." Jeremy explained and I was two seconds from exploding.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I roared and I leaped off the bed making my way through the door.

"Sarah, please calm down." Jeremy tried to explain but I didn't listen. I stomped downstairs. I spotted my sister and the two vampires looking at me. In another circumstance, I would have been terrified about being in the same room as them but right now, I was too angry with my sister.

"You have some nerve!" I said as I reached my sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elena tried to argue but I lost control and slapped her hard across the face. Damon moved closer to me, probably to protect Elena, but I practically growled at him.

"You're next on my list vampire boy, so I suggest you back the hell off!" I told him and it surprised me that he actually listened. I think he was stunned at the way I was talking to him. He wasn't used to that. Or at least that's what I chose to believe.

"In what world gives you the right for you to ask the pompous ass over here to erase the memory of visiting his sister every weekend? Were you really that ashamed of me to even let Jeremy have the pleasure of seeing me? Was it only because we were closer than you two ever was?" I roared but Elena still didn't say anything, because she felt guilty.

"I never felt more alone than I did right there and then. For the last four months, I didn't hear from any of you, only Uncle John but he stopped coming around to see me around Christmas. Was that your doings as well?" I asked and I could see the tears forming in Elena's eyes.

"Sarah, I…" Elena started. "I'm sorry."

"I can't believe that in the first place, you and Aunt Jenna would just send me away but I was going to talk to you about it, and maybe we could start over but this, I don't think I can forgive." I said fighting to control my tears.

"What is she talking about?" Stefan asked Elena.

"Go on Elena. Tell your boyfriend what I did that was so terrible." I urged on but she couldn't even speak.

"Well, let me tell you boys. Hi, I am Sarah Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's big sister. In July, last year I had I breakdown, and tried to kill myself." I said showing the scars on my wrists. The two vampires noticed the pink scars, and their eyes soften.

"Then they sent me off to a rehab center in Denver before I turned 18, so I couldn't decide for myself if I wanted to go or not. But that's not the worst part. Neither she nor Jenna even contacted me during those seven months I was gone. I sent letters and emails but nothing. What kind of family does that?" I said panting for breath. No one said anything. It was an absolute silence around us. Everyone looked at Elena and she looked really uncomfortable and I just gave up.

"I should never have come back here." I said and picked up my bag and walked out the door.

"Sarah, wait! I didn't mean for it to happen." Elena called after me.

"I'm sure you didn't. You did it so you could live your life, and not trouble yourself with your disturbed sister. But let me ask you; did you ever mention me to your boyfriend?" I asked one last time.

"I didn't even know that you existed before meeting you now." Stefan said quietly and that's when I knew that I in reality didn't have a home anymore. I didn't feel welcome in my own house.

"I`ll find somewhere else to sleep for the night. Wouldn't want to screw up your world even more than I already have." I said walking down the driveway. I was angry, hurt and didn't have anywhere to go really. I had been walking for five minutes, when a car slowed down beside me. It turned out to be Damon.

"You know, walking around here in Mystic Falls at night is not safe." He told me but I kept on walking.

"Does it look like I care?" I said and ignored his presence.

"At least let me drive you back to the hospital." Damon said, but I kept on walking.

"Come on sunshine, help me out here."

"Give me one good reason why I should trust you." I asked as I stopped and finally looked at him.

"Because I haven't given you a reason not to trust me." Damon stated and in theory, he was right. I really didn't want to walk all the way back to the hospital, so I decided to go against my instincts and got in his car.

"Thank you." Damon said and drove off towards Mystic Falls hospital.

"You're only doing this because Elena asked you to." I stated after a few minutes of silence.

"And why would I do that?" He asked me curiously.

"Because I can see from a mile away that you're in love with her." I said with tears in my eyes. "Everyone usually is."

Damon didn't comment on my statement, which confirmed what I just said, and we drove in silence until we reached the hospital.

"I know it's not worth much but Elena feels really bad about what happened back at the house. It's been a long day for her. She's been through a lot." Damon said as I stepped out of the car.

"That may be true Damon but that doesn't justify her not talking to me for seven months and making you compelling my brother so he would stop seeing me." I explained. "She wasn't the only one hurting, and been through a lot."

"Sarah, if I had known that I would have erased you, I would never have done it and for that I'm sorry." Damon told me and it made me smile.

"Thank you, Damon." With that, I closed the door and walk back inside the hospital.

It was quieter here now, and beyond visiting hours. I found Liz sleeping in a chair next to Matt, and her blanket were on the floor. I picked it up and covered her. She woke up looking at me.

"Sarah? Is something wrong?" She asked me alarmed.

"No, I just couldn't stay at home, so I came here and hope that it's ok." I whispered not wanting to wake Matt up.

"Of course, it's ok to stay. I think your Aunt is still here somewhere. Maybe it's a good idea to talk to her." Liz suggested.

"I will." I told her and walked over to Uncle John's room. He was sleeping and Jenna was sitting next to him even though I knew they didn't like each other. She looked up at me and I knew that she was hurting too.

"Hey. How is he?" I asked quietly.

"The same. He's been asking for you tough." She said and patted on the seat next to her.

"I`m sorry about my blowout earlier." I told her but Jenna only shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. We handled everything wrong and I'm so sorry for that. I never meant for you to feel abandoned." Jenna was in tears. I couldn't stand being angry with Jenna, and hugged her tight.

"Why are you here now? Didn't you go home with Elena?" She asked.

"I did but I blew up on her and couldn't stay there, so I decided to go back here. Jenna, I don't think I can live in that house right now, not when there's so much tension there. I need to do this gradually and then maybe I can live with you again." I said. Jenna didn't like it but she agreed with a little doubt.

"You should try to get some sleep. I`ll make sure to wake you if anything new happens." Jenna told me and I nodded. I went out to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and took my night medicine before returning to the couch in the room. I laid down and looked over at Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna? Do you mind playing with my hair until I fall asleep like you used to do when I was little?" I asked. Jenna only smiled at me and walked over to the couch. She played with my hair and finally I found a little peace. I managed to fall asleep with one thing on my mind;

I wish I could have talked to Dr. Smith one more time before returning home. In my mind, I wasn't ready for this at all.

* * *

The next morning, Jenna was gone and John was awake. I stretched out as well as I could and turned to look at him.

"That didn't sound good." John said with a little laugh.

"Well I slept on the floor of my bedroom the first few weeks at the rehab center, remember? I think I can take an old couch like nothing. Good morning Uncle John." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?" He asked as I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Well, I feel like I should try to talk to Elena without blowing up like I did on here yesterday." I said with a sigh.

"Probably a good idea." John said. After changing clothes, I needed a coffee.

"Do you want something from the cafeteria?" I asked as I put on my shoes.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass. Besides, I have this great hospital food to enjoy!" He said sarcastically and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll see you in a little bit." I told him as I walked outside and noticed Matt and Bonnie talking. I hadn't seen them for months and wanted to talk to them. I overheard to two of them talking.

"Matt, have you been here all night?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, with the sheriff." Matt said.

"No one else?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan's elder brother stopped by here last night." Matt said and he looked tired.

"How is Caroline?"

"See for yourself." Matt said and showed Bonnie the way to Caroline`s room.

"Is it ok that I join too?" I asked from behind them. The both of them turned around at the same time.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Matt asked me and I nodded.

"What's the matter, quarterback? You don't remember how I look? It's only been what, seven months." I said with a smile. Bonnie ran up to me and hugged me.

"We've missed you so much. Elena told us you didn't want anyone to know where you were, that you didn't want to talk to us." She told me.

"Well, Elena told people all kinds of stuff." I said with a shrug.

"Hi Matt." I said and gave him a hug as well.

"Tyler told me that you were back in town, I just didn't believe it." He said as he kept his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, believe it brother. Now, can I come and meet Caroline?" I said with a smile and Matt nodded. He and Bonnie walked in first. I could hear the same old Caroline.

"Jersey Shore is on." She said in her cheerful voice. Bonnie ran in to say hi and to give her a hug. Caroline was one of my best friends besides Matt and Tyler. And I was a little nervous to meet her again.

"So, we have a surprise for you." Bonnie said as Caroline light up the room.

"Well don't just sit there. Give me." She demanded as she laughed.

"See for yourself." Bonnie said and cocked her head in my direction. Caroline was speechless.

"Hi!" She said with relief.

"Hi to you too, Ms. Forbes." I said not moving.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come over here and give me a hug before I`ll jump out of bed and on you." She said and I did what she asked.

"I`ve missed you so much." She whispered into my shoulder.

"I've missed you too." I told her and the three of us girls sat together in bed and just talked about everything. Well, almost everything.

Matt tried to get a word in but it was rather difficult for him. We sat like this until Liz came into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you girls and Matt but Sarah, I think it would be a good idea for you to come with me to the memorial for Mayor Lockwood. I know that you've just gotten back but you were one of Tyler's best friends before…" Liz started.

"Of course, I would come Liz. Just give me time to change and I'll join you. Unless you need me here, Caroline." I looked at the happy girl in bed.

"You should go. Both John and I will be here when you get back." Caroline said and gave me a hug.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." I said and ran back to John's room and praised the lord that I packed one of my black dresses in my bag. The rest of my stuff wouldn't return before tomorrow. I put on a light black jacket so I could hide my scars and I tried my best to get my hair in line but my curls were all over the place. Oh, well it just had to stay that way.

* * *

I walked out to Liz and took the police car out to the Lockwood mansion. It was bigger than I remembered. Was I only gone for seven months? I thought to myself. Tyler were standing at the entrance greeting people. It looked like he was bored. I was about to walk up the stairs when Damon suddenly stood beside me just as handsome as the night before.

"Well, don't you look nice after a night in the hospital." He said with a smirk.

"Oh god! You're not hitting on me, are you? Because that would be pathetic." I said with a grin.

"Can't a guy just give a gorgeous girl a compliment?" Damon said defensively.

"A guy can, you can't. Besides, I'm going to talk to my ex now if you don't mind." I said taking a step up.

"Really? Lockwood is your ex –boyfriend?" Damon asked me.

"Well yes. Is that so hard to believe?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"No not really but you could do so much better." He told me and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok. I'm leaving now." I said and walked up the stairs to meet Tyler.

"Hey Sarah. You didn't have to come here today but I'm glad you did." Tyler said to me.

"What, why wouldn't I be here? We may not be together anymore but that doesn't mean that we can't be friends and I`ll always be there for my friends." I said and gave him a hug. Damon only rolled his eyes and walked inside, leaving me alone to chat with Tyler.

"So how you been these last couple of months? I haven't seen you since that night you.. uhm.." Tyler said looking away. I knew he was referring to the night I tried to commit suicide, and pulled on my sleeves a little.

"Well, I'm doing much better. I have to go to therapy and take my meds but I feel a lot better." I said with a sad smile.

"That's good to know. I`m really glad you're back." Tyler said again, and hugged me. If felt safe to be in his arms but I didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Too much had changed. Suddenly, we heard a truck coming down the road and it was a truck I'd know anywhere. Tyler and I looked at each other.

"I can't be?" I asked him with a smile but of course, we both knew whom it was. The man looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the oldest Gilbert. I heard some rumors that you were back in town." He said and smiled at me. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"It's been a long time, Mason." I said into his neck.

"So, the black sheep returns." Tyler said and Mason let me go.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to you? In my mind, you're twelve years old." Mason said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"Well, that's two years older than the last time I saw you, uncle Mason." Tyler said and hugged his uncle. I was only thirteen the last time I saw Mason but he was my favorite person to play with when I was at the Lockwood's when I was little. That's why he remembered me so good and we greeted each other as we did.

"It's good to see you both. The last I heard, you two were going strong." Mason said.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Mase, but we're not together anymore." I said and got a little awkward.

"Ah, my mistake." Mason said with an understanding.

"Come on, let's go inside." Tyler said and took both Mason and me inside the house.

"So,any exciting news?" Mason asked me as we went over to get coffee.

"Not much. I just got back yesterday, and I really wished I could have stayed away those two more weeks like I was going to do but things change." I said.

"Yeah, Carol told me what happened with you, and I know how uncomfortable it can get to talk about it but until you want to or need to, I'm here." Mason told me.

"Thank you." I said and gave him a hug. Carol came over to us.

"Mason! I'm so glad you could come." She said and gave him a hug.

"Of course, I would come. He was my brother after all." Mason said.

"And Sarah. It's so good to see you back here. All though I wished that you came back at a different time and that all of this didn't happen." Carol said and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know but that's how it is, and I'm so sorry for your loss, Carol." I told her sincerely. I may not have liked Richard Lockwood, that man was a giant ass but he was still Carol's husband, Tyler's father and Mason's brother.

"Thank you, Sarah." Carol said with a sad smile. I looked around and saw Bonnie.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said and left the two of them but not before I heard Carol talk harshly to Mason.

"Stop looking like at her like that! She is Tyler's ex-girlfriend and one of his best friends. You shouldn't be looking at her like that." Carol whispered but I still heard it and it made me blush. Bonnie had disappeared and I found myself at the food table, still blushing by the way.

"So, the older Lockwood made you blush huh? Tell me, what is it with the Lockwood boys that gets your panties in a twist?" Damon asked behind me, and I turned around and nudged him in the shoulder.

"Stop that, you idiot!" I said before turning towards the table again.

"Ouch!" He said sarcastically, as Bonnie appeared behind us.

"Did you know that the Gilbert device affected Tyler as well?" Bonnie asked Damon but stopped when she saw me.

"It's ok. I already know." I said and the conversation continued.

"Well, I know it took the mayor down." Damon said.

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Yes, Bonnie, I would love to know why a none – vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us."

"Wait, what now?" I asked shocked but they both ignored me.

"Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" Damon asked smugly and I hit him in the arm again.

"She is much better." Bonnie said and that was the truth.

"You're welcome." Damon said and I remembered Jeremy said something about vampire blood that could heal wounds.

"No, you're welcome. You get to live another day." Bonnie told Damon coldly.

"No good deed goes by unpunished with you, does it?" Damon mocked Bonnie. I felt as if this conversation got boring fast and I wanted to leave.

"It doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are Damon. You may have Elena and the sheriff and everybody else fooled, but not me." Bonnie said.

"Me neither!" I shot in, as I raised my hand. Damon only rolled his eyes at my statement. That was it. I didn't want to listen in to that conversation anymore and walked outside. I spotted Elena standing alone, and I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I knew I had to talk to her.

"Hey. I know that I said many things to you last night, and I'm sorry. If you still want to, we could still talk it out so that we can get on with our lives and I can move back in so that we can be a family again." I said before I lost my courage. Elena just stood there looking at me, as if she didn`t know what I was talking about.

"Are you ok?" I asked, as Bonnie came outside to us, fuming with anger.

"Oh my god! Damon drives me crazy. He's walking around like he's some kind of hero for healing Caroline, when it's his fault that all of this happened in the first place." She said blowing of some steam.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon's done is awful." Elena said but I could still feel like something was wrong.

"Ok, all better. Hateful Damon – moment over." Bonnie said and touched Elena. I could see that she reacted to something and she suddenly got nervous.

"Uhm. I'm going to find Tyler, pay my respects. Sarah, join me?" Bonnie said and grabbed my arm to get me out of there.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" I asked worriedly as she took out her phone to call Elena.

 _"Elena? Where are you?"_

 ** _"Bonnie, I know I'm late. I was trying to find Sarah at the hospital but I'm getting in the car right now. Be there in five."_**

Elena hung up the phone, but how could she still be at home and here at the same time? Then it hit me. Katherine. Elena's doppelganger. Both Bonnie and I turned around to face the one vampire I actually had time to fear in the last 24 hours.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine." She said smugly, and I just felt like we were never getting out of this alive.

"I know who you are." Bonnie said holding onto me.

"Of course, you do. You're the best friend but you. I hadn't expected to see you here. The last I heard, you were going to the nut house, after you tried to kill yourself last summer. Sarah Gilbert. The oldest of the Gilbert clan." Katherine said with a smirk. How did this Katherine chick know so much about me?

"I've been piecing every bit of Elena's life together. Isobel told me that it was a bit of a puzzle." She said to us.

"Who is Isobel?" I asked but Bonnie only shook her head.

"I'll tell you about it later." She told me.

"I do know who Jenna and Jeremy are and I've met the delicious ex-boyfriend Matt, who's sweet on Caroline and then There's you two. The witchy best friend and the mentally unstable, older sister." Katherine said and that comment made we want to strangle the vampire.

"Did I do good?" She asked and I tried to move forward but Bonnie held me back.

"Aw what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?" Bonnie and I tried to push past Bonnie but Katherine flashed in front of us. Bonnie tried to use her powers on her but she wasn't strong enough.

"I've been around for a long time Bonnie. You'll have to do better than that." Katherine said and suddenly had Bonnie pinned up against the wall. I couldn't do anything but then the doors flew open so that everyone could see if something happened. Katherine seemed impressed.

"Katherine." That guy Stefan stood in the doorway.

"Stefan!" Katherine said with a smile. S,o she liked him. This was just too weird.

"Leave the both of them alone." Stefan told her.

"Ok." She said and let go of Bonnie. Before she left, she turned around and waved at me, making me sick. I looked over at Bonnie.

"Are you ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You?"

"Well, right now I just wished that I was back in my room in Denver. It's so much better and safer than this." I said with a shrug.

Then, I saw Jeremy and Jenna walking through the door. He looked at me and he looked happy that I was there. He came up to me as Bonnie went outside to talk to Elena and Damon.

"Hey. I'm so glad that you're here." He said and hugged me.

"Of course, I would be here." I said as I looked at Jenna over his shoulder. She was smiling at me before delivering the food she had brought for the Lockwood's.

"Could you really consider coming home?" He asked me and I knew that this wasn't the best place to talk about this.

"Come here." I said, and took Jeremy with me to the back where I knew from experience that no one dared to go near. They mayor's office. We walked through the doors and I saw Tyler sitting there, drinking alcohol.

"Oh, sorry." Jeremy started.

"Bathroom's down the hall." Tyler said without looking at us. I could tell that Tyler was not having a good time and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy said trying to show respect.

"Today has been a day of sorry's for people that don't give a crap." Tyler told us and gave me the flask. I only shook my head. Alcohol and me, don't mix very well.

"When our father died we had the house full of strangers telling us what a great guy he was." Jeremy said but we both knew that I wasn't capable to even greet guests back then. I was too much of a mess to even meet anyone.

"Anyway. We both know how hard it is." I said grabbing his hand.

"Well, in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." Tyler said before looking over at me.

"Yeah, you're right. Your father really was a dick." I said, because I knew more about the family relationship than anyone else did around here. I was dating Tyler for almost two years before we broke up. Tyler looked down at the flask.

"I found this in his desk." He said and handed it to Jeremy.

"Don't worry, he won't mind, he's dead." Tyler said, but Jeremy was looking at me.

"Fine, you can drink this one time, but if I catch you doing it again, I will hurt you." I said and got up from the couch.

"I'll leave you boys alone, and you." I said pointing at Tyler.

"Don't give him too much. I don't want to hurt you too." I said with a smile. As I was about to walk out, Mason came in and he could tell that something was up.

"What's going on here?" He asked us.

"Nothing." Tyler said quickly. Mason took the flask from Jeremy.

"Do you have anywhere else to be?" He asked Jeremy calmly. I took a hold of Jeremy's arm and dragged him out of the office, knowing that Mason needed to talk to Tyler alone. I turned around one last time and I could see Mason staring at me for a moment, before turning towards Tyler.

Jeremy went to find Jenna and Damon stood beside me in an instant. I was to new with this vampire thing, and jumped two feet in the air. Or at least it felt like it.

"Don't do that you idiot!" I said as I tried to get my heart rate down.

"Oh, sorry sweet cheeks. I didn't know I had that effect on you." He smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked.

"So, I was thinking that you are going to be my new best friend." I he said and I had to laugh.

"And why is that?"

"Because, we are the coolest people in the world and we got to stick together." He said in all seriousness.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, we owe it to the world." I sighed, and looked at him.

"Fine but let's get one thing straight; I'm nothing like Elena, and I will never be anything like Elena so please, don't treat me like that, Ok?" I demanded more than asked.

"Ok, deal." He said grabbing my arm and leading me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked not sure what he had in mind.

"We are going to find your sister and my brother. Apparently, Katherine has done something again." Damon said, and brought me out to the garden where Stefan and Elena sat for themselves.

"I tried to track her." Damon said when we reached them.

"Oh, cover up, Fabio. You have a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out. It looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." Damon said, and I punched him arm on the arm. He glared at me.

"What? It's my duty to tell you when you're being an ass." I said and looked back at Elena and Stefan.

"It's not what's happening." Stefan tried to argue.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair after I went after your girl." Damon said and it just got more awkward.

"I'm going to go check on Jenna and Jeremy. You guys come find me when you're done." Elena said and I followed her.

"Hey. We need to talk about what happened last night." I said as I stopped Elena.

"I agree but I think we should wait until tonight, ok? It's too much going on. Can you promise me that you'll stay at the house tonight?" She asked me and I wanted to say no but I didn't want to mess it up again.

"Ok. I promise I will try ok. Is that good enough?" I asked and Elena only nodded.

"Come on. Let's find Jeremy and Jenna." Elena said and we walked back to the mansion. I decided to leave with my aunt and my brother because I was deadly tired and wanted to relax a little before I went back to the hospital to spend some time with John. As I walked to the car, Mason ran after me.

"Hey, Sarah wait up!" I turned around and I had to smile.

"Is it something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. You forgot your purse, that's all. And I was thinking we should catch up more and maybe take a coffee at the grill while I'm here. Only as friends. It would be weird considering you've dated my nephew." He said with a grin.

"Uhm. Yeah, maybe. I'll call you." I said before getting in the car. Jenna looked at me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me with a high-pitched voice.

"What was what?" I asked.

"Did you just agree to go on a date with your ex – boyfriend's hot uncle?" She asked and Jeremy pretended he was gaging.

"Oh god no! It's not like that at all. We are just old friends wanting to catch up. I swear Aunt Jenna, sometimes you have a dirty mind." I said as we drove away from the mansion. I couldn't help but to look back to see if I could still see him.

* * *

When we got back to the house, I was completely drained and was actually too tired to go back to the hospital. I needed to take my medication and walked with my brother into the living room and what I found there surprised me. It was Uncle John, zipping up his bags. I think he was just as surprised to see me.

"Jeremy, Sarah." He said and that made Jeremy look up as well.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked and I could understand why he was angry but I didn't want John to leave.

"I'm packing. I'm leaving town." John said looking at me and I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes.

"So, you figured you would kill all your evil vampires, and then leave town?" Jeremy said and I couldn't help but agreeing with him.

"Not all but enough, for now. Could you tell Elena I said goodbye?" He asked us and I nodded my head but Jeremy wouldn`t hear it.

"Why don't you tell her yourself." He said walking away.

"You know Jeremy, I was taught to hate vampires. It's what I know, it's what your father knew." John said, and it agitated Jeremy more.

"Our father would have seen them differently." Jeremy said.

"He may have done things differently, but not the way to see it." Jeremy looked down and noticed something.

"That ring on your finger that is supposed to protect you, that's my father's right?" He asked and that was when I saw the ring.

"Yes." Was all John said.

"Then why didn't protect him? Why is he still dead?"

"What happened to your parents wasn't supernatural. It was an accident. There is nothing that can save us from that." John said, and I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. They both looked at me but I didn't want any attention for it and they could see that.

"I wonder what he would have thought about all of this and me." Jeremy said and I knew he missed our father just as much as I did. How could I have been so selfish?

"He'd think that you're still young, and still trying to find yourself. You both are, and you both are a Gilbert. You're going to expose this town's darkest secret and with that, comes responsibility." John said as he put his arm around me.

"I don't believe in that family legacy stuff." Jeremy said and I could see why.

"Sooner or later, you`re going to have to." With that, John took his bags and walked to the door. I didn't want him to go, but I knew that I would see him again.

"Uncle John?" I called after him and he turned around to look at me.

"Don't be a stranger, ok?" I said as I held onto my brother.

"I promise, Sarah. I'll talk to you soon." Then he walked out of the door and what felt like, out of my life. I walked upstairs and took a shower. I used Jeremy's and Elena's bathroom because I couldn't use the one I shared with Jenna. I shared the same with my parents. Elena came in when I brushed my teeth and she sat on the counter.

"Hey. Can we talk now?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Yes, but we'll have to make it quick. I have taken my meds and they're making me sleepy." I said honestly.

"Ok. I just want to say that I'm sorry about everything that's happened. It was wrong to do all those things I did. Not calling or sending you letter or emails." Elena said with a shrug.

"I know Elena, and I'm sorry for lounging at you yesterday but it was too much for me all at once." I said tiredly.

"Do you think you could ever forgive me?" She asked and I sighed.

"I think we should take one day at a time, and just hope for the best. I'm willing to work for it, if you are." I told her and she jumped off the counter to give me a hug.

"Of course, I am. All I want is my sister and my family back together." She said before I went into Jeremy's room.

"Wait, aren't you sleeping in your own room?" She asked me.

"No, it's a little too soon, so in the meantime, I'll share a bed with Jere." I said and I could hear Jeremy groan but he really didn't mean it.

"Good night Sarah." Elena said before closing the door.

"Good night." I said as I collapsed on the bed ready to let sleep take me. Jeremy was changing to go to bed, when we heard loud talking from Elena's room.

"What the hell is that?" Jeremy asked and walked through the bathroom with me on his tail. It surprised me to see Damon standing there and he looked upset.

"Elena? What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"It's nothing Jeremy. Take Sarah, and go back to bed." Elena said and I had a bad feeling about this.

"No Elena, it's not ok. He wants to be a vampire." Damon said as I turned around to look at Jeremy. Before I could blink, Damon had Jeremy up against the wall pinned by the neck.

"No Damon don't!" Both Elena and I said but he didn't listen.

"You want to shut out the pain, it's the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away and all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!" In that moment, my world came crashing down. Damon snapped Jeremy's neck right before my eyes. It was the worst feeling in the world. Jeremy's dead body fell to the ground and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't hear any sound, not Elena screaming, I couldn't see the way Damon looked at me. He knew why I broke down in the first place, last year. This wouldn't be good for me at all. Damon disappeared and I managed to crawl my way over to Elena. I was completely in shock and I just grasped a hold of his shirt and didn't let go. I put my ear onto his heart and just waited for his heart to start beating. He wasn't dead. I refused to believe it. I couldn't even tell that Elena noticed that he had the Gilbert ring on his finger. Not until Stefan came by and physically had to move me away.

"He's dead, Jeremy is dead." I repeated at the verge of another breakdown. Stefan got down on my level and he almost had to slap me out of it.

"Sarah, listen to me. Jeremy is going to be fine. He's wearing the Gilbert ring. He will come back and you're not going to lose him." He told me as he shook me. For a moment, I managed to focus.

"Is he coming back, are you sure?" I asked trying to steady my panic attack. Stefan confirmed it three times before I believed him. I sat down next to Elena with my head on her shoulder as she held Jeremy in her arms.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it." Stefan tried to find an explanation.

"He didn't see the ring." Elena said as tears streamed down her face.

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin; she undid everything good about him."

"There's nothing good about him." I said suddenly, and Elena agreed.

"If he wants to be hated then he got his wish. I hate him Stefan." Elena said as she started to cry for real. I clung myself to her at the same time as he came to us. In the next moment, Jeremy gasped for air and he was in panic. I didn't blame him, he was dead and now he wasn't.

"It's ok, it's ok." Stefan said. Jeremy reached out his hand to me, and I grabbed it tightly.

"He killed me. Damon killed me." Jeremy said and he was shaking so badly.

After some time, we finally got Jeremy in bed, and I laid down next to him. I had to take an extra sleeping pill in order to sleep. I held on to Jeremy until he fell asleep, and I made a mental note to contact my new therapist first thing in the morning but right now, all I could think about is my hate against Damon and how much I needed to talk to Dr. Smith right now. However, he wasn't here and I doubted that I would ever see him again. With a deep sigh and the sound of my brother's heavy sleep beside me, I let the sleeping pill do its magic and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

 _Caroline was sleeping soundly in her bed at the hospital when she suddenly had the feeling she wasn't alone in her room and woke up. She got spooked when she saw someone in front of her bed._

 _"Elena?"_

 _"Hello Caroline." She said calmly._

 _"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked sleepily._

 _"My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brother's a message from me."_

 _"What are you talking about? What message?" Caroline didn't understand anything._

 _"Game on." Katherine said, and smothered Caroline with a pillow. Caroline tried her best to fight her, but she couldn`t get it off. With one last struggle, the last of life left Caroline for good._

 _Caroline Forbes was dead._

* * *

 **So, did you like it? Please tell me what you think and I hope you'll like this version better. I know it doesn't seem like I've changed a lot on this story yet, but It'll come later on.**

 **Hopefully, you'll want to read more. Come join me on the new journey Sarah Gilbert will take in "Hungry Eyes"**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for giving me feedback! It gives me motivation to finish this story somewhere down the line.**

 **And I'm glad you haven't abandoned me just yet.**

 **I give you the next chapter of this story, and I give you cuteness at the Carnival.**

 _ **I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Caroline shot up from bed in the middle of the night. What the hell happened last night? Elena came by but said her name was Katherine. How was that even possible? Caroline didn't understand the feeling she felt. She felt a little on the edge, and stood up to see if there were anyone nearby. There were no one out in the hall except one nurse sitting at her station.

"Excuse me, where is everyone?" Caroline asked.

"It's the middle of the night, hun." The nurse said.

"It is? Oh, have you seen my mom?" She asked.

"She left after dinner with your boyfriend, and then your friend Elena stopped by." The nurse told her.

"She did? Yeah, she did but she told me her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?" Caroline asked, feeling very hungry.

"Breakfast comes around 7."

"But I'm hungry." Caroline argued like a little girl.

"You should go back to sleep." Caroline turned around to walk back to her room when she smelt something weird.

"What is that smell?" She asked and by now, the nurse had grown tired of her questions.

"Back to bed!" She said before leaving Caroline behind. Caroline tried to get her sudden rush of emotions under control and that was when she noticed the smell across the hall. It was a blood bag and she felt as if it was calling for her. She walked towards it and was about to grab it when the nurse suddenly stood behind her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know." Caroline said dumbfounded.

"You need to go back to bed." The nurse said and followed Caroline back to her room. What the nurse didn`t see, was that Caroline managed to take the blood bag and studied it. This is the smell that was calling for her and she really wanted it. Slowly she took it up to her mouth and started sucking on it. She felt disgusted and threw the bag away. She tried to ignore it but it called out for her again and before she knew it, she dove over the bag and drained it, even though she felt disgusted by it.

Caroline Forbes was now a vampire and she had no idea that she was.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

Jeremy woke me up the next morning. It was Friday and it was the day at for the carnival. Who was the idiot that arranged the Founder's Day parade on a Wednesday and then have the carnival a few days later, that I couldn't understand.

"Why are you waking me?" I asked my brother, pulling the cover back over my head.

"Well, it's Friday, and that means school." Jeremy said.

"Hah! I've already talked to the school. I'm not going back until Monday" I said triumphant.

"Yes, that may be true but the truck with your things just arrived and you have to help Elena set things up for the carnival tonight. I knew I'm screwed and tried my best to get up.

"It should be illegal to get up before 8 am you know!" I called after Jeremy. He only laughed at me and I walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and Jenna poked her head in.

"Good morning. I hope you`re not going to be angry at me but I sort of called the therapist's office to set up your first appointment. I figured that you had enough to think about, with John leaving town, and with you coming back and everything." Jenna ramble on.

"It's ok, Jenna thank you. When is my first appointment?" I asked as I combed my hair.

"They could get you in first thing Monday morning, so you should also go to school today to clarify your absence the first two hours of school." Jenna told me.

"Ok, thank you." I told her as I followed her downstairs. I told the truckers where they could put things. I decided I could use weekend to pack my stuff away. Now I needed to get to the school and Jenna let me use her car. I was kind of excited for this carnival thing. But I was always a sucker for cotton candy and merry go- rounds.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Mason and Tyler were out jogging in the woods not long from the Lockwood mansion. The boys were having a pissing contest and started racing each other back to the house. If was fun for them both, and they needed to blow off steam. Especially after Tyler's outburst late last night, and Mason was the only one who could calm him down. They came back inside Tyler beat Mason only by a breath. They walked inside and took something to drink.

"What was that? Seven?" Tyler asked his uncle.

"More like six. I don't count the last one, and you crawled it." Mason was mocking Tyler.

"What?"

"I think Grandma Lockwood actually passed you with her walker." Mason chuckled.

"Yeah well. Shoes off, mud and my mom don't mix well." Tyler said and Mason did as he's told.

"So, all this anger and aggression you`re talking about. You notice the difference when you exercise?"

"Dude I play three varsity sports, I work out four times a week and run three. I would say no." Tyler told him.

"Have you had episodes? I mean, what happens exactly?" Mason asked.

"Starts out normal, and then I get angry over nothing. I`m an angry guy and I just emphasize and go off." Tyler explained.

"You black out?"

"Yeah. It's like I go blind with rage." Tyler said and hands Mason another bottle of water.

"Is there a pattern, like once a month only at night?"

"All I know, is that I lose myself and by that time I become something else." Mason felt bad for Tyler. He knew what he was going through but he didn`t say anything about it.

"Since we're talking and bonding and stuff. What's going on with you and my ex? I saw the way you were looking at her yesterday. I have to say dude. That's a little creepy." Tyler said and smirked at him.

"There's nothing to tell. I mean, it was good to see her again after all those years, and yeah, she is insanely beautiful. How you could let her out of her life." Mason looked lost in his own thoughts.

"Dude, you're acting whipped." Tyler said with a laugh.

"Stop it!" Mason said, and threw his towel after him.

"All I'm saying is that; Even though I have to admit that this is a little weird, I say go for it." Tyler said to Mason's surprise.

"I'll always care about Sarah, but the most important thing is for her to be happy and to have someone to turn to. Just don't hurt her, or I will have to kill you." Tyler said punching his shoulder. Mason laughed a little and thought about the gorgeous girl that is Sarah.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I walked through the carnival in the search of my sister. I found her soon enough and she was talking to Bonnie.

"Hey!" I said and actually feeling a little happy, despite having witnessed that Damon tried killing Jeremy yesterday.

"Wow. You're in a good mood considering what happened yesterday." Elena said and I sighed.

"Well. I decided that I want to look forward. Jeremy is safe and alive and I couldn't be happier. Plus, I have my first therapy session on Monday so I think I can hold it together until then. So, what are we discussing?" I asked and looked to Bonnie.

"Katherine." She said and it made me shutter.

"No offence, Elena but she's even a bigger bitch than you." I told her and got a foul look from my sister.

"So not funny." Elena said hitting me in the head with her clipboard.

"Katherine looked just like you. It was freakish." Bonnie said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, she is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth to the cafeteria." Elena said not wanting to talk about Katherine.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member. She was you."

"I don't know, I can't explain it ok, it's creepy. That`s all I got." Elena said handling some stuffed animals.

"How do you know she's not out there still pretending to be you?" I asked as I helped her with the stuffed animals.

"I don't know but I can sit here and be tortured by the not knowing, or I can get these prizes to ring toss." Elena said handing me some more animals.

"Well, have you talked to Damon since he killed Jeremy? Or tried to kill Jeremy." Bonnie asked and I cringed when she mentioned his name.

"No Bonnie I haven't. I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else vampire related, ok and neither will Sarah." Elena said firmly and for once, my sister and I, had an understanding.

"Copy that." Bonnie said trying to be funny.

"We're human, and we have to do human stuff otherwise we're going to go crazy." Elena stopped herself looking at me.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." She started and I wanted to get angry but I stopped myself.

"It's alright. I can take it." I said forcing myself not to be so touchy about everything she says and does.

"And I'm sorry too. Let's focus. We have to make Caroline proud. Or she will kill us. I don't know how she does this all the time." Bonnie said and it made me laugh. Sadly enough, it was the truth. You did not want to mess up something Caroline was passionate about.

"Well, that's because she's not human obviously." Elena said checking another item of her list, just like a true Forbes would do. Caroline would have been proud of her if she could have seen it. I ran inside to talk to the office about Monday and I have to say, I have not missed this at all.

* * *

After my talk with the office, I ran into Stefan and my little brother and Jeremy looked rather pissed off. Not that I blamed him. Stefan's brother actually snapped his neck yesterday. Stefan gave Jeremy a vial.

"It's the same stuff as the bracelet Elena gave you." Stefan said.

"To protect me from compulsion." Jeremy stated.

"Vervain is toxic to vampires."

"Like poison?" I asked curiously, as Stefan handed me my own vial.

"Yeah. It's very poisonous. It will keep them out of your head." Stefan told us.

"But why vervain?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. A certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires." Stefan explained.

"Like a stake to the heart?"

"Right, but it has to be wood."

"Aren't you confident with yourself to telling us all the ways to kill you." I said and Stefan started to laugh.

"If I thought that you were going to kill me, we would have a completely different conversation." Stefan said sternly.

"Well. Damon is the one that deserves it." Jeremy said and I latched onto his hand.

"I want you two to forget about Damon. He's much stronger than you and right now he's not stable. Try and move forward."

"I was killed by a vampire, and brought back to life by a magic ring but that's not the worst part. He killed me in front of my big sister who just got back from rehab after our parents died. How do you move on from that?" Jeremy said and I had never thought about how my reaction had affected him and I felt a warmth in my heart. Jeremy really loved me and even though he was the one to be killed, he still thought about me.

"Well, today we have a nice little distraction in the curtesy of Elena. Hi Elena!" Stefan managed to rope himself in before she could understand what he was talking about and I had to laugh a little.

"Hey. Ok, Jeremy." Elena started but Jeremy cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Set up the goldfish toss, sell 300 goldfish. It's going to be epic." Jeremy said sarcastically and walked away from us. I decided to follow him.

"Jeremy, wait." I said and took a hold of his arm.

"What now, Sarah?" Jeremy snapped at me. I tried to stay calm but he didn't make it easy. All I did was giving him a hug.

"Thank you. For being my brother and looking out for me." I whispered and I was glad that he hugged me back.

"I'll always be your little brother." He told me.

"So. Do you want to help me with the goldfish?" Jeremy asked me even though he knew how much I hated it.

"No, no. I'm not touching any stinking goldfish." I said, trying to get away.

"Relax Sarah. They're in a bag. They can't get you." Jeremy said and held up a bag. Just looking at the thing swimming around in the bag was creeping me out.

"Keep that away from me!" I warned and when Jeremy started to run after me with it, I ran through the crowd screaming. Elena watched us with a smile on her face. She thought it was good to see us like this. To see me smiling and coming back.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Stefan came back to the boarding house and walked into the living room finding Damon pouring himself a bag of blood into a glass. When he noticed Stefan, he smirked at him.

"Would you care for one?" He asked.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan said.

"Are you worried that one day all the forest animals are going to band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said only to mock his little brother.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan said but Damon could see straight through him.

"I like this. You, walking on eggshells around me because you think that I'm going to explode. Does Elena worry too?" He asked with a smirk.

"I bet I'm your every conversation." Damon said smugly.

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked but Damon quickly dodged the question.

"I think the Lockwood's have a dirty secret. Because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else."

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan asked not so much convinced.

"Well, would you rather have some unknown supernatural element running ramp in our town? Fine I'll drop it." Damon said.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know, that right? We have no idea what she's up too." Stefan said.

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying and eternal love for you. So, I'm going to let you deal with her because I have more important thing to do like explode." Damon said as he started to walk away from his brother.

"Are you sure about that? What about Sarah?" Stefan asked.

"What about her?"

"She tried to kill herself after her parents died, and she wasn't even in the car. You killed her brother right in front of her 24 hours after she's out of the facility she spent the last seven months of her life. Do you feel any remorse for that?" Stefan said before leaving his brother alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

After I'd been chased around the carnival by my brother, I got very tired and had to go home for a while. If I didn't, I would never have been able to help during the evening. Therefore, I picked Jenna up from the town square where she had met some friends from college to study and drove us home.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" Jenna asked me as we parked the car.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I`m just tried from everything. For the last seven months, I had a strict routine with a small group of people around me. A team of four people that I saw every day. All of that got ripped away just like that and I was thrown back into my old life and it's not the same. People just seems to forget that I have trouble with going back to normal." I said.

"You will get it back." Jenna reassured me.

"I don't know if I will, but the last thing my therapist said at my last lesson with him, was that I needed to do things at my own speed and not overdo stuff and take things gradually but being back here makes me forget. I think that everything can go back to normal because I want it to. I just have to have the patience for it to happen." I told my aunt.

"Your doctor sounds like a smart man." Jenna said with a smile.

"Yeah. He was my rock, and he really helped me and I have to say that his extremely good looks didn't hurt either." I said with a smirk.

"Did you have a crush on him?" Jenna nudged me in the side.

"No. I was just daydreaming a little. That's all." I told her but she didn't look convinced.

"Will you stay home now, or will you go out again?" I asked her as I sat down on the couch.

"Well. I was thinking that maybe we could make some food and watch a movie or something." Jenna suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said, but when Jenna said making food, she meant ordering Chinese. There was no way Jenna or I could cook to save our lives. When the food arrived, we sat in the living room eating straight out of the boxes, trying to use chopsticks but we couldn't and food flew everywhere. It was so much fun and of course, we talked about boys.

"So. Elena told me that you're going out with the history teacher at school, the one that replaced Tanner. Alaric, was it?" I asked digging into my aunt life. I like it!

"Well yeah. We've been going out for a little while now. I really like him but it's hard you know, dating." Jenna sighed.

"Tell me about it. I can't even think about going out with Tyler again. That part of my life is over but the weirdest thing, it doesn't scare me." I said with a sigh.

"I should hope not." Jenna said loudly and I looked like a question mark.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me missy. I saw the way Mason looked at you yesterday."

"Aunt Jenna! He's like 10 years older than me and he's Tyler's uncle. That just nasty!" I went into defense mode. Sure, I liked him but I couldn't be attracted to him like that. It was too weird.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. All I'm saying is that if you think that it's something there worth pursuing, don't let it hold you back. Don't be afraid to fall in love again and I`m not talking about Mason in this scenario." Jenna said.

"I appreciate it Aunt Jenna but I just got back and it's too soon for me to even start dating. I'm too mentally unstable to do so." I told her.

"I know. What I'm saying is that you shouldn't begin to distance yourself from boys. Maybe they can help you more than you think." Jenna had a good point. I shouldn't be afraid but it was hard.

* * *

When the night came, Aunt Jenna drove me to the carnival. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do but I knew I didn't want to help at the fish toss. I saw Elena walking around with her clipboard. I walked up to her.

"Hey! I'm reporting to duty." I said like a military salute.

"Hey Sarah." Elena said with a sigh and just then, Bonnie joined us.

"The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob Tees." Bonnie informed us.

"Ok. I can grab some from the science class. Also, we lost a speaker in the karaoke booth." Elena informed us and she looked stressed.

"Hey. All good Elena. Take a breath, and look around. This is a huge success." Bonnie said with a smile and I agreed.

"You mean I can do more than reek vampire havoc?" Elena said sarcastically.

"Imagine that." I blurted out making the two other girls laugh.

"I'm sorry! Dr. Smith told me that I should try to speak my mind more." I said with a blush and that they noticed.

"Wait. Did you have a crush on your doctor in Denver?" Elena asked.

"What? No!" I argued halfheartedly.

"You so did." Bonnie said with a laugh.

"Anyways. How are you going to fix the speaker?" I tried to fixate all the focus off me and onto something else. Elena turned around and saw one of the workers.

"Hey, Carter, right? You're with the carnival?" Elena asked him.

"That would be me." Carter said and then he noticed Bonnie.

"Wow. What do you need beautiful?" He asked her and Bonnie completely melted.

"Ehm… what do you know about karaoke speakers?" She asked all ditzy.

"Why don't you just show me the problem?" Carter asked.

"Yeah Bonnie. Why don't you do that." I said rubbing it in. Bonnie blushed as she showed Carter the way and I couldn't help but laughing. That's what she gets for teasing me.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked Elena as I went through her list.

"No, no. No working for you today. You just got back and you need to enjoy yourself." Elena said and took the list away from me.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Go, have fun. Try to live a little." Elena smiled at me and pushed me forward. I turned around to tell her to stop but she was already gone. Oh well. I can have fun.

I walked around not really knowing what to do but then I saw Damon talking to Jeremy. This was not good. When I saw Damon holding Jeremy in a death grip, I ran forward and tried to push Damon away.

"Damon, are you crazy? Let him go!" I told him and surprisingly, Damon did as he was told and he looked at me with a hint of regret.

"If you want to tell people what I really am, go ahead and try." Damon said to Jeremy and showed him his Gilbert ring.

"I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you really have something to choke on." Damon told him and threw the ring back at him.

"Leave now." I growled at him as I held on to my little brother. Damon only rolled his eyes and left us alone.

"Are you ok?" I asked Jeremy but he ripped himself out of my grip.

"I'm fine." He snapped at me and walked away from me.

"Jeremy, wait!" I said but he didn't listen. I face palmed myself.

"My life can't get more complicated than it already is." I muttered under my breath.

"And what does the prettiest girl at the carnival alone?" I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned around and looked straight at Mason.

"Hey." I said with a blush.

"I just had a little trouble with Jeremy." I said and looked back to the place where he disappeared.

"Would you like me to keep you company?" He asked me and I couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't.

"Yeah, ok." I said and walked with him through the carnival. It was actually nice to spend some time with him.

"So. How is it to be home?" He asked me as we walked over to the ring toss.

"Well, it's different. Nothing is what it used to be. Everything has changed, or maybe it's me that changed." I said with a sigh.

"You know what they say." Mason said and picked up a few rings.

"What?" I asked.

"Sometimes, change is good." He told me with a smile that could make flies drop, and I felt myself more and more drawn to him. Mason threw his first ring and won. He won himself a cute unicorn horse, all fluffy and pink.

"Aw, I must say Mason. A fluffy unicorn really suits your personality." I said as I patted him on the back. Mason gave it to me.

"Here. Every girl should have the experience of getting her first stuffed animal at the carnival." Mason told me with a grin.

"Well thank you, kind sir." I said with a smile and accepted the stuffed animal. Our hands brushed up against each other, and it made me gasp. I've never felt that before.

Mason and I walked around together and it felt nice to have someone to talk too. Mason bought me cotton candy as well. He was being a real gentleman. It was so good and I felt like I was in heaven.

"You really are an animal when it comes to sugar." Mason said with a laugh.

"I can't help it, cotton candy is like the best thing ever invented." I said with all seriousness.

"I can see that." Mason said as he used his thumb to wipe away some candy that had been stuck on my lip. My heart rate picked up and I wanted something to happen and we started to lean in for a kiss, but Tyler interrupted us.

"Hey! I'm going over to the arm wrestling booth. Do you want to come?" Tyler asked us and we joined him.

"This should be fun. Tyler hate losing." I said with a laugh. Mason and I watched as Tyler won round after round against his teammates and he was getting cocky.

"I think it's about time Tyler was brought down a couple of notches." I said looking up at Mason trying to hint that he should give it a go.

"You think? Well, maybe we should do something about that." Mason said with a grin and walked up to Tyler.

"I bet I can take you." Mason told Tyler.

"Ah, so you're showing off to my ex-girlfriend. Classic move. Bring it on." Tyler said with a grin. Mason won over Tyler as if it was nothing.

"Ok, he's a champ. Who wants to go next?" Tyler asked.

"Stefan would like to have a go." Damon said suddenly, standing right behind me.

"Yeah sure, I'll give it a go." Stefan said and walked up to the table. I turned towards Damon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked quietly. "Stefan could seriously hurt him!"

"Relax, Stefan won't hurt your boyfriend over there. We're just testing something out." Damon said.

"Like what?" I asked. As on cue, Stefan lost to Mason and I knew that he lost on purpose.

"You didn't put in any effort at all." Damon spats at his brother.

"Yeah I did." Stefan said and that surprised me.

"Come with me." Damon said and left me behind. I wanted to follow them because I wanted to know more about what was happening, but before I could follow them, Mason walked up to me.

"What did you think about that?" He asked me. "Well, it did show that you're a man. So, tell me; do you find the need to crush teenagers?" I mocked him.

"Haha. You're a funny one aren't you?" He said as he put his arm around my shoulder. Then of course, Elena called me.

 _"And what do you want little sister?"_

 ** _"Hey. I need to talk to you. Could you come and meet me in the history classroom right now?"_**

 _"Well sure I can."_

Elena hung up the phone and I looked up at Mason.

"I'm sorry. Elena needs me. Catch up later?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Mason said quickly but he looked disappointed. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and it made me blush.

* * *

I left him and walked back into the school, thinking about what he made me feel. I remember quite well where this history classroom where. I spent three years torturing Tanner in that room. Ah the memories.

"Glad you could join us." Damon said sarcastically when I finally reach the classroom.

"Shut up Damon." I spat back.

"Why was it so important that I had to meet you here?" I asked my sister.

"Well, I'm here to inform you that blondie Barbie is now a vampire." Damon said.

"Wait, what? Caroline?" I asked in a high voice. Damon ignored me.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well I fed her blood, Katherine obviously killed her. A+B equals?"

"But why?" Elena and I asked at the same time.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon told us and I wanted to slap the living crap out of him for some odd reason.

"And she said game on? What does that even mean?" Stefan tried to understand.

"It means that she's playing dirty and she wants us to know."

"But why Caroline?" Elena asked again.

"Caroline must be going out of her mind, she doesn't know what the hell is happening to her.

"I think she does. All my compulsions from the past started wearing off in the minute she was in transition." Damon told us.

"We have to find her." Stefan stated.

"Yep and kill her." That didn't sit well with me.

"Absolutely not! If you do, oh so help me God!" I warned him.

"And what are you going to do about it, little girl?" Damon asked me and walked closer to me, making Elena and Stefan even more nervous. I didn't have the time to get scared, because I was fuming with anger.

"What was it that you said earlier to Jeremy? Oh yeah, it was something like this; I'll shove a stake so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke about." I told him before walking away from them in a fit of anger. I had to find Caroline before Damon did. I couldn't let him kill my best friend.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Tyler was walking to the parking lot leaving the carnival. Mason was busy with Sarah and he didn't see the reason to stay behind anymore. Suddenly someone just bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going." Tyler told him and by him, it was Carter.

"You got a problem?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, you walked right into me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"You're kidding, right?" Tyler asked him and without warning, Carter shoved Tyler hard.

"You better back off. You hit me again, I swear to god." Tyler warned but Carter kept on attacking him, and that was when Tyler lost it. Before it could get ugly, Mason appeared out of nowhere and broke them apart.

"What the hell man?!" Mason said keeping Carter at a distance, but then he attacked Mason instead and he stumbled over a car. That got Mason angry and he leaped forward jumping over Carter whilst his eyes flashed gold.

"Your eyes." Tyler said dumbfounded. Mason turned around and punched Carter to the ground.

"Let's go." Mason said and helped Tyler out of there.

When they arrived back at the Lockwood mansion, Tyler broke the silence.

"Ok, now we're home, safe territory. Enough with the silence." Tyler argued.

"I told you to leave it alone." Mason said and walked away from him.

"What was that move you pulled?"

"Brazilian martial arts. I took some classes a while back." Mason told him.

"Don't lie to me." Tyler said.

"I`m not lying." Tyler argued back.

"I saw something." Mason walked back to Tyler.

"You didn't see anything."

"I saw your eyes. They glowed." Tyler stated.

"Reflection of a car light maybe, I don't know."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"You want to know what I saw. You saw me get pissed off because I had to pull your ass out of a fight." Mason told Tyler and that made Tyler walk away.

"You know, it's one thing to not tell me the truth, but if you ever lie or hurt Sarah, things will not end well for you." Tyler told him, giving his uncle something to think about.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I walked around wondering where Caroline could be, and I didn't know if she was still here. I heard some faint screaming in the distance and followed the sound. I started to run and when I came around the corner, I was horrified. Caroline was killing that guy Carter. Before I knew what, I was doing, I ran towards her.

"Caroline! Stop!" I yelled, but Carter was already dead and Caroline was freaking out.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I did that." Caroline said, trying desperately to get the blood of her clothes, hands, and face.

"Caroline, it's ok. Everything will be ok. I promise." I did the dumb move of touching her. She looked at me as veins appeared on her face, and her eyes turned red.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah, but I'm still so hungry." She told me ,and before I could run away, she shot forward and buried her fangs in my neck, making me scream in pain. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt. Cutting my wrists can't remotely compare to the pain I felt now. I thought I was going to die now.

Caroline jumped away from me like something burned her, and then I remembered I've been drinking vervain. Thank you, Stefan.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to hurt you." Caroline sobbed.

"I know Caroline. I know." I tried to ignore the throbbing pain I felt in my neck, because I knew I couldn't leave her like this. Since Caroline now couldn't drink my blood, I could comfort her the best I could and kept my arms around her. Not long after, Damon came towards us. When he saw how I looked, he rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked looking at my wounds, touching my cheek, checking me all over to see it I had other injuries. Why did he suddenly care?

"Like you care." I snapped.

"But yes, I'm ok." I said. Damon turned towards Caroline.

"He's dead. I killed him. What's wrong with me?" She asked on the verge of breakdown.

"Hey. It's ok. I can help you." Damon said and I knew that something was up. Damon didn't strike me as a guy to just help people. Not when he said he wanted to kill her earlier on.

"You can?" Caroline asked through her tears.

"I have too."

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"The only thing I can do." Damon answered. "I`m going to kill you."

"Damon!" I said but he didn't even listen.

"Please don't! I don't want to die." Caroline sobbed.

"But you're already dead." Damon told her but Caroline refused to believe it.

"NO, I'm not. Don't say that, ok. Just help me." Caroline was freaking out again. Damon hugged her and for a moment, I thought he was actually going to help her through this, but that was before I saw him raising the stake.

"Damon, don't!" I screamed, and in the same second, Stefan came and forced the stake out of Damon's hand.

"Stefan!" Damon exclaimed. Elena came running but Caroline was terrified.

"Stay away from me. You killed me!" Caroline yelled at Elena.

"No, Caroline, that was Katherine." Elena tried to explain.

"No, then why did she look like you? and why did she do this to me?" Caroline asked hysterically.

"Stefan, we need to get her inside." Elena said and Stefan walked over to them.

"Come on Caroline, come with me." Stefan said and took her hand.

"She will die it's only a matter of time." Damon shot it.

"Yeah, well that time isn't right now." Stefan said and tried to leave with Caroline.

"Yes, it is." Damon said and lunged for her. Before I knew what I was doing, I stood in front of everyone, the stake nearly piercing my skin and that made Damon stop. He had this wild look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe that he was inches away from killing me. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would burst out of my chest.

"Damon, she's my friend. She's Elena`s friend." I said without hesitation.

"Whatever happens it's on you." Damon said to his brother, and to me.

Elena finally noticed the puncture wounds on my neck.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" She asked looking at my wounds, making me groan in pain.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was an accident." I tried to make excuses for what happened.

"Caroline?" Bonnie came forwards.

"No, you're not. You can't be." Bonnie said as she touched her, and the looked at me. Caroline felt as if she had betrayed her. Elena made Stefan take Caroline out of there and stayed behind with me.

Elena found a first aid kit and helped my clean the wounds. Bonnie was a mess and she was crying. Why would she be crying? Nothing happened to her. Elena didn't speak or say anything, just tried her best to help me. It felt weird, because I didn't trust her. Hell, I didn't even like her.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said as she paced back and forth.

"Don't pout about it. We got a body to bury." Damon said as he returned with a shovel.

"Unless you're calling the shots." He told Elena and me. We only scolded at him.

"Sucks to be you, buddy." Damon said and suddenly he crumbled in pain. It was Bonnie who did it to him."

"I told you what would happen if someone else got hurt." Bonnie said dangerously.

"I didn't do this." Damon managed to get out.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena tried to say.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie said as gasoline slowly crept towards Damon.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" I asked worriedly and then fire appeared.

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena tried to say, but she didn't listen. Damon caught fire and screamed in pain.

"Bonnie stop it, you're killing him." I ran through the flames and pushed her to make her fall down, so she broke the connection.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked screaming, getting up and in my face. I've never seen her like this before.

"Because this isn't us. This can't be us." I said and Bonnie broke down, running towards Elena instead. The girls walked off, but I didn't follow. I looked back at Damon who slowly got up.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." I said crossing my arms. Damon didn't answer me and just walked up to me cutting his wrist open.

"What are you doing?" I asked alarmed, taking a step back.

"Healing you." He answered, and before I could say anything, he shoved his wrist into my mouth. I didn't have any other choice than to swallow it and at first, it tasted like hell, but then it kinda grew on me, and I held onto his hand, making him gasp. Damon grabbed me and brought me closer to him, pressing my back into him. His breath hit my neck, making me shiver a little, and surprisingly, turned me on a little.

It didn't take long before I could feel my neck healing and Damon let me go. I touched my neck and the wound was gone. I looked up at Damon.

"Thank you." I said, seeing the confused look in Damon's eyes. It was filled with lust, and then sadness, and anger.

"You saved me, and now I saved you. Don't think for a second that I care." Damon told me and left me standing all by myself and all I wanted to do was crying. He was so confusing.

* * *

 **Third Person p.o.v**

Carol and Mason walked together through the house talking.

"I think it's good for Tyler to have you around here Mason." Carol said, glad that her brother-in-law was back in town for a while.

"I appreciate that Carol." Mason told her.

"Oh, and I can see if I can dig up that stone that you were looking for. It's bound to be tucked away between Richards old things." Carol said with a smile before walking up the stairs. Tyler joined Mason in the hall.

"Hey man, are you heading out?" He asked him.

"In a minute. Good night mom."

"Night Tyler." Carol said and disappeared. Mason looked at Tyler.

"Hey I'm sorry about earlier, are we all good?" Mason asked his nephew.

"Yeah, we're good." Tyler said. Mason touched Tyler's shoulder and walked towards the living room, when his phone started ringing. He had to smile when he saw whom it was.

 _"Hello?"_

 ** _"Hey, I'm sorry I just ran off today. Family drama."_**

 _"That's ok. I had some family drama of my own to take care of. Are you ok?"_

 ** _"Not really. I was just wondering if the offer for coffee and a talk still stands."_**

 _"Of course, it does. I can pick you up at home in ten."_

 ** _"Ok, thank you. Bye."_**

When he hung up the phone, he sensed that she was having a very bad night and it made him feel angry and sad. All he wanted, was for her to be safe. Mason picked up his keys and headed out the door. Sarah needed him and he sure as hell were going to be there for her.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

How I got home by myself, I don't know. I ignored every call I got from Elena and Jeremy. Jenna was occupied in the kitchen so I just walked upstairs to change. When I looked in the mirror, I looked horrible. I had blood all over my neck and clothes. I tore the clothes off and threw them away before taking a shower and scrubbing myself almost sore. When I finally felt clean, I took on a new set of clothes and picked my phone up and dialed someone's number.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

 _"Hey, I'm sorry I just ran off today. Family drama."_

 ** _"That's ok. I had some family drama of my own to take care of. Are you ok?"_**

 _"Not really. I was just wondering if the offer for coffee and a talk still stands."_

 ** _"Of course, it does. I can pick you up at home in ten."_**

 _"Ok, thank you. Bye."_

I hung up the phone and walked downstairs trying not to show that I was on the verge of tears.

Jenna had company from Ric and they seemed like they had a good time with each other.

I practically ran down the stairs, heading for the door, not wanting to talk to them.

"Sarah, where are you going?" Jenna called after me as I opened the door.

"Just out." I snapped at her, not feeling up to answer to her right now. Sure, we had a good moment before, but that moment was gone now. I still hadn't forgiven her for before. I ignored her calling my name, as I walked outside to wait for Mason.

Exactly ten minutes later, Mason's truck stopped down by the road. I wrapped my jacket closer to my body, and walked towards the car. I opened the door and jumped in.

"Hey." Mason said quietly. Eying my every move.

"Hey." I said and closed the door. Mason only looked at me, and could tell that I had a rough evening. He reached over to stroke my back, and I just broke down completely.

"Hey. Come here." He said and wrapped his strong arms around me. He easily pulled me onto his lap, and I buried myself into him and just cried. It felt good to just let everything go and I felt safe in his arms, and he smelled so good.

"Everything will be ok." He whispered in my ear, stroking my hair and my back. I really wanted to hope for that but right now, I couldn't see it even though I wanted too.

Mason let me sit there for as long as I needed, without even moving. I took a deep breath, before I sat back a little, looking into his gorgeous eyes. He smiled at me, wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

"Let's get you that coffee." Mason said and I nodded, jumping back into my seat, as Mason drove his car down the road.

"Do you want to tell me what happened tonight?" Mason asked as we sat on the hood of his car drinking coffee in the parking lot outside the Grill.

"It's a really long story and I don't know where to start or how to tell it." I said truthfully. I knew I couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and we'll see how far we can go." Mason told me, and brought me closer to him.

I put my head on his shoulder and started to tell him what happened in the best way that I could.

* * *

 **What did you think? I liked it and I like Mason together with Sarah. Some of you wants Sarah with Elijah, some with Damon, Klaus or someone from the scooby gang. All I can say is that you really gave me a few good ideas and I know more on how I will go on with the story :)**

 **I also have to say that I think Damon is treating Sarah rather poorly in this chapter. He`s not being very nice to her and keeping his distance. Maybe there`s something behind it? Who knows?**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***kineret: Thank you for your pointers. I know it seems as if Sarah is too forgiving. But she's like a roller coaster, she hasn't forgiven Elena just yet.**

 ***strgzr1980: That's okay that you don't remember the last one, then it makes it easier to change the story. You won't have to wait too long to figure out who he is ;)**

 ***ILOVETMI: thank you so much! It means a lot to me.**

 ***Liliya: Thank you so much! I wanted to re-write a few chapters, before posting them, but here's the next one!**

 ***Marina: Like I've said before, I will keep some things, and some things will change. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is here for you! I'm really on a roll here now, but I haven't forgotten about my other story. I promise.**

 **I liked writing this chapter. It's a good mix of several things. Both a little humor, arguing and revelations.**

 **Read, review and enjoy :D**

 ** _I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" Only my OC._**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

The next morning, Elena left early to go to the boarding house. She wanted to tell Sarah and ask her to come, but she came home so late last night from her coffee with Mason, and she wanted to let Sarah sleep even though she was dying to know what had happened between her and him last night. But then again, if Damon's allegations were right, then how safe was he for her sister? That was why she had invited Ric to come to the boarding house for a talk about just that. Ric knocked on the door and Damon answered.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Damon asked. "Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon to coffee?"

"Elena mentioned that you needed my help." Ric said and sat down on the couch, ignoring the vampire in front of him.

"Yeah we hoped you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said.

"Now why would I know anything about the Lockwood family?" Ric asked.

"We wouldn't but your dead vampire wife might." Damon said tauntingly.

"Isobel's research from when you were at Duke together."

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said to Ric.

"Isobel`s research here in Mystic Falls was focused on the folklore legends, at the time I thought most of it was just fiction." Ric told them.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon stated sarcastically.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena asked more seriously.

"The lycanthrope." Ric told them.

"Like werewolves?" Elena looked just as skeptical as the two vampires did and she got more and more nervous for her big sister by the second. Which was a very strange feeling for her.

"No, no way. Impossible." Damon stated.

"Is it?" Stefan asked him.

"I have lived over 160 years, and I`ve never come across a single one. If werewolves exist, where are they?" Damon asked everyone but no one knew what to say.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Because the vervain didn't affect the mayor on Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon answered him.

"And on the school carnival yesterday, his uncle Mason exhibited unhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers. We figured that they're some sort of supernatural entity." Stefan told Ric.

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said with hope in her voice.

"Well, her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still a missing person." Ric said.

"So, can we get access to it?" Damon asked but Ric didn`t know if he wanted to go and snoop through Isobel`s things.

"Ric, we don't know what we're dealing with here. If this wolfman thing is true, then I've seen enough movies to know that this is not good. If Mason Lockwood is, Lon Chaney, then the Tyler punk may well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means that we're screwed." Damon said, and then Elena knew for sure that Mason Lockwood were no good for her older sister but she knew she couldn't just tell her to stop talking to him. She needed to show her evidence on that he couldn't be trusted.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

When I woke up the next morning, I had a big smile on my face. Last night's talk with Mason really helped. We talked together for hours, and it made me feel good. I managed to keep the vampire stuff out of conversation but I told Mason about how much Damon got on my nerves and he understood that well. He got the same vibes from him. I looked at my phone and saw that I'd gotten a text from no other than Mason.

 **M:** _Good morning Sunshine. Thank you for a lovely talk yesterday. Hope you had a good night's sleep and that you`ll have a great day. Don't forget to take care of yourself and tell your sister how you feel about what happened last night._

Looking at that text made me smile and thinking about how we left things yesterday. I got the feeling as if he wanted to kiss me but instead, he just kissed my forehead, making my knees go a little weak.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower but this time, I used the shower in the bathroom I shared with Jenna. I figured I had to try. I didn't feel that good about it so it was rather quick. I ran out of there and into my room, which made Jenna peek her head out of her own door.

"Sarah? What are you doing? Did you use our shower this morning?" She yelled through the door.

"Yes, I tried." I yelled back.

"Good for you." Jenna said and stood in my doorway.

"Hey, I know you're still not fully forgiven me or Elena but I want you to know how sorry…"

"Aunt Jenna, seriously. I know, I know you're sorry and I still feel that I can't tell you everything that's going on with me and I've started to feel that being here, makes me fall back into my old routines and I don't want that." I could see the sadness in Jenna's eyes. Yesterday was a good day for the two of us. Today, not so much. I don't know what to say but my emotions are all over the place now and I needed more time.

"I understand." Jenna looked like she was about to cry, but tried to keep it together. She realized how badly hurt I was, and that I couldn't just forgive everyone overnight. For example, I was beyond mad at my little sister for just leaving me with Damon last night at the carnival. What stroke me as most odd, was the fact that my neck wound healed but the scars on my wrists didn't. I tried to give Elena a chance but she just took Bonnie and left without even dragging me along. Sure, she tried to call me a few times but that was it and when I came home last night, she was already asleep and I couldn't exactly wake her up to yell at her. I was dreaming away about the text I got from Mason and felt like a little schoolgirl. I heard that Elena and Stefan came back from wherever they had been but it was still early. I heard them talking in her bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked her.

"Which part? The digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?" Elena asked.

"Either, both." Stefan said.

"Well, I'm sure about the first part, but then again Ric is a good buffer so and then I have to talk to Sarah about it." Elena said and that was when I showed myself.

"Talk to me about what? The fact that you left me at the carnival with a murderous vampire to take care of your friends, or the part that you want me to come with you to Duke because you don't want to go alone with Damon?" Elena jumped when she heard the sound of my voice and actually looked embarrassed. She tried to speak up but I wouldn't let her get the chance to speak.

"I thought yesterday that I would give you a chance, and try to get my life and our bond back on track but once again I got kicked in the ass by you. On what planet do you think that I would go with you to Duke?" I asked her. Elena didn't know what to say and kept her mouth shut. That made me just more upset and angry.

"Why do I even bother?" I said mostly to myself, threw my hands in the air before leaving to go into my own bedroom, and collapsed on the bed. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Mason.

 **S:** _Good morning to you too. I had a very nice time with you yesterday and I know it`s much to ask but do you want to do something today?_

There was a knock on my door, I turned around to see whom it was, and it was Stefan.

"May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Sure, I guess." I said staring at my phone.

"I know that things aren't that good between you and Elena but she is really trying to make it better." Stefan told me and that made me angry.

"Well, she has a darn funny way to show it. I'm so sick of how she's always thinks about herself and not caring about how it affects other people." I said harsh but truthfully.

"Ok, look at it this way. If you go with them to Duke, you can get us some more answers about what the hell that's going on here and you have my blessing to torture Damon as much as you want." Stefan said with a playful and hopeful tone, and that made me turn around and look at him.

"Do you mean I can do what I want, and still don't have to deal that much with Elena?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"Whatever you want. Plus, you can get to know your history teacher a little better." Stefan said with a smile. I sighed, got up and got my bag. A trip where I don't have to listen to Elena's crap at all. I like that.

"Fine! I'll go but not because of Elena. I would prefer that she didn't talk to me for the time we are there." I said as I threw some items in the bag.

"Who knows, maybe this trip is exactly what you need to get to talking again." Stefan told me and of course, he would say anything for his precious Elena. The fool was in love with her.

"Well, we'll just have to see. Won't we?" I said and lifted my bag off the bed and walked to my door where Elena stood.

"Thank you…" She started but I cut her off.

"I'm not doing this for you." I spat as I walked pass her. I walked downstairs and saw Ric and Jenna standing in the doorway talking to each other.

"Are you going as well?" Jenna asked me when she saw the bag.

"Yup. Stefan talked me into it." I said shortly to her before turning to Ric.

"Hi! I'm Sarah. The niece with all the problems you didn't know your girlfriend had." I said before walking outside without stopping. I could hear Elena coming right behind me.

"Hey, are you ok? I'm so sorry Jenna. It's me that she's most angry with, not you." I heard her say to our Aunt.

"Well. Please take care of her and make sure she takes her meds." Like I would forget that. Damon stood against Ric's car with a smirk on his face but when he saw me, I turned into a frown.

"Are you coming too?" He asked with a groan.

"Why? I thought that you didn't care." I said before jumping in the car after I gave Ric my bag.

"Touché." Damon said.

"I'm sorry you can't come too Stef." He said tauntingly to his brother and Elena looked like she could murder him.

"Call me if you need anything. You too Sarah." Stefan told the both of us.

"Relax brother. I'll take good care of them." Damon told him. Elena scolded ay him before obviously kissing Stefan in front of him. I suddenly felt a little bad for Damon. I knew how he felt about my sister. Even though it grossed me out that both of them wanted her mostly because she looked like Katherine.

"Ok, time to go." Damon said and I looked out at Stefan.

"Hey Stefan? Could you please tell Caroline that there's no hard feeling about what happened yesterday? I forgive her." I asked Stefan and he nodded.

"I'll let her know." He told me before Elena closed the door. As the car drove off, Elena turned and looked at me.

"Why is it so easy for you to forgive Caroline and not me?" Elena asked me. I sighed and looked at her.

"Caroline didn't ignore me for seven months, you did." I said before turning to my book and plugged in my headphones. I got a text message from Mason and now I felt a little bad for him.

 **M:** _Yeah, I have some free time now during the day but I'm busy tonight. Maybe an early lunch at the Grill or something._

 **S:** _I have to cancel on you. Stefan talked me into going to Duke today. I'll talk to you when I get back_.

I sighed a little before turning back to my book but now I couldn't enjoy it as much as before.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Tyler were in his father's old study that now belonged to his mother, who took over as mayor after he died. He had many questions and he wanted answers.

"Have you ever been down at those old ruins in the woods?" He asked his mother.

"The old Lockwood Estate?"

"Yeah. What do you know about it?"

"It was the original plantation house, beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn't burned to the ground, we would probably be living there." Carol told her son.

"What's the deal with the freaky underground cellar?" Tyler tried to see if his mother knew anything about them.

"We don't talk about those rooms." Carol said quickly, not wanting to tell her son about how things were before.

"Why not?"

"Well, this is the south, honey, but no one like to reminisce about the slave days." Carol said as they heard Mason walk through the front door. He had just finished reading the text he got from Sarah and he was actually glad she went out of town especially when it was a full moon, but he was sad that he didn't get to see her. He could hear Tyler and Carol talk together in the study.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"We're just talking about the old Lockwood property. I'm thinking about having some friends over to the swimming hole."

"Be careful. If anything happens on property, this family is liable." Carol said and Tyler promised to be careful. Mason was a little worried about it but he just had to trust that everything would be fine.

* * *

 **Sara's p.o.v**

Elena had dozed off after my continuation to ignore her but I was staring out into nothing completely in my own thoughts. So, when Damon spoke to me, I jumped ten feet in the air. At least it felt like it.

"How are you doing back there? Are you sad that you had to give up time with your boyfriend?" Damon asked me but I didn't answer him.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me is getting kind of old." Damon said and it surprised me that Ric came to my defense.

"I don't think any of them is pretending, you did kill their brother." Ric said and I liked him more and more by the second.

"There's something about that statement you're not thinking about. He came back to life."

"Thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." I said without looking at him.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" He asked me.

"Did you?"

"Yes." He said and I scolded at him. I knew he was lying.

"You're lying." I stated.

"Sarah, I'm not lying! It's a big tacky thing. It's hard to miss." Damon said and I was feeling angry again.

"Hey Ric. Can you please be a darling and tell Damon what a giant ass he is?" I asked nicely. Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"You're a giant ass." Ric said, turning his head to Damon.

"Oh, come on!" Damon exclaimed and I couldn't help laughing.

"Sarah, 1, Damon, 0." I said loudly to myself, and it made Elena wake up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Ric and I are stating what an ass Damon is because he didn't see the ring before killing Jeremy."

"Ah, then I agree." Elena said as she yawned. Damon started to feel a little alone in the car and I didn't really care.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Stefan and Bonnie where at Caroline's to help her get a daylight ring. Bonnie had never done it before but she promised she would try because she promised Stefan. Caroline studied the ring they had brought to her and the girl as she is she had to complain.

"So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear for the rest of my life?" She asked.

"Hey, if you don't want it…" Bonnie tried to say.

"No, she wants it." Stefan said quickly. Caroline sighed.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now comes the time when I explain the rules." Bonnie said. "The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it. So, if you do anything to hurt anyone."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Caroline told her.

"You're a vampire. That means the urge to kill will always be there, and you've already hurt Sarah." Bonnie spat and Stefan tried to stop it before it went out of control.

"Caroline knows that and she feels sorry for it. Sarah has forgiven her, what she hasn't forgiven is the fact that her sister and someone she considers a friend just left her while she was bleeding alone with Damon at the carnival." Stefan said and that made Bonnie feel bad.

"Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend." Caroline said calmly.

"I can't ignore what happened, ok. If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed." Bonnie told her and Caroline did as she was told.

"Did you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival or even hurt Sarah?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"He's still dead and Sarah is still hurt." Bonnie said but the last part was meant for herself as well. She had hurt Sarah too but it was easier to blame Caroline than herself.

"Do you want me to cast the spell or not?" Bonnie asked, but Caroline didn't say anything. Bonnie then started to chant under her breath whilst the sun shines on the ring. A few seconds later Bonnie were done with the spell, closed the drapes, and gave the ring to Caroline.

"All done." She said, Caroline took the ring and put it on.

"So that's it? I mean nothing witchy happened. No flickering lights no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?" Caroline was beginning to get snarky.

"Caroline." Stefan said slowly, trying to warn her, not to piss off the witch.

"What? I just want to make sure that it worked." She said and by now, Bonnie have had enough and pulled the drapes wide open. Caroline prepared for the worst but nothing happened.

"It worked." She said smugly.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?!" Caroline exclaimed.

"She's all yours." Bonnie whispered to Stefan before walking out of there.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I didn't know I had fallen asleep before Damon actually threw a magazine at my head and waking me up.

"Damon! What the hell?"

"Rise and shine, porcupine, we have arrived and you're snoring like a lumberjack or something." He said to me.

"I do not. You're stupid and I don't like you." I said as I walked out of the car but Damon wouldn't leave me alone. He tried to trip me all the time towards the stairs.

"Damon, stop it!" I said to him and was getting angry.

"Damon, please leave the girl alone. I'm going crazy over here!" Ric said and threw his hands in the air.

"Thank you, Ric. At least someone has manners." I said before walking away from Elena and Damon.

"So, Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Ric explained to us, and I found it interesting. We walked up to a girl sorting through some papers.

"Hi! I'm Alaric Saltzman, I talked to you on the phone earlier." Ric said to the girl.

"Yes. Of course, I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore." She said eying Damon up and down and it made me want to barf.

"Let me grab Isobel's keys." Vanessa told us.

"I'm sorry, this is my friends Damon, Elena and Elena's big sister, Sarah. I hope that this isn't too much of an imposition." Ric said as I waved like a retard.

"Please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa looked at Ric.

"No, I'm afraid not. That was something the four of us new was bullshit but I wasn't going to tell that to her. Vanessa opened the door to Isobel's office for us and I loved old rooms. There were things everywhere and I just loved it.

"I'll grab the lights. You guys take a look around. It's fascinating, isn't it?" Vanessa left the room and we started to look around.

"Hey Sarah, catch." Damon said and threw something at me. In reflex, I took it and noticed it was a human skull. I panicked, screamed out and dropped it on the floor, making both Ric and Elena to jump.

"Why do you always have to be such an ass?" I said angrily and the bastard only smiled.

"I live for it." He said and I was fuming with anger and muttered things under my breath only he could hear and that made him snicker.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked about Vanessa. I was standing right beside Elena when Vanessa returned and once again, I pushed Elena out of the way at the same time that she fired. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Damon hovering over me with an arrow in his back. He looked at me quickly before falling to the ground in pain. Ric took care of Vanessa, and pinned her to the wall, Elena were shocked and I tried to help Damon. He got up on his own but he couldn't get the arrow out.

"Sarah, would you take the arrow out of my back please, I can't reach it." Damon asked me nicely. That was new. Even though I've only known him for like three days.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Elena asked me as I made myself ready to pull the arrow out of Damon.

"Because, that's what you do for family." I said and pulled it out, making Damon grunt.

"And it gives me pleasure to bring you even more guilt than you already have." I said and dropped the arrow.

"That bitch is dead." Damon said slowly.

"You're not killing her." Elena said.

"Watch me."

"If you kill her, I'll never speak to you again." Elena did not just say that did she?

"And what makes you think you have power over me? Because I took an arrow for you? Newsflash I took one for your sister, not you. You are severely overestimating yourself." He told Elena and for once, I agreed with Damon. That was weird.

"Oh, right I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic mind who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead. Do whatever you want." Elena said.

"You're trying to manipulate me." Damon stated.

"If I was trying to manipulate you, you mean by telling the truth then ok. Guilty." Elena told him. All of this was so complicated. I followed Ric out of the office with Vanessa who was freaking out. It was kind of fun to watch.

"Please. I freaked! You would have done the same thing. It is not possible. Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. I read Isobel's research." She told him.

"Then you should know how possible this is." Ric said.

"Even I believed it right away but then again, I'm crazy." I said with a smirk and not making thing easier for Vanessa. Ric gave me a look and I knew I had taken it a little too far. Damon and Elena joined us.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and the descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore that you just shot." Elena explained.

"I would be extra nice to me right now." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. Oooh, big scary vampire.

"Look, we need your help, we need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena explained. This was going to be a long day. Right now, I wished that I had stayed back in Mystic Falls and had a normal day with Mason instead of this crap but as the history buff that I am, I couldn't help finding this interesting.

* * *

We walked back into Isobel's office with help from Vanessa this time, and it was papers everywhere. I didn't even know what I was looking for. Vanessa picked up a box and handed it to Elena.

"This box contains the research from when Katherine arrived at Mystic Falls, April 1864." Vanessa said.

"Is this all that there is about her?" Elena asked as I started to look through the files.

"All that I know of." She said and Elena sighed. She picked up some vervain and gave it to Vanessa.

"Here."

"Does vervain really work?" She asked.

"Nope! Not at all." Damon said from the other room.

"Can he hear us?"

"No that would be creepy." Damon whispered.

"Well you are creepy, so that sums it up quite nicely." I said looking up from my file. Damon only winked at me.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked.

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you've got to do is ask." Damon said with a smirk.

"Oh god! There's an image I`ll never get out of my head." I said with a groan and Vanessa blushed.

"No, that he can't do, he's very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena told her and that actually made me laugh. Elena can be funny if she sets her mind to it.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Now that Caroline finally had her daylight ring, Stefan took her out for a hunting trip in the woods, far away from people. Caroline wasn`t entirely sure about this but she was willing to try anything.

"So. what do I do when I see the rabbit?" She asked Stefan uncertain.

"Chase, it, catch it and feed on it." Stefan repeated for her.

"Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step to become a serial killer?" She asked.

"Well, you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire but if you're not serious about this then please tell me now."

"Of course, I am. I swear that I am, it's just that I haven't been out in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having fun, and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me. But I've been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out about the fact that I may have lost my best friend because I bit her." Caroline rambled on. Stefan tried to hold a serious face. Even though Caroline was a vampire, she sure acted like a normal teenage girl with normal teenage issues.

"And now you're laughing at me." She stated.

"I'm not laughing at you. None of this is funny, trust me." Stefan said.

"Its just that when you become a vampire all of their natural behavior get sort of amplified."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as a human, I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting, I felt their pain and felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire, all of that got magnified."

"So, you're saying, now I'm basically and insecure neurotic control freak on crack?" Caroline realized.

"I wouldn't say it like that but. Hey let's hunt ok and then after that, we'll go to the swimming hole. And for the record as I've said before, Sarah doesn't hate you. She loves you and she has forgiven you. She's just out of town with Alaric, Damon and Elena." Stefan said.

"Wait, how did that happen? Sarah is mad at Elena and can't stand Damon." Caroline exclaimed.

"Because she needs to know what Mason is before she gets too attached to him, and I thought that maybe this would be a good chance for her and Elena to talk and get things out in the open." Stefan said.

"You know, no matter how much I love Elena, what she did to Sarah, was not cool. Don't be surprised if it takes a while." Caroline said more excited now that she knew she was going to the swimming hole.

* * *

They party was already going on at the fullest and many people where there having a good time. Matt was standing by his truck filling up his cup with beer, thinking about Caroline and the fact that he couldn`t swim because of the stupid cast on his arm. Tyler came up to him.

"Is it me, or did Aimee Bradley's ass get hot?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"All class, all class. So, I guess this means you no longer think that you can work things out with Sarah?" Matt asked.

"No. I think we're better off as friends. Besides, she and Mason has gotten very close since he came back to the memorial on Thursday." Tyler shrugged.

"What? Are you serious? Wow. That's a little weird." Matt said.

"Yeah well. It is what it is. So, where's Forbes?" Tyler asked.

"I wish I knew." Matt sighed.

"Are you guys on the outs already?" Tyler made an 'I feel sorry for you' face.

"No, we're fine. I`m fine, I'm just not sure what she is." Matt said honestly as Mason's truck stopped up by the road.

"What's your uncle doing here?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, I thought he would be with Sarah." Tyler said and walked up to him.

"Are you busting us, or are you joining us?" Tyler asked Mason.

"Neither, why don't you just make sure that everyone is out of here by dark." Mason told him.

"Why? Do you need the place for yourself so you can take Sarah out here or?" Tyler smirked at his uncle.

"No, it's not like that."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She went with Elena and your history teacher to Duke and I have no idea why." Mason told him a little upset.

"Can you make sure that there's no one here after dark or not?" Mason asked again.

"Why? What happens after dark?"

"Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake." Mason said and it made Tyler laugh a little.

"You heard your mom. The family is liable if anything happens."

"Don't be a party killer." Tyler whined.

"Hey, I didn't say stop partying, I just said you have to take it elsewhere." Mason said with a grin.

"Alright. We'll be out of here." Tyler promised. Mason drove off and let the teenagers get back to business. He didn't mind that they were drinking. If they didn't do it here, they did it other places. He just hoped that Tyler did as he asked, it wasn't safe for the kids out there in the woods tonight.

Matt was still playing at his beer duty when Amy came up to him.

"Hey Amy." He said politely and handed her a new cup.

"Thanks. You know you`re missing all the fun in the water." She said with a flirty tone.

"Well, this thing is not waterproof so."

"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. Are we going to light a fire later and tell ghost stories?" Aimee asked with a smile. Before Matt could respond, Caroline showed up.

"Matt!"

"Caroline! I've been calling you." Matt said, glad to see his girlfriend again.

"I know, I got hold up but I'm here now so." She said and turned towards Amy.

"Hey Caroline" Aimee said a little uncomfortable.

"Go and find someone single to stalk Aimee." Caroline said compelling her so she would leave.

"Seriously?" Matt said.

"She was flirting with you."

"She's harmless. You don`t have to be rude." Matt told her.

"You're mad." Caroline stated.

"You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend. It's kind of lame, Caroline." Matt said before leaving her behind and he was quite upset with her. Stefan came up to Caroline.

"Hey, I saw that. You compelled her." Stefan stated.

"Well, she deserved it." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons." Stefan explained.

"Why is everyone sticking up for Aimee Bradley?" Caroline said angrily.

"Hey, don't let the jealousy get the best of you." Stefan tried to calm her down.

"Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too. That's just freaking great."

"I told you that this was't going to be easy."

"Yeah well, I might as well just have stayed dead. This entire personality thing is killing me." Caroline said in defeat, making Stefan laugh at her.

"Shut up Stefan."

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

Elena and I were still going through some of the papers but came up with nothing at all. It was so frustrating.

"Any luck?" Damon whispered in my ear making me jump. I hated when I snuck up on me like that.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena told him.

"You know it`s a bummer that we are not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon told us.

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena asked him and I just rolled my eyes. She was trying so hard not to show how much she actually liked him even though she didn't want to show it.

"Hey guys check this out." Ric said and I tried to hurry over to him but like the unlucky person I am, I caught myself on something and fell smack onto the floor.

"I'm ok!" I yelled and got up. Everyone was looking at me and that made me blush. Ric shook his head, and gave Vanessa the book he was reading.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers, to the Marechal de Retz." Vanessa said and I could feel the wheels turning in my head. I didn't understand anything of what she was saying.

"All of this translates roughly into the curse of the sun and the moon." Vanessa explained.

"It's native American." Ric said.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story was 600 years ago; werewolves and vampires plagued the Aztecs. They terrorized the countryside and made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whoever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa told us.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If there was a choice, it wouldn't have been called a curse." She said and I was more confused than ever.

"So, what does this mean exactly?" I asked dumbfounded.

"It means that your boyfriend might be one, and your ex- boyfriend might be one as well. You see, it's not smart to mix between two from the same family." Damon told me.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct in centuries of rivalry has made them hunt their prey of choice. Vampires." Vanessa said, and that made all of us look at Damon.

"Well if werewolves were hunting vampires I would know about it." Damon said with certainty in his voice.

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction."

"Why would they do that?" I asked a little concerned.

"To protect themselves, legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." Vanessa told us and made us all something to think about. This could be dangerous and I'm not sure I could handle it. If Mason really was a werewolf, Damon would kill him and I couldn't let that happen. I cared about Mason and didn't want him to get hurt.

* * *

Elena went outside to talk to Stefan on the phone and I stood in the window, looking at the moon who was getting higher by the second and I was wondering what Mason was doing right now, if the werewolf story was true I mean but everything else were true, so why not this? Was he scared? Did he hurt people? Would he hurt me? All these questions circle in my head and I almost didn't notice Damon standing next to me.

"You look lost." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Lost in thought I mean. What are you thinking about?" He asked me.

"Nothing that concerns you. You made that very clear yesterday." I said and walked away from him. Elena came back inside.

"Well, I managed to warn Stefan so hopefully they will be all right." She said. We continued to look through a little more of Isobel's stuff, even though we've been looking through them all day. Then I found a picture of Katherine and showed it to Elena.

"Hey, have you ever done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures but typically a doppelganger is a living, breathing double of one self." Vanessa said.

"Does Isobel have anything that explains the link between Katherine and me?"

"That is all she had on Katherine unfortunately but I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not very uplifting."

"And more things we already know." I said almost banging my head against the wall. I was starting to get tired, and I needed sleep soon.

"I just want to know why we look alike." Elena said and I couldn't blame her.

"It's a head-scratcher, isn't it?" Damon said and it made Elena turn to look at him.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?"

"Well, if I know anything, I'm not going to tell you. Not with that attitude." Damon said.

"That's good Damon and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend but you know what; Friends don't manipulate friends. They help each other." Elena said, I sat down in a chair and put my head on the table. I had a massive headache and had a hard time keeping my eyes open. I really needed to get home soon. The last thing I remember, was thinking about the last happy memory I had of my parents. The one when we were playing Pictionary.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Damon and Alaric could see how tired Sarah really was, and it didn't surprise them to hear soft snoring coming from the office. They looked at her and figured it was about time to leave soon.

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she came out of the bathroom, and that was when she saw her sister fast asleep with her arms tucked under her head.

"We should get her home. She's exhausted." Elena whispered to the boys.

"I've got her." Ric said and walked over to Sarah. He carefully lifted her up and she didn't even stir. Elena walked out to the car first and tried to get the door open but it's locked.

"Here, let me help you." Damon said, and unlocked the door. Elena tried to get into the car but he stopped her.

"You're not going to be able to hate me forever." He told her.

"Can we just go now please?" Elena asked as Damon took an old book out.

"You didn't dig deep enough." He told her, and Elena looked at the binding.

"Petrova? I saw this on the shelf." Elena told him.

"Katherine originally came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerina Petrova to be exact."

"How did you know that?" Elena asked.

"Back when I saw it engraved on an old heirloom. Men snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I'm very curious." Elena got in the car when Ric walked over with Sarah.

"Can you hold her while I get the door?" Ric asked Damon and he nodded. When he got Sarah in his arms, she snuggled even closer to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her sweet scent hit his nose and he hadn't noticed that about her earlier, and the way she moaned in her sleep, it did something to him, even though he didn't want to admit it. He blamed Elena's hostility against him. Sarah seemed so innocent in her sleep, and he felt the urge to protect her. Damon placed Sarah in the car as carefully as he could and Elena helped him supporting her, so that she could get her seatbelt on without waking her. Elena could see the concern Damon held for her older sister, and he had only known her for a few days. This could turn ugly very quickly.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Tyler managed to drag Aimee Bradley with him down to the old Lockwood cellar, and he was making out with her. The other ones at the party had already gone elsewhere just as he promised Mason.

"Wait, wait. No, I'm sorry." Amy said stopping Tyler from kissing her neck.

"What's the deal? Come on." Tyler said and made a move to kiss her again.

"No wait I can't, I'm not into it." She said honestly.

"Then why did you come with me?"

"I don't know. I`m not even sure if I was flirting with you, I like Matt." Aimee told him.

"Ouch. Uhm, ok." Tyler felt as if had been kicked in the balls. It's not every day he gets stuff like that thrown in his face.

"I should go, I'm sorry." Aimee said and walked away from him, and for the first time since he broke up with Sarah, he was actually turned down by someone and it hurt his pride a little.

After Stefan's talk with Elena, he walked around in the woods to see if he could find Mason anywhere, and to look for Caroline. That was when he suddenly heard an animal growl and he followed the sound. Stefan found Mason's car in the middle of nowhere. He walked up to it and noticed claw marks on the ground and he thought he saw movements inside of the truck. He noticed two yellow eyes looking at him, and suddenly a wolf came through the back window. Stefan tumbled to the ground and watched as the wolf took off through the forest.

"Caroline." Stefan mumbled for himself and took off through the forest. He had to find her before the wolf did.

Caroline were walking around in the forest with Matt. It was deadly quiet around them.

"This seems like the spot." Matt said.

"For what?" Caroline asked but were silenced by a kiss that turned out to a full-blown make out session. Suddenly Matt pulled away at the sound of growling.

"Did you hear that?" he asked put Caroline were too fixated by the blood rushing in his veins and pushed him against a tree and kissed him more roughly. She completely lost herself when Matt cut his wrist and attacked him drinking his blood. Stefan came out of nowhere and got her off.

"Caroline stop!" He told her and she regained focus.

"What did I do? I have to help him." She said and tried to get past Stefan.

"I know you do, but we need to leave the woods right now." As on cue, Caroline heard the growling.

"What was that?" She asked alarmed.

"Matt stay down, do not move." Stefan compelled him, before turning to the newborn vampire. "Caroline, you and I are going to run. It will follow us and we will lead it away from Matt ok. Run as fast as you can do you understand me?" Caroline nodded.

"Go, now!" Stefan pushed her forward and took off after her. When Caroline reached the old Lockwood cellar, she stopped.

"Wait! What is that?"

"It's a werewolf, he will kill us and he can." Then they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked and out of nowhere, the wolf attacked Caroline. Stefan managed to get the wolf away from Caroline but it stood up ready to attack again. Without knowing why, Tyler stood up for the two vampires.

"No!" Tyler roared and the wolf focused on him. The wolf looked at him for a few seconds before it took off in the forest. Caroline and Stefan found Matt again and compelled him to forget what happened to him. It was the best thing for him not to remember it. Caroline felt horrible as it was.

Tyler walked around in the woods in search of the wolf. He found Mason's car and saw the damages. He picked up some clothes not understanding what was going on.

"Do you want to toss me those?" He heard from behind him and looked at a very naked and dirty Mason. He did as he`s told and he started to realize things.

"It was you." He stated and Mason nodded. He didn't know what else to do and they both knew what the other were thinking. How would they keep this hidden from Sarah?

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I woke up sometime during the drive back to Mystic Falls. At first, I couldn't understand what was going on. The last thing I remember where me staring at the picture of Katherine Pierce.

"What's going on? Where are we?" I asked rather sleepy.

"We're on our way back home. You fell asleep in Isobel's office so we figured it was about time to head home." Elena said and I stretched a little.

"Oh. Well sorry to ruin your road trip." I said with a yawn.

"There was nothing more to find anyway." Damon called from the front seat before looking at me with the hint of a smile, and I could not understand why he would do that towards me.

"How far are we from home?" I asked.

"It's not far. 20 minutes maybe." Alaric said. I looked out the window and my mind was twirling. Could I feel safe with Mason? Did I want to feel safe with Mason? I knew he just got back here and things were moving so fast but after what I learned today, I knew that he was a werewolf but he was still the guy I knew. Elena touched my arm and got me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. Where's your head?" She asked me and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm just tired I guess. It's been a long day." I replied the best I could.

When we finally got home, I felt relieved. I just wanted to relax and go to bed soon. Alaric walked into the house first, and I volunteered to take our bags from the car. That way, I got some time for myself. I was standing closer to the stairs when I heard the conversation between Damon and Elena on the porch and I couldn't walk up to them and interrupt their talk. It was too important.

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" Elena asked.

"No, no I didn't." Damon said after a brief pause and I knew that already. He just had to admit it in order for us to move on with our lives.

"Katherine was really pissing me off, I snapped and I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry." Damon said to her and I had to hold back my own tears.

"I'm glad that you're honest with me and the answer to the question about our friendship; is yes. You have lost me forever." Elena told him.

"You knew that already didn't you? You used me today." Damon stated.

"You had information about Katherine that I needed to know." Elena confirmed.

"I thought you said friends don't manipulate friends. You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." Damon said and walked down the stairs. He stopped when he saw me. Elena went inside and closed the door behind her.

"Well I guess you're angry with me too." Damon said to me but I shook my head.

"I was never angry with you. I just feel sad and hurt for myself and for you because you let one person in this world define who you are, when you can be so much more than that." I told him honestly.

"So, I haven't lost you forever too?" He asked me.

"No, you haven't, but then again, you don't really know who I am or what I've been through these last few months, and I don't know you. We don't know each other and I'm not yours to lose." I said before walking past him and through the door. I meant every word I said and it felt good to say it out loud. I leaned against the door and Jenna came out to meet me with Ric on her heel.

"Hey. Did you have a good time?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I just need to go take a shower. It's been a very long day." I said and walked up the stairs. I took a long shower, and threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie before walking downstairs. Elena were talking on the phone with Stefan in her room, so I decided to take a cup of tea before going to bed. When I stepped into the kitchen, I could see Jenna and Ric standing there kissing each other with such passion and love that it made me think about my own situation and I knew what I had to do. I silently backed away without any noise and took Jenna`s keys. When I reached the door, I turned around and called out.

"Hey Jenna? I'm just going out to buy some ice cream. I'll be back soon." I told her.

"But we have ice cream here." Jenna called from the kitchen.

"Yeah but not the kind I want." I said before walking out the door. I got into the car and drove off.

* * *

I felt nervous the whole time I'm driving, but the minute I saw the Lockwood Mansion I felt calmer somehow. I stopped the car and got out, leaning against the hood of the car. Do I knock on the door? Do I call him? Just then, I got the answers to my questions. Mason looked out the window and waved at me. Two minutes later, he walked out the door and towards me.

"Hey." He said and I could see how tired he was.

"Hey. You look like shit. No offence." I said with a smile, caressing his face lightly, making Mason lean into my hand.

"None taken. I'm dead tired, but glad you took the time to come by." He said with a smile.

"How was your trip to Duke?" He asked me.

"Tiring, and uneventful at least for me but I guess the others had a good time." I said wrapping my arms around myself. It was now or never. I thought to myself.

"The trip gave me time to think about stuff."

"Like what?" Mason asked.

"About myself and how I need to move on, take some risks." I said with a sigh.

"And what did you figure out?" He asked me. Before I could stop myself, I took a few steps forward and kissed him. I can tell he was shocked about it, but it didn't take him long before he responded and kissed me back. Mason ran his hands, down my sides, settling on my waist, before picking me up, placing me on the hood of my car.

The kissing intensified, and It felt like I was on fire. My whole body responded in a way I've never experienced before. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him closer to me, and Mason tangled his hand in my messy, curly hair and pressed me even closer to him. After a while, we broke apart slowly, and I pressed my forehead against his. We were both breathing heavily, and I really didn't want to let him go.

"So worth it." I whispered before kissing him again, letting go of him and got back into my car. I could see it in Mason's eyes that there was something there. Lust? Want? Adoration? I don't know, but I didn't want to spoil the perfect moment we just shared.

* * *

When I got home, I felt as if I was floating on a cloud or something. I closed the door and leaned against it. I couldn't help smiling for myself and closed my eyes for a second. I didn't even noticed Jenna talking to me at first.

"Hey! Earth to Sarah!" She said and I finally looked at her.

"Where is the ice cream?" She asked when she saw that my hands where empty.

"Uhm. They were sold out." I lied.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked me worriedly.

"Yeah. Everything is great actually." I said with what felt like a flushed face.

"I think I will go to bed." I said and walked up the stairs in a dream – like state. Elena came out of the kitchen and stood beside Aunt Jenna.

"What's wrong with her?" Elena asked.

"I really don't know." Jenna said looking back at her other niece. I walked into Jeremy's room and just fell backwards on the bed. He took off his headphones and looked at me.

"What's up with you? Why does it look like you've been running a mile?" He asked me.

"Let's just say that I had a really crappy day but this evening made it so, so much better." I said with a girly grin.

Right now, for the first time in months, I actually felt happy and I had to admit to myself.

I was crushing on Mason Lockwood and I had it bad.

* * *

 **There you have it! I have to say; I really really liked the ending of this chapter.**

 **I really hope you liked it as well and please leave a review :) It makes me feel happy and I makes the story more fun to write :)**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***ILOVETMI: I'm glad you liked it! Haha! It's a little weird that she used to date Tyler, but it works. I think we all want a Damon in our lives. We all NEED one. I have my plans on how to deal with the whole vampire thing when I get to it. She won't be a vampire for a long time. But considering her mental state, being a vampire would be interesting. Maybe she would be just as crazy as Aurora in "The Originals"?**

 ***Lorena 340: Glad you like it, and I hope Damon will grow on you as the story progress.**

 ***Tina: I like Mason and Sarah together as well. Let's face it, we would all want Elijah as our boyfriend.**

 ***LMarie99: I will take you wishes into consideration, and I love your reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes. I'm back again! I am so glad you like this story and that I get so much positive feedback.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter too:)**

 **This chapter is rated M for mature scenes.**

 **Read, review and enjoy!**

 _ **I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

 ** _Lockwood Mansion 1864_**

 _Katherine was dancing with a human Stefan._

 _"Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine flirted with him and he tried to kiss her._

 _"No touching Mr. Salvatore. Those are the rules." She told him._

 _"I thought you didn't believe in rules." Stefan said to her with suspicion. Stefan looked over to his brother and he did not look happy._

 _"My brother still seems pretty upset that you chose to escort you." Stefan told Katherine._

 _"Well, Damon needs to concede that you are a better dancer. Huh, it seems like he found someone else to occupy his time." Katherine said. Stefan looked over and he didn't understand._

 _"Sarah?" Stefan didn't understand why he would dream about his girlfriend's big sister._

 _"Stefan, don't!" Katherine said but Stefan kept going. He followed them through the door and suddenly he was at the Grill._

 _There he saw Elena and Sarah standing by the pool table._

 _"It's your turn." Elena said and held out the stick for him. He smiled and walked towards them but Damon and an unknown person cut him off and walked over to the girls. Both Elena and Sarah looked really happy and the unknown guy kissed Elena tenderly._

 _"It hurts, doesn't it? Now you know how I feel. Don`t fight it Stefan. You know she's just going to break your heart, finding someone human to spend her life with. You loved me once, you can love me again."_

* * *

Stefan woke up with a jolt. It was only a dream. Elena were snuggling up next to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." He told her but then he started to think. Elena slept at home last night. This wasn't her. Stefan shot out of bed to get away.

"Katherine." He spat out.

"You have to admit. I'm getting better at this." She said with a grin.

"It was easy getting inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?" Katherine asked. Stefan tried to attack her but she was too strong for him.

"Are we really going to do this again? We both know I can rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." She said with cockiness.

"Elena, I can understand but why Damon and Sarah?" Stefan asked.

"Even if you want to admit it yet or not, Sarah is going to be a part of your life. She will become one of your best friends or something, and you and I both know that your worst fear is Damon doing something to either of the Gilbert girls." Katherine told him honestly.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you Stefan."

"Why are you back?"

"Well, there's three reasons; You, you and you." Katherine answered.

"I can't quite get that down. It just gets stuck in my throat." Stefan told her.

"But I know that under that hot body of yours, is the man that fell in love with me."

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I woke up with a smile on my face and I could just feel that this is going to be a good day. The sun was shining and I really felt good for a change. I got dressed and almost skipped downstairs.

"Good morning!" I said to Ric and Jenna who was standing in the kitchen, making lunch.

"And good morning to you too or should I say midday. I can see that the good mood from yesterday is still effective." Jenna said with a smile. I looked at the clock, and it said noon. Wow. Making out really takes it out of you.

"Well, when you have a reason to be happy, then I don't see why not." I said grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel before sitting down. Both Ric and Jenna looked at me strangely. Should I not be happy?

"Why? Is it wrong of me to be happy?" I asked alarmed.

"No, of course not! I'm happy that you're like this. I just wish I knew what or who made you like this." Jenna looked intrigued.

"Well. I don't kiss and tell." I said with a grin and I could see that Ric were starting to catch on.

"Do you know what we should do today? We should have a barbecue." Ric said with a smile.

"We should? Why?" Jenna asked.

"Well, I would like to know who you went to school with. So, I was thinking about we could maybe invite Mason Lockwood?" Ric said and I choked on my coffee. Jenna looked at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah, I was a little too greedy with my coffee that's all. I think a barbeque would be a good idea." I said trying to cover up my nervousness.

"Great! I'll call Mason!" Jenna said and picked up her phone.

"And I'll go out and buy food." Ric said and walked to the door.

"Can I go with you Ric? I need to go to the Grill for a bit." I asked as I jumped of my chair.

"Yeah sure. I can drop you off." Ric told me. When we got outside, I stopped Ric.

"Hey. What's going on? Something's not right here." I said to him.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just a barbecue, that's all." Ric said and got in the car. If it was all innocent, why did I have the feeling as if something bad was going to happen?

* * *

Ric dropped me off at the Grill and I went inside. I found Elena with her head in a book. It looked old.

"What are you reading?" I asked and she looked up.

"What? Are you talking to me today?" She asked before turning back to her book.

"Not really, but I just needed to tell you that Jenna and Ric are having a barbecue today." I told her.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"That's exactly what I said. Ric's out buying food as we speak."

"Well, this should be fun." Elena sighed.

"Hey, look at all of this." Elena said and showed me some writing. I sat down beside her to look at it. It was a language I didn't understand.

"I can't understand anything. Where did you get this book?" I asked.

"Damon gave it to me. It turns out Katherine's birth name is Katerina Petrova and she was from Europe." Elena told me and it was a lot to take in.

"So, is this some kind of diary or something?" I asked, flipping a few pages. I had a feeling this book was of value to Katherine.

"Or family history, I don't know." Elena said as we continued going through the book for a while, maybe two hours or something. We were both in our own worlds when we suddenly felt someone beside us. I looked up and saw Damon.

"God! Don't do that!" I told him trying to steady my heart.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon said and I kicked him in the leg.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth that is not stabbing you in the back. It's using your own tactics against you." Elena told him and got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I made myself clear Damon. I want nothing to do with you." Elena said, a little too dramatic for my taste. She grabbed my hand, and practically forced me to follow her. What just happened?

"Ok. See you at Jenna's Barbecue." Damon told us.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know him. So, I told Ric, who told Jenna…" Damon told us, and with what we found out yesterday, I didn't want this to turn out badly.

"Does Jenna know that you're going because I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you." I told him.

"I'm hoping a peach cobbler pie will loosen that up a little." Damon said with a smirk. I shook my head, and walked over

"Damon, I'm begging you. Leave Mason alone, and don't make yourself another enemy just because you don't know the guy." I said and then walked out of the Grill. I started to walk towards home, when Elena stopped beside me.

"Come on, jump in. I can give you a ride home." She told me. I didn't actually want too but I didn't want to walk all the way home either, so I took her offer. I didn't say much on the way home. I was too excited to see Mason again.

* * *

When I got back to the house, I went straight upstairs. I knew I couldn't wear sweats to a barbecue, so I found some leggings and a nice tunic, so nothing too fancy. I sat down at my table, and applied a little makeup, just so I didn't look so pale. I was nervous about seeing Mason again, so I sat there, my head swimming with thoughts, and didn't even hear the doorbell.

"So, I had this weird dream last night." I looked up through my mirror and what I saw made a big smile on my face. I turned around slowly, and got up.

"Oh? And what did you dream about?" I asked and leaned against my dresser.

"I dreamed about a very attractive girl, who came to my doorstep and told me about her day and out of nowhere, she just took a risk and kissed me." I felt a faint blush appear on my face.

"Well. This girl of yours sounds like she went for what she wanted." I replied. Mason chuckled at me and moved closer. I felt my insides tighten and my heart go crazy.

"Yeah but then this weirdest thing happened. I woke up and then she was just gone, leaving me all alone." Mason said huskily.

"What a stupid thing to do." It almost came out in a whisper.

"I thought so too but then it got me thinking. It was somewhat mysterious and it left me wanting to do it again." Mason told me and brushed his fingertips along my cheek, making me bite my lip, trying to contain a shiver.

"Too bad it was just a dream." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Yeah, about that." Mason said before slowly placing his lips on mine. Once again, my senses went out of control and the kiss grew more passionate by the second. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. I was very aware of him touching me and before I knew it, he had me pinned up against the wall, not that I complained. His hands traveled down my sides and hitched them up under my knees so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. I managed to place my hands down his back, under his shirt, and clawing a little. Scratching his skin. That made Mason groan into my mouth. I really wanted him to take me right away, but then I remembered that everyone was downstairs, and that didn't seem appropriate.

"Ok. As much as I want this to happen, I don't think it's such a good idea to do this with the house full of guests." I told him. Mason sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against mine. We were both panting, and I've never wanted anything like this in my entire life.

"You have a point. This is not the best time." he said and kissed my forehead.

"I should probably go to the bathroom." He told me and let go of the grip he had on me.

"Oh? Was it that hot for you?" I teased him.

"Not only that but I had to come up with a reason to go up here in the first place." Mason said to me before going into the bathroom. I tried to control myself and walked down the stairs. Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked and Jenna handed me some plates to place on the other side of the table. I tried my best not to look too flushed. But it wasn't that easy.

"Thank you for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction. " Elena said as she filled up some bowls with chips.

"Well, she's not the plus one I am worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asked.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker." I called from the other side of the table. Making Jenna laugh, agreeing with me.

"Come on, Jenna, be nice." Elena said.

"Be nice? I'll be nice when he learns to keep his paws off you, or you for that matter." She said looking at me.

"No problem there." I said under my breath. Aunt Jenna turned to me.

"Please don't tell me the guy you've been all smiley about is Damon?" I almost dropped the knives.

"Aunt Jenna! You are disgusting!" I said as I walked over to her. "There's no way in hell, that I would ever consider going out with Damon Salvatore."

"Good news! I found the shot glasses!" Mason said as he walked into the kitchen. My heart rate picked up right away, and I tried to figure out what to do. I could see it in Mason's eyes that he loved the way I was acting. He was enjoying this.

"That would be my exit." Elena said and walked away.

"You're here for ten minutes, and already you have me back under the bleachers." Jenna said to him.

"Just like old times huh?" Mason said, and it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

I was really trying to get away, and as Ric came into the kitchen, I found my cue to leave. I walked out to the hall and met Caroline. I hadn't seen her since the carnival and now, she was almost in tears.

"No, no. None of that. You know that there's no hard feelings. Everything is forgotten ok?" I said to my best friend.

"Ok." She said steadying her breath. I smiled at her, and wrapped my arms around her. She tried to calm herself down, and hugged me back with caution. We walked outside to Elena who were trying to call someone.

"Was that Stefan?" Caroline asked, as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"He hasn't called me back and I don't know if I should worry." Elena told us, and she really seemed bothered by it.

"I'm sure he's fine. God, I can't stop eating! Stefan says it is a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible to fight the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline told us.

"I know, Stefan really hates that part, so." Elena added.

"Yeah. He hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline said without thinking.

"He said that?"

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you, trust me it's there. That's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline said, but she suddenly looked at me funny. Ric came out to us.

"Hey, food's ready." He said and Caroline jumped up. Elena walked in first and I was about to go in when Caroline held me back.

"What's going on with you?" She whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"It's something different about you. Are you hooking up with someone?" She said a little louder.

"Caroline! I'm not answering that." I told her.

"You totally are! Who is it? Do I know him?" She urged on.

"Ok. I'm not going to answer that either, and now I'm going in to eat." I said.

"I'm going to figure it out, you know." She said as we walked inside.

"But I'm not going to tell you." I argued back we kept on like this until we noticed everyone were watching us.

"What's going on?" Jenna said.

"Nothing!" Both Caroline and I said at the same time, before finding our seats. I sat down at my usual spot that happened to be next to Mason and I'm sure he planned this. It was an awkward silence around the table at first because no one knew how to start a conversation. The Ric was the first one to break the ice.

"So, Mason, did you and Jenna hang out a lot in high school?" Ric asked, trying not to sound like a boyfriend checking out the competition.

"Yeah, we were in the same crowd. We're about the same age so." Mason replied.

"You should have seen Mason in school. Every girl lined up pining after him. He was the class stud." Jenna said and it was clearly that she`s had one too many shots already. I did not like this topic, I felt very uncomfortable and this did not go unknown by Mason, Caroline or Damon.

"She's making it seem so much worse than it was." Mason told him, trying to laugh it off.

"And where you ever an item?" Great! Ric was really playing the role of the overprotective boyfriend.

"No, Jenna were too caught up in Logan Fell land." He said, and then I felt a hand caressing my thigh. It surprised me, and I dropped my fork on my plate with a loud bang. Everyone stared at me.

"Sorry. I'm just clumsy, that's all." I said, and I could see Mason smirking. I picked it up again but I couldn't concentrate on my food at all. Mason's hand was distracting me and I knew he did it on purpose. I tried to make him stop by discreetly trying to move his hand away under the table but instead, he laced my fingers with his.

"Anyway. It's nice to see that you've caught yourself such a great guy, Jenna. You deserve it." Mason said with a smile.

"Ah! To be young, and in love." Damon said sarcastically, and for some reason he looked at me.

"Sarah is seeing someone!" Caroline suddenly blurted out, making everyone yet again looking at me.

"Caroline!" I yelled out with wide eyes.

"What? I just broke up with Matt. I need to live vicariously through someone. Stefan and Elena are too boring. No offence." Caroline told Elena.

"I know she's been acting strange since she came home late last night. She told me that she was going out to buy ice cream and came home empty handed." Jenna added.

"Could we please stop talking about this?" I asked. Damon were looking between Mason and me. He knew, of course he knew. Even Elena knew.

"So, are you going to tell us who you left to see yesterday?" Jenna asked again. I was really losing my patience here.

"Come on Jenna, give the girl a break. You knew how it was back then. Let the girl have some privacy." Mason said playfully to Jenna.

"I guess you're right. I`ll figure it out eventually. I'm just concerned because I want you to be safe. Are you being safe?" That's it! I am not taking this anymore and dropped the fork.

"I'm not hungry anymore, If you'll excuse me." I said as I took my plate and walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

God! I hated drunk Jenna. I dropped my plate in the sink and just leaned into the counter with my head in my hands. This was not happening I thought to myself and all I wanted to do was to just walk out the door and never come back. How were I supposed to deal with this?

I decided I couldn't dwell on that now, and started to do some dishes after the grilling, even though the other ones were still eating. I had to occupy my mind. I didn't know how long I was scrubbing the counter top, but I felt like I just had to do it. I was cracking and I didn`t know what else to do. I heard some movement from the dining room and the first person to come into view were Damon with a few plates. He put the down in the sink.

"So, Mason… Really?" Damon whispered in my ear.

"Damon, not now ok. I'm not in the mood to talk to you, so please just leave me alone." I warned him.

"Didn't you learn anything at Duke yesterday? If we're right about the Lockwood's they could be dangerous for you to be around." Damon told me, and it made me huff.

"Because you are so much safer." I spat at him and it made him shut up. The smirk on his face, told me he was up to something. He walked up to me, trapping me against the counter, and it felt uncomfortable, on the same time as it felt kinda exciting.

"Well, try telling that to your heartbeat that." Damon said with a low voice and that was when I pushed him away.

"Get away from me!"

"Damon! Leave the girl alone will you!" Thank god, Alaric came to my rescue. Elena, Caroline, Jenna and Mason all came into the kitchen.

"Just leave things on the counter, I'll clean up." I said without looking at anyone.

"You don't have to do that." Elena and Jenna said at the same time.

"Yeah, well I want to. I'm not in the mood to be surrounded by people right now so." I told them and turned around towards the sink again, filling it up with soap water. Ric took Jenna out in the living room and I scolded at Elena so badly that she fled too. Caroline wanted to stay and help, probably out of quilt.

"Caroline. I can do this."

"I know you can but I want to help." She said.

"And I told you, I wanted to be alone!" I exploded and threw things a little hard into the sink, making a few plates break in two. With that, I left the kitchen and then I had to walk past Mason, and I could tell that he felt bad for me.

* * *

I walked into my bedroom and laid down on the bed. Maybe I was overreacting but I felt so exposed. After a few minutes, there was a knock on my door.

"Go away!" I mumbled into my pillow but the person didn't go away. Alaric stepped into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Look. I know I can't defend what Jenna and the others did but they didn't mean anything of it." He told me.

"Yeah well. They should know better." I said with a deep sigh.

If I promise to keep Jenna and the others in check, will you please come downstairs? Damon has taken out Pictionary, and I think I need some assistance." Ric smiled hopefully at me.

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood for that now." I told him honestly.

"Please do it for Mason then. You have no idea how badly he wanted to go up here, but he knew that would only do things even worse for you and it's killing him." Ric said and that made me feel bad.

"You won't tell anyone? I don't know what this thing with Mason is and Damon is hell bent on making his life a living hell, and if Caroline finds out, the whole town knows about it in an hour.

"I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll make sure Elena doesn't either. I can't promise you anything about Damon though." Ric said and gave me a hug. The talk with Ric really helped, and I followed him downstairs. I could hear everyone laughing inside the living room. Caroline was at the board, trying to draw something. She may be cute but the girl can`t draw to save her life.

"Is it a bird, a plane? Is it SUPERMAN!" Jenna yelled.

"No! Come on seriously! Can't anyone see what this is?" She asked with a high-pitched voice. I looked at the drawing once and I could see what it was.

"It's Dumbo." I said and everyone turned towards me.

"How did you know that?" Jenna and Elena asked at the same time.

"Because Dumbo were one of our favorite movies when we were kids." I said, and it made Caroline crack a sad smile.

"Ok. Enough of this sentimental crap. Now it's my turn." Damon said and took the marker away from Caroline. I sat down on the couch next to Ric and Caroline, but I glanced at Mason. He looked at me trying to read my face, I just smiled at him, and he knew that I felt better. After that, I tried to enjoy myself and after a while, I felt more relaxed and I found out that Jenna and the others actually amused me with their enthusiasm.

"Dress, ballerina!" Jenna said.

"Oh! Puppy, puppy with a tutu!" Caroline almost jumped off the couch and knocking me off it at the same time.

"No!"

"Dog, hound dog. You ain't nothing but a hound dog!" I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

"Dancing with wolves." Mason said, making everyone look at him.

"Mason wins… Again." Damon said.

"Hooow is that a wolf?" Jenna asked as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink.

Elena were taking out the peach cobbler Damon brought with him, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." He said.

"Would you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena asked.

"I want her to like me."

"Well, you have to do a better job than getting her drunk." I said before leaving the kitchen as Jenna entered it. I wasn't in the mood for pie, so I walked upstairs and made sure that I had everything ready for school in the morning, and that I had everything I needed before my therapist appointment at nine. Everything was ok and when I came downstairs again, Caroline and Elena left, thank god. I needed some space from them right now. Jenna was really going at it and now she was setting up guitar hero with help from Ric. I shook my head and then I heard the conversation in the kitchen.

"Jenna just brought out guitar hero. I think it's time to stop this." Mason said with a smile.

"I happen to like guitar hero. So, you are barking up the wrong tree my friend." I face palmed myself. This was going too far.

"Ok, you've got to stop with the innuendos. You win, you're hilarious." Mason said and thank you lord for that.

"Thank you."

"Do you think that I don't know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless." Damon asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not your enemy, Damon." Mason told him.

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon said.

"That was a mistake."

"Really?" Damon shot back. That's it. I have to say something.

"Would you stop?! This is going out of proportion." I said as I made myself known. That was when Mason knew that I knew.

"What happened in the woods yesterday, wasn't something that was planned. Stefan and Caroline were at the wrong place at the wrong time. It will not do anyone any good to continue this." I told the both of them.

"I'm not taking any sides in this but don't make this harder than it already is. Now, I want you to shake hands and even though you can't stand each other you just have to managed to be around each other." I was almost shaking, but the boys didn't say anything back to me and just shook hands. I knew Mason meant it but it was worse with Damon because I didn't know what he was thinking. Damon scolded a little at me as he walked past me but I didn`t care.

"So, you knew." Mason stated.

"Yeah, I've known since the minute I got back. Jeremy told me about the vampires and yesterday I learned about the werewolves." I told him honestly. Mason didn't say anything else and put his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He whispered as he kissed my head.

"I like to think that I am." I said into his chest and it made him chuckle. I really wanted to kiss him but Jenna were screaming from the living room.

"You have to come now, Mason, or we're forced to start without you."

"Go, have fun." I said letting him go.

"You don't want to join?" He asked.

"No. I have some cleaning up to do here, so I think that I should do that. Go kick her ass, or Damon's. It's totally up to you." I said hopefully. Mason laughed at me and left me to clean the kitchen. It really looked like a mess. I was totally in my own world, and that was how I liked it. I used my time with the cleaning whilst I gritted my teeth to the way Jenna was screaming into the microphone. Oh, poor supernatural creatures with supernatural hearing. I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Caroline and Elena were driving towards the boarding house to go see Stefan. Elena had tried to reach him all day and came up with nothing.

"Thank you for doing this. I appreciate it." Elena said to Caroline.

"Here we come, to the rescue." Caroline said with an attitude.

"Why are you being like this?"

"That's my own drama. I'm sure the two of you will beat the odds. Not that there's any study to pull odds from. What is the success rate for vampire/human couplings? I'm guessing no." Caroline said, a little harshly.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena felt a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Let's talk about something else. How about the fact that Sarah is hiding whom she went to see last night? I could hear her heartbeat and she is hiding someone and I think that it is someone we know." Caroline said.

"I think that Sarah is too fragile to even have a relationship, or to even tell us about it. I think we should just leave it be and let her decide when she wants to tell." For once, Elena actually thought about her sister.

"I bet you she's back with Tyler again and she doesn`t want anyone to know."

"Caroline, she's not back with Tyler."

"You don't know that. For all you know, she could have met someone in Denver." Elena said, trying to do her best to cover for Sarah.

"Did she?" Caroline asked but Elena didn't answer.

"You know something, don't you? You know whom she went to see yesterday." Caroline stated.

"Yes, I do but it's not up to me to tell. I need to be there for my sister and this is clearly a way for me to show that she can trust me again." Elena told her. At the same time, one of the tires of the car went flat.

"Oh crap." Caroline said and pulled over. Elena sighed. This was not happening this was not her day.

Back at the Gilbert house, it started getting dark and it was time for the party to leave. Sarah was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"So, I take it there's no takers to grab some beers at the grill?" Mason asked. "It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here."

"I prefer the term role model." Jenna said and Sarah made some noise about that making her glare at her oldest niece.

"Ok, but thanks for having me." Mason said and gave Jenna a hug.

"Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, look forward to it." Ric replied. Damon walked up to them.

"You know I should be going too." He said glaring a little at Sarah before he glared at Mason.

Sarah and Mason looked a little at each other before he walked out the door.

Damon turned his attention towards Jenna.

"Jenna, you were a wonderful hostess." He said and it made Sarah almost barf.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna said back.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" Damon asked.

"No." Sarah slipped out before she could help herself. Jenna glared at her. "I'm still deciding."

"Good enough for me." Damon said and opened the door.

"Bye. Goodbye, sunshine." He said towards Sarah.

"Oh, bite me." She said and that made the vampire smirk.

"My pleasure doll face." He said before closing the door.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I felt so relieved when Damon finally left my house. I couldn't stand that man. I decided to go upstairs to get ready for bed but then Jenna stopped be.

"What the hell was that?" She asked me.

"What was what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"The way you acted just now, towards me and Damon. Are you saying that I'm not a good role model?" Ric tried to stop her but she didn`t listen.

"I've never said that."

"Then why did you just react like that, that's just disrespectful." She said to me as she followed me into my room.

"Disrespectful? You want to talk about being disrespectful. Fine let's talk. Let's talk about the way you treated me when we were eating earlier. I told you I didn't want to talk about my personal life in front of everyone, and still you didn't back down. Did I hear any apology? No, you just continued on and then sent your boyfriend to deliver the apology. No offence Ric." I almost screamed and Jenna didn't know what to say.

"Just get out of my room, I can't look at you right now." Ric knew that it was about time to get Jenna out of there. When I finally got the chance to lock the door, I walked over to my closet and took my bag out. I found out I couldn't stay in the house tonight and gathered my things I needed for tomorrow and slowly walked out of my room. I could hear Jenna and Ric talking inside her room so I went down as quietly as I could. Without any noise, I slipped out the door and walked down the porch before I vanished down the street.

I didn't know where to go at first but I kept on walking until I saw the Lockwood mansion. I hurried over the driveway, up the stairs and knocked on the door. I knew that Mason wasn't there yet so I hoped that Tyler or at least Carol was home. I was so glad when I saw it was Tyler who opened the door.

"Sarah, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" He asked me when he saw how badly I was shaking.

"I uh. I had a huge fight with Jenna and I couldn't stay at home." I told him and he opened the door more for me so I could go inside. He took my bags from me and hugged me.

"You know it's ok to cry." He whispered in my ear.

"I have cried so much lately, I don't want to cry anymore." I told him.

"Let's get you to bed ok? I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Tyler took my bags and brought me upstairs. He walked as far down the hall as possible in the other end of where his bedroom was.

"You can sleep in here." He told me and opened the door. It was a really nice room and I like it.

"I like it." I said and gave him a small smile.

"I would think so. It's Mason's room." Tyler said and smiled. I couldn't help but blush.

"Tyler. I'm sorry about all of this. I didn`t mean for this to happen. I mean, he's your uncle, and I know it's complicated." I told him.

"Hey. I don't care about that. All I want is for you to be ok, to feel loved and most importantly feel safe." Tyler told me.

"Well. It's a good thing I'm surrounded by werewolves then." I laughed a little but instantly regretting it.

"So, you knew already?" He asked.

"Yeah, I found out last night. Hope you're not mad." Tyler only laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you Sarah. Now get to bed. I'll tell Mason that you're here." Tyler said before leaving the room. I took out my favorite t-shirt and changed for bed. I was so ready for bed it should have been illegal. I made myself comfortable and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Elena and Caroline were still waiting for the tow truck to arrive and Elena was getting impatient.

"Are you sure the tow's coming? We've been waiting forever."

"I know it's weird, but they said they would be here by now." Caroline told her.

"I'm just going to call Jenna." Elena said and took her phone out.

"No just let me try the tow people again, and I'll use my aggro voice."

"We can just walk from here." Elena said and tried to start walking.

"I can't just leave my car here." Caroline argued.

"Fine. Then I'm so desperate that'll call Sarah." Elena told her.

"Just give me a minute Elena."

"What part of me being worried for Stefan don't you get?" Elena asked.

"What's the rush? Why are you rushing to a relationship that is doomed to work?" Caroline snapped at her.

"I know that you are upset about Matt, and the fact that Sarah got angry with you today, but would you stop projecting over on me and Stefan, please." Elena said calmly.

"I'm not projecting anything. You're human, he's a vampire. You're going to be in your seventies in diapers and he's still going to be smoking hot. And you will never have his children, Elena, and let's face it, you're too maternal not to have children." Caroline told her.

"Where is all this coming from?" Elena asked her.

"I'm just trying to be your friend."

"Ok. Do me the favor and stop trying. There is the tow, I'm going to walk." Elena said and tried once again to leave Caroline but she held her back.

"No Elena don't." Caroline pleaded.

"Caroline let me go, you're hurting me."

"Don't leave me alone." Elena didn't listen and left her anyway.

* * *

Mason had just stopped his truck close to the Grill to grab some beers before heading home. He needed to relax a little after the barbeque. The only good thing about it had been Sarah and he could see how rough it could get for her in that house. He spotted Damon walking towards him, but he knew that this wasn't a friendly visit.

"Damon? What more dog jokes?" He asked.

"Nah those got old." He said before jamming a silver knife into his chest. Mason falls to the ground. Damon felt victory rising and open up his truck so he could throw him in there.

Mason just pulled the knife out and threw it away.

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this." Mason said.

"Duly noted."

"I was actually going to honor what Sarah asked earlier about stopping all of this, but know this. Now you've made an enemy." Mason said before getting into his car again.

Elena had finally arrived at the boarding house calling out for Stefan. She carefully walked through the house and suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around and looked right at Katherine.

"You must be Elena. I have to say, you're not as pretty as me." Katherine said.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?"

"You're asking the wrong questions." She said and disappeared when Stefan came upstairs.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"No, not really." Elena said shaking her head.

Mason finally got home to find Tyler sitting in the living room.

"How was that barbecue?" He asked.

"Not great. You still pissed?"

"Are you still keeping secrets?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'm still pissed."

"I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple of places it can be." Tyler said to his uncle.

"Do you think that this is some kind of joke? If you know where it is, then tell me." Mason said.

"Tell me how to trigger the curse." Tyler demanded.

"If I tell you then you will not be able to think about anything else and I don't want that for you."

"I think I can handle knowing."

"You think you can handle it, though guy? You have no idea."

"Do you want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler asked and then Mason had enough and pinned him to the wall.

"Tell me how to trigger the curse!"

"You have to kill somebody. Human blood, you take another person's life away from them and the curse is yours forever. Can you handle that?" Mason asked him as he let him go. Tyler was completely shocked.

"Now, I will answer all of your questions but right now, I really need a shower and just go to bed." Mason said. Tyler could understand that and that was when he remembered Sarah upstairs sleeping.

"Oh yeah about that…." Tyler said.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I woke up from the commotion downstairs. I didn't remember where I was at first but then I remembered the fight with Jenna and me being at the Lockwood's. I looked at my phone and could see that Jenna had called me a dozen of times and my voice mail had just as many. I put her phone away, and laid back down trying to fall back to sleep. It got quiet once again before the door opened. I turned around and saw it was Mason. He looked at me with understanding and a sad smile. Mason closed the door and came over to the bed.

"Hey." I said sadly, as he sat down on the bed bedside me.

"I hope it's ok that I`m here. I didn't know where else to go." I whispered.

"Of course. You can stay here for as long as you need. What happened anyway, after I left?" Mason asked.

"I got into a huge fight with Jenna and I just couldn't stay there. It was so horrible, Mase. I feel like I'm losing my family even more every day." I said honestly. Mason grabbed my arms and pulled upwards so that he could wrap his arms around me.

"Hey. I'm sure you will fix this, ok. You just have to hold on." Mason told me and moved some of my hair out of my face.

"You will be fine, sunshine. I promise." He told me and kissed my forehead. I started to shiver.

"Hey. You told me earlier that you found out about the werewolf curse before you met me yesterday."

"Yeah. So?" I asked wondering where he wanted with this.

"Why did you come? When you already knew whom I was. Most people would have run in the other direction. I smiled at him, loving the insecurity in his voice.

"I decided that I didn't care. You are still the guy I've always known. Nothing as simple as a werewolf curse would change my mind about you." I told him honestly.

Mason looked at me for a moment, as if he was deciding something. Then he just kissed me. This time it was firmer and held more passion than the kiss we shared earlier today. I was getting lost in his embrace and my body where on fire. Mason slowly pulled away but I wasn't having that. I didn't want all of this to end, so I leaned forward to kiss him again and he let me. I knew that this probably wasn't the best time to do so but I needed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and both he and I knew we wouldn't be able to stop. Mason shifted on the bed and I helped him out of his shirt. I pulled him, as close to me as I could and as we lay back down I knew that this was where I wanted to be. Where I needed to be. Mason gave me butterfly kisses down my jaw and neckline and by that point;

I just gave into the pleasure and delight.

His mouth was ravenous, as if he were being presented with his last meal. He kissed me fiercely, sucking and biting at my neck, frantically trying to cover every inch of my skin.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't remember what it was. And every time I tried to think of it, Mason would shift his mouth on me or flick his tongue and I would be lost all over again.

His long, slender fingers gripped my breasts, massaging them roughly, before his hot kisses took their place. I moaned in pleasure, throwing my head back on my pillow. I grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling it tightly, making him groan against my painfully hard nipples.

Mason continued even lower, dragging my panties down with him, leaving me bare for him, and it made me squirm under his gaze. I wasn't used to having anyone paying such close attention below the waist, and I felt the need to cover up. Mason had other plans, and wouldn't allow me to cover up. He lovingly kissed my stomach, trying to tell me that everything would be okay, and it made me relax more.

Without warning, Mason buried his face between my legs, and I felt his wet tongue sweep across my wet sex in broad strokes, and by this time, I couldn't contain myself from crying out loud anymore.

"Holy shit!" I screamed, forgetting the fact that there was other people in the house.

My exclamation only drove Mason on, making him lick me even harder. I could feel every flick, every swirl of his perfect tongue. I was about to rounding the corner of insanity, when I felt him clamp down on my swollen clit. My orgasm ripped through me without any warming, making me scream out loud. I've never experienced something like this before. Mason kept me in place, preventing me from squirming all over the place. When I finally stopped shuttering against his lips, he moved on top of me again, kissing me senseless. I eagerly kissed him back, wanting to keep him as close to me as possible. As the kiss grew more frantic, I finally noticed that Mason was still in his pants, and I couldn't have that. I slid my hands down to his button fly, but he moved my hands out of the way, wanting to do it himself, and I was not going to stop him. Mason settled back on top of me, and placed his forehead against mine. He looked into my eyes, wanting to know if I was really okay with this. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, and brought him down in a searing kiss.

"I never saw you coming. How is it possible to be this lucky?" Mason asked me, with such tenderness. I kissed him again, at the same time as he penetrated me, solid inch, by solid inch. I gasped, both in surprise and pleasure. The mood in the room changed completely, and it felt as if it was only me and Mason in this world.

He started moving back and forth, grinding against a place inside me I've never felt stimulated before.

"OH!" I cried out, surprising Mason in the process. He searched my eyes, before smirking. He moved again, shifting his hips and rubbing more firmly against the tight bundles of nerves, watching my face react as I spasmed all around him.

"Is that your spot, baby?" He groaned with a husky voice, he shoved into me even harder, making sure to drag his thick tip along that place each time he passed it.

I couldn't form any words, and only nodded.

I was lost: lost in the moment, lost in his unbelievable scent that was pure sex. All of our troubles seemed so far away.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and began rocking into him, matching his rhythmical movements. Mason groaned and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. For a moment, we stayed close together, not wanting to separate our lips. Suddenly, Mason coaxed my back slightly, and I felt the deeper angle this position created. I moaned in surprise, and raised up onto my knees, leaning my hands back on his thighs and arched my back, riding him into oblivion.

Mason pulled me down onto his shaft harder with each upward thrust, making me wonder how I would keep my sanity while I fucked a God.

I started shaking, and he could feel me getting wetter around him, dripping down his length. The room flooded with our mixed scents, thick with arousal. Mason growled deep in his chest, sitting up quickly, wrapping himself around me, latching onto my nipples like a madman. We rocked into each other, couldn't get enough of one another, moving together like one. I was breathing heavily, when Mason brought his hand down between our bodies, and rubbed my clit in swirling circles.

I exploded after that. I moaned and screamed my release, never having felt that amount of pleasure in my life. Mason roared as he bucked his hips furiously, unable to control himself. He exploded deep inside of me, allowing the death grip I had on his erection to milk him dry. He cried out, burying his face into my neck, biting it lightly.

Mason wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head lovingly, before turning us over until I was lying underneath him.

We were breathing heavily, trying to catch our breaths, and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed by my actions. Mason looked down at me, and I couldn't help but feel good. I kissed his chest, trying to conceal my blush.

"Hey, look at me." Mason said softly, bringing my face to his level.

"You're amazing, and I never want to let you go." Mason whispered, and I wanted to believe him. At this moment, he was telling me the truth, and I've never felt this way before.

I never wanted to let him go, and I hope I don't have to.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. I thought it was difficult to write but at the same time not. As you can see, dinner parties don't always go as you plan them too. I have a plot in worked out in my mind and I just hope it works like I want it to do.**

 **We'll just have to see:)**

 **Until Next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***Emma: thank you so much! I want Sarah to become stronger as the story progresses.**

 ***Dori: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 ***Nelli: Thank you! They may be a strange couple, but I love the fact that** **opposites attracts. Damon doesn't know what he want, which makes things more fun.**

 ***kineret: thank you! Well, my feelings towards Elena changes all the time. that's why I like Katherine better. Because she does not cover up the fact that she's a bitch, and she admits to be selfish, and only thinking about herself ;)**

 ***Adela: I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is here! I really appreciate all the reviews and PM's I get, so keep them coming! Hope you'll like it!**

 **Read, review enjoy!**

 _ **I do not own "The Vampire Diaries", only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

The morning sun peaked through the curtains, and I opened my eyes slowly, trying to understand what's going on.

I looked to my left, and saw Mason sleeping soundly. I was falling in love with this man, but I was afraid that everything we've been through, would just disappear.

I had been staying at the Lockwood's for a few weeks now. Six weeks to be exact. I went to school, and made it to my appointments with my new therapist. Him, I didn't like. I barely talked to Aunt Jenna and Elena, but I got Jeremy to pack some things for me, and bring them to me. He didn't like that I was staying there but he understood and because of that, he stayed at the Lockwood`s as well at times. Caroline had been asking all this time about me sleeping with Tyler but I still stood my ground and told her that I wasn't sleeping with him. It didn't occur to her that Mason and I could be an item. Even though we really weren't. I didn't know what we were really.

I woke up on a Thursday morning, a little disorientated and very warm. What the hell happened last night? Oh yeah. I had another fight with Jenna yet again, and left the house in a rage. I froze a little when I felt strong arms wrap around me. Mason snuggled against me in his sleep and I couldn't help but think about the escapades we did last night. Despite everything, I was glad I had him to warm me up at night. He made me feel safe and sane.

I couldn't help myself, and moved under the covers. Mason was still asleep, and didn't notice my movements. I slowly moved down his body until his morning wood almost poked me in the face. I slowly and carefully wrapped my tiny hands around it, before wrapping my lips around the tip of his manhood. I smirked, and engulfed his entire length, wanting to show my worth.

I could feel Mason stir, and wrapping his hand in my hair, bringing me closer to him. As I licked my way down his length, he moaned loudly, making me feel proud.

"Holy shit! Feels so good, baby!" He exclaimed, and I worked my mouth and hands faster down his length. Within minutes, he came undone in my mouth. It felt empowering to know that I just pleasured my boyfriend.

"Good morning." He said sleepily.

"Good morning." I told him and kissed him slowly.

"I have to say. Not the worst way to wake up." He said caressing my face and it made me smile.

"I have to tell you, I've had worse mornings." I laughed a little and kissed him again. I realized I could have stayed here all day but then I started to panic. I had a therapist appointment at nine. I turned around quickly and looked at the clock. 8.15.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and got out of Mason's arms. I ran around the room like a maniac. A naked maniac at that.

"What's going on?" Mason asked me.

"I's late! I have a doctor's appointment at 9 and then I have school." I told him. Mason only laid in bed looking at me amused.

"You're not helping you know" I almost growled at him.

"Sorry. I can't help it." I was dressed in a hurry, and tried to get control over my tangled mess of hair.

"I give up." I mumbled to myself before returning to bed to kiss Mason goodbye.

"I wish you could stay." He told me.

"I know. I just need to get an education first." I said as I tried to get up but Mason held me back and I didn't want to argue.

"Ok. Five more minutes." I said in defeat.

"Good girl." Mason whispered before kissing me deeply. I was sure of getting late to my appointment but then someone came barging in the room.

"Hey, Sarah. Do you need a ride…" Tyler stopped when he saw us, and shut the door as quickly as he could.

"Oh! Sorry! I was just saying that I could drive you to the doctor but we need to leave now." Tyler said through the door.

"Uh yeah. I'll catch up in two minutes!" I yelled back before turning to Mason.

"That's my cue to leave and besides. You have so much more to look forward to later." I whispered in his ear before I left.

Tyler were waiting for me down stairs.

"No school for you today?" I asked.

"No. There's no school at all for anyone. It's the Historical Society Volunteer Day picnic today so everyone is helping out there." Tyler told me.

"You must be kidding me, right? What's up with this school thing in this town?" I exclaimed.

"Pretty screwed up or should I say, screwed like you were last night." Tyler said as he started the car. It made me blush.

"You heard that?" I asked quietly.

"Sarah. I think the whole town heard. I'm just glad my mom wasn't home." I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"How are you holding up after knowing about how to trigger the curse?" I asked and I could see Tyler get lost in the memory of how when we both where told the story of how Mason turned.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Florida one year ago._**

 ** _Mason was finishing up his drink at one of the bars he usually hangs out in and throwing money on the table before leaving. What he didn`t see was the look he got from one of his friends. It looked murderous._**

 ** _When he got outside, someone pushed him in the back._**

 ** _"Whoa Jimmy easy. Let's get you home." Mason told him._**

 ** _"Screw you! I know about you and Marla." Jimmy said and shoved him again._**

 ** _"What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink…" Mason started but Jimmy kept attacking him._**

 ** _"Dude. It's Mason. You know me. I'm not fooling around with Marla, you know that." Jimmy didn't listen and kept on punching him and making Mason angrier by the second. Jimmy knocked him to the ground, punching him even more. When Mason finally got back up, he threw Jimmy down to the ground hard. The man hit his head and Mason could see blood pouring from the back of his head. Mason started to panic and tried with all his power to wake him up._**

 ** _Back to the present._**

 _Tyler and I were listening to the story and we were shocked. Well I felt sorrier for him._

 _"Wait. The guy died? You killed him?" Tyler asked him._

 _"He kept coming at me. He had it in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend." Mason explained._

 _"Well, were you?"_

 _"No, no. I wouldn't do that. He was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me, it was self-defense." Mason said and looked over at me. Out of all people, he wanted me to understand._

 _"And you triggered the curse." I stated._

 _"On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself down, I`ll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful Tyler. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck, anything. If you have a death at your hands, you've got a lifetime of this. You don't want it, trust me." Mason said and I felt really bad for the both of them but it wasn't a reason for me to get scared of them._

* * *

Back in the car with Tyler, he looked a little tired.

"I've been well but Uncle Mason was right. After I found out, I`ve not been able to think about anything else." Tyler told me and I grabbed his hand.

"It'll be ok. I'm here to help you." I told him.

"So, are you excited about the picnic today?" Tyler asked me.

"Ugh. No. I don't want to go." I said as I looked out the window.

"Why?"

"Because my entire family will be there and I don't want to meet them." I told him.

"Mason will be there." Tyler said, trying to lighten my mood.

"Yeah I know but what good will that do me? I can't exactly show myself with him." I said.

"Why? He is your boyfriend. You shouldn't care what everybody else think." Tyler told me.

"What am I supposed to do Tyler? Just say 'screw' you guys, I'm happy?" I asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what you should do." Tyler said.

"Screw them Sarah. This is your life. Live it." I smiled a little at him before jumping out of the car.

"Yeah, I'll try." I said before locking the door. I looked up at the therapist's office and I was not looking forward to this.

* * *

I walked into the waiting room and told the receptionist that I was here. It only took a few minutes before my new doctor came out to greet me.

"Ms. Sarah Gilbert! Welcome back!"

"Hey Dr. Samuel." I shook his hand and walked into his office. I tried to make myself comfortable on his gross couch and faced him.

"So, Sarah. The last time you were here, you told me a little more about your family. Have you talked to them at all in the last few days?" He asked me.

"Well, I tried to talk to them yesterday but we got into a fight yet again."

"About what?"

"About me not moving back home and they mean it's about time to forgive and forget, but I can't just forget everything and trust them again. Elena has been a little better though. It has surprised me that she hasn't told anyone about my boyfriend." I said.

"Elena is your sister?" Dr. Samuel asked.

"Well, not exactly. My parents adopted her when she was born and my uncle is her biological father. It's only Jeremy and I who have the same parents. Miranda and Grayson was my biological parents."

"I see, and have you always had a restrained relationship with Elena?"

"No, not when we were younger but when she reached her teens, I already started with my depressions and that strained our relationship even more."

"Why did you become depressed in the first place?" He asked, but then I closed up. I didn't want to talk about it. We sat in silence for a long time I didn't like this at all. I felt like all the work Dr. Smith did were on its way out the window.

"How is it going with your boyfriend?" Dr. Samuel tried.

"It's good. Or I want it to be good. Where not going out that much, because of how people in this town talks.

"Are you afraid what people will say?"

"No It just feels like because it is a secret, then no one cares and then we are good."

"So you think by going public, the talk of the town will destroy your relationship?"

"Something like that." I said. After another dreadful 20 minutes, I could finally leave and I somehow felt worse than I did before the appointment. I met Matt at the Grill and he drove me out to the picnic. He could see that I wasn't at my best.

"Hey, I take it the therapy didn't go so well today." He said.

"No, it was crap. How that man can have a practice I can't understand." I said as I rubbed my temples. Matt only laughed at me, and shook his head. He thought I was being dramatic, and maybe I am.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Caroline watched as her mother pack up things for the picnic. This surprised Caroline.

"Are you off today?" She asked her mother.

"The Historical Society Volunteer Picnic is today. You signed me up remember?" Liz said.

"Yeah I know. I just assumed you'd bail." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Nope, I'm spending the whole day with my daughter and I'm excited to see Sarah. I haven't seen her since she was at the hospital when you were hospitalized." Liz said.

"You're going to pretend to be a mother?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I'll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on give me one day. I've been buried in work mode, I've barely seen you." Liz told her daughter.

"Well, be warned. I'm in a mood." Caroline said and tried to walk away.

"What were Elena doing here so late last night?" Liz asked her daughter and it made Caroline tense up.

"Elena wasn't… Yes, Elena was here. She just needed someone to talk too. She and Stefan are going through a rough patch." Caroline said

"Hey are you ok? I haven't seen Sarah around you in a long time. You were always so close now it seems like you're not even speaking to each other anymore. Did something happen between the two of you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, just me and my big mouth." Caroline mumbled. "No everything is fine. I was with her at the Gilbert house yesterday. It was so much fun."

"Really? Then why did Carol Lockwood tell me that Sarah has been living at her house for over a month?" Liz asked and Caroline got angry.

"Then why do you ask?" She yelled and left her mother to go to the picnic by herself.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

Matt parked the car and I walked around a little for myself. I didn't know what I was doing there but it was good for me to be out around people. I saw Elena and Caroline talking and I didn't want to talk to them right now, so I decided to get some coffee.

"So, I really need you to talk to me now. It's been too long and I can't take it anymore." Caroline said suddenly standing next to me.

"Jesus, Caroline! Don't scare me like that." I said.

"Sorry. I just want you to forgive me for what I said at the barbecue. You know that I always know how to put my foot in my mouth." She said.

"Caroline. I'm not mad at you. I just, I need some time, but you are my best friend and I want to tell you things, and I want you around…" Caroline cut me off with a hug.

"I've missed you." Caroline said in the crook of my neck.

"I've missed you too, Care-bear." I said and patted her on the back. Caroline inhaled a breath and went ridged.

"Oh my god!" She said and looked at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

"You smell like sex. I knew you were getting some." Caroline exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and fiddled with my cup.

"Sarah Gilbert! You are blushing. Why can't you just admit that you're seeing Tyler again." Caroline said and it made me look at her in annoyance.

"Care, for the last time. I'm not sleeping with Tyler!" I exclaimed.

"Really? And you expect me to believe that you live in the Lockwood mansion and not getting laid?"

"I'm not saying I'm not getting laid. I'm just saying that it's not Tyler." I said a little too quickly and realized that I made a mistake.

"Wait what? Then who are you…." Caroline stopped herself.

"Oh. My. God!" Caroline said.

"Caroline. Don't freak out ok." I told her but she nudged me in the arm.

"OH MY GOD! You're sleeping with Mason!" She stated.

"Ssssh. Please be quiet, and yes." I said actually relieved that she knew. "Yes, I am but please don't say anything to people. I don't want it to get complicated."

"Why?" She asked and then she saw my expression.

"You really like him, don't you? And you're afraid that when everybody knows, everyone will care and try to meddle with it." Caroline told my worst fear.

"Yes. I like the way things are right now. It's simple and it's only the two of us. Not the whole town too." I said with a sigh. Caroline hugged me.

"I can understand that you're worried but don't let this town define your relationship. If this is really something you want, then go for it. Don't be afraid to show it to others." Caroline told me.

"You really mean that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. All though, it's a little weird that you're dating you ex's uncle." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it." Just then Mason's truck stopped up on the hill and it made Caroline smile.

"Go. You deserve this." Caroline urged me forward. I gave her a smile and walked up the hill towards Mason. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey. How did the therapy go?" He asked me.

"Not so good. He's no good. He doesn't understand me you know and it's exhausting." I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry sunshine. I wish there were something I could do for you." He told me as he opened the trunk of his car.

"Actually, you can. You could just put your arms around me and tell me that everything will be ok. That is something you can do for me right now." I said quietly. Mason looked at me and then he smiled.

"Come here." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything will be ok. I promise." Mason whispered in my ear and I felt safe.

"I was told to take another risk again today." I told him.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He asked.

"To kiss my boyfriend in public." I told him and that made him look at me.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid so." I said caressing his cheek.

"Well then. We need to do something about that risk of yours." Mason said and crashed his lips against mine. It felt so free to do so and there were no one other in the world but the both of us. I felt the kiss all down to my toes. When we finally broke apart, I was out of breath.

"Well, that was one hell of a kiss." I whispered.

"You're my girlfriend now. That's how I treat them." Mason told me.

"Oh? So you've been with so many women? Huh?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so funny." I gave him one more kiss and helped him with the truck. Stefan approached us.

"Hey Stef." I said continuing with the boxes.

"Stefan, right? The other Salvatore?" Mason asked.

"The nice one." Stefan said.

"And sadly, he's right." I told Mason.

"The one offering an apology." Stefan told us.

"Not interested." Mason said and I could understand why he said so.

"My brother acted impulsively."

"You think?"

"If you and Damon go at each other's throat, someone is going to end up hurt." For some reason, Stefan looked at me when he said that and I had to admit that he had a point.

"Why don't we try to just bury the hatchet and call it a truce." Stefan tried to fix Damon's mistakes.

"You know, I tried to make the same offer to your brother but he turned it down. With a knife." Mason said, and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that you don't make another one." Stefan told him.

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason said to Stefan before he tried to leave.

"Hey. Damon have only something to fear under a full moon am I right. You`re not strong or you would have killed Damon by know. But here's the deal. There's one of you and two of us. It seems like you're the one to watch your back." Stefan told him.

"If he comes at me…" Mason said.

"He won't." Stefan promised before Mason left, after kissing me possessively.

"This will turn ugly." Stefan told me.

"Yeah. I just wish Damon…" I started but then I got cut off.

"Are you wishing about me?" Damon said from behind me.

"Yes, I said and turned around. I'm wishing about doing this." I said and slapped him hard. Stefan chuckled a little.

"Don't believe for a second that you're any better." I said to him and walked away from them to find Mason.

* * *

I walked around for a little bit and then I saw him talking to Liz. It looked like they were in a heated conversation. I walked a little closer and heard him mentioning Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

"That's impossible. I know Damon Salvatore; do you know what he has done for this town?" Liz asked.

"I know that it's a lot to digest." Mason started.

"No, no, no. I watched him kill vampires. He's a part of the council." Liz defended the Salvatore brothers.

"Think about it. When did the attacks start? When the Salvatore brothers came to town." Mason told her.

"They walk in the sun Mason." Liz argued.

"They have evolved. It's not 1864 anymore. They figured it out Liz." Mason tried to reason with her.

"No. Damon Salvatore is my friend."

"What if I can prove it to you?" Mason said and looked at the brothers. I was occupied and couldn't hear the rest. When Mason walked away from Liz, I caught up with him.

"Mason. What are you doing? Do you know how dangerous this could be?" I said to him but he didn't look at me.

"I have to do this, Sarah. It's in my blood. I can't ignore this, if I don't do it, then I won't ever forgive myself if someone else gets hurt." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"Mason. Do you realize if this ends badly, they will kill you?" I told him.

"But they won't. Ok? I promise." He told me.

"You don't get it, do you? If you die, I don't know what to do. If I lost you, I don't think that I'll survive that." I whispered. Mason took grabbed my wrists and caressed my scars. He understood what I meant.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." He said and kissed me once, before leaving. I stood there without knowing what to do. This wasn't happening, why couldn't they just leave each other alone? I stood there in my own thoughts when Carol came over to me.

"Well, well. You're showing off in public now. That's kind of bold, don't you think?" Carol said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and looked at her.

"I'm talking about you and Mason. I know his type. He thinks it's fun and game but then he gets tired of it and then he leaves. He always does. What you and he are doing back at the house where you're always welcome to stay, are up to you. But in public you have to think about it twice. It doesn't look good that he's dating a girl in high school." Carol said but it didn't look like she was being mean on purpose.

"Carol. I know you mean well but I need to do this. I can't be ashamed of this relationship and if Mason decides to leave, then so be it. I have to do what it's best for me but I can't tell him what to do or feel." I said truthfully.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" Carol stated more than asked.

"I don't know. I think so. All I know is that I can't imagine my world without him." I told her. Carol could see I was telling the truth and she smiled at me.

"You were never like this with Tyler, and you dated for almost two years. If you're this serious about him, you have to show him that you mean it." Carol told me and gave me a hug.

I had never seen her like this before and it surprised me. I looked around for Mason but couldn't find him anywhere. Caroline came over to me.

"Hey. Do you want to help Elena and me with some painting…." Caroline could see the worried look on my face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just Mason. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." I said.

"Between the two of you? I'm pretty sure that you guys will be ok. Judging by the way, you sucked faces earlier." Caroline nudged me.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." I said I picked up a paintbrush. Elena joined us and Caroline started to complain about her mother.

"It's like she thinks that she's suddenly is mother of the year. Just when I'm trying to avoid her the most." Caroline told us.

"Sorry. I'm rambling. You guys don`t want to hear all this."

"Oh no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asked.

"Well. I was a bitch. Which seems to be the way to go for us. So how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?"

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might be jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena said. I knew my sister better than anyone and I could tell that she was lying but I couldn't ask her about it now. There was a reason for her to lie to one of her best friends.

"You said that Katherine is dangerous. Well maybe he's got a point." Caroline said.

"Yeah I know that she's dangerous and I know that she's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up." Elena said.

"Well. My boyfriend thinks that he can survive anything and that's not good at all." I said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he thinks that he's invincible and I'm afraid that it will turn around and bite him in the ass."

"I think that every guy is like that." Elena told me. We kept on painting whilst Elena kept staring at Stefan.

"Oh no. Longing looks are being exchanged." Caroline commentated.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Elena told us a walked towards him even though Caroline tried to stop her. We looked at each other and I could see that something was up. Suddenly Damon stood beside us.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Caroline said.

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?"

"Don't worry about it." Caroline repeated and continued with the painting. Damon then turned his attention to me.

"Are you going to apologize for slapping me in the face?" He asked me. I tried to ignore his arrogant ass but he made it difficult.

"Are you going to leave my boyfriend alone, and not try to kill him?" I asked back.

"I can't promise that. Sorry." He said smirking at me.

"Then no. I'm not going to apologize for slapping you and I can't wait to do it again." I said and gave him my brush before leaving them behind. Elena and Stefan got into a fight and from the looks of it, broke up. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Tyler had taken the girls Aimee and another girl named Sarah back to his home to do some drinking in the company of Jeremy.

The girls were dancing around, having fun. Sarah were dancing around Jeremy whilst Aimee headed over to Tyler.

"Hey. Where is mine?" She asked about the drink.

"Have at it." Tyler said and poured a drink for her.

"Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah's got a thing for Jeremy." Aimee said.

"Well, good for Sarah." Tyler said, not really interested.

"Look I'm really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I'm usually not like that." She told him.

"No need to apologize." Tyler told her.

"So, is it true that your ex-girlfriend is living here at the moment?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's been living here for little over a month now." Tyler said.

"Are you guys back together?"

"Didn't you hear? Sarah Gilbert is dating Tyler's uncle." The other Sarah said from the living room.

"Where did you hear that?" Tyler asked, as Sarah came over to them with Jeremy in a tow.

"Oh please. I got a message from one of my friends who's at the picnic. She told me that Sarah and your uncle were sucking faces in the public." She said.

"Well. I guess the cat's out of the bag." Tyler murmured. Sarah suddenly noticed Jeremy's sketchbook.

"Can I see?" She asked.

"Ah, no, no. No way." Jeremy said quickly.

"I want to see." Aimee said.

"Yeah, let's see. What does Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler said.

"Ok yeah, check it out." Jeremy told Sarah and she looked through the book.

"Oooh! Scary demon wolf thing." She said and it made Tyler nervous. He took the book away from Sarah and looked at it.

"What's all this about?" He asked.

"Just some sketches. Do you still draw Tyler?" Jeremy asked.

"A little but not much. You know I got some sketches that I'm actually working on. Come on I'll show you." Tyler said to Jeremy. They walked into his father`s old study and Tyler closed the door. Whilst Jeremy looked for the drawings, Tyler pinned him against the wall by his neck.

"What are those pictures about huh?" He asked.

"Tyler, I can't breathe." Jeremy choked out.

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler gritting out, through clenched teeth.

"Because I know." Jeremy said and Tyler let him go.

"You know what?"

"I know what you are." Jeremy said and it surprised Tyler.

"How do you know about this?" He asked.

"My uncle John left an old diary laying around. A crazy Gilbert that wrote about this curse that was running in our family." Jeremy said.

"Curse about what?"

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was just too weird and considering he's my sister's boyfriend, I have a right to be concerned. Is it true? Does Sarah know?" Jeremy said.

"About my uncle? Yeah, and Sarah knows." Tyler confirmed.

"But you are not?" Jeremy asked.

"A wolf? I'm sorry. A werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud makes me feel like I'm crazy."

"I don't think so but then again, I have always believed in the crazy stuff." Jeremy said.

"My uncle said that you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like murder or an accident. I have to cause death and boom! Next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler answered, feeling relieved that

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all of this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me. He's here for this." Tyler said and took out a stone from his pocket.

"Or he came for only this but now; I think that your sister is just as much of a reason." Tyler said making Jeremy completely shocked.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I was hadn't seen Mason in a while, so I began to feel let out and wanted to go home. I stood by the lemonade stand, having a drink when I suddenly felt familiar arms around me.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Mason whispered in my ear.

"It's ok. I just hope that things don't go badly, that's all." I said and leaned into his embrace.

"Do you want some lemonade?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, thank you." Mason said and that was when Damon joined us. He looked at the way Mason were holding me close to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Mason. Slapper." He said to me. Mason looked at me in surprise.

"I sort of slapped him earlier." I mumbled making Mason laugh.

"Working hard?" Damon asked.

"Doing my part." Mason said honestly.

"I heard you talked to Stefan."

"Yeah, nice guy." Mason told him.

"Well he's a lot nicer than me." Damon said and I huffed.

"That's for sure." I muttered under my breath.

"Nice is overrated." Mason told him.

"That's what I think." Mason threw away our cups and grabbed my hand.

"You have a good day, Damon." He said and took me with him away from Damon and I complained.

"Thank you for not making a big thing out of the strained moment between you and Damon." I said burying my face into his chest.

"I thought about what you said and it got me thinking and I realized you had a point." Mason told me and wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly he let go.

"Hey, I'm just going to take away some trash ok? I'll talk to you in a little while." Mason told me and I nodded.

"No funny business ok?" I asked him or more told him.

"Ok." He said and kissed me once before leaving. I watched Mason walk away and I got that bad feeling again. Caroline came up to me.

"I know you don't talk that much to your sister but she's hurting right now and she needs some support." Caroline told me.

"I don't know." I dragged it out.

"Come on. This is a time to show who bigger of a person you are." Caroline said and she had a point. To have a broken heart sucked.

"Fine. I'll go with you." I said and Caroline dragged me along with her.

* * *

We found Elena down by the river away from the picnic. We sat down beside her and I could see that she was sad.

"You ok?" Caroline asked.

"Nope." Elena said shortly, not making eye contact with us.

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline said softly.

"No, Caroline, this is not for the best. Nothing of this is for the best." Elena snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, ok. I don't mean to take it out on you. On any of you. You're just being a good friend."

"No, I'm not. I'm not being a good friend. Not to you, and not Sarah. All I've done since I became a vampire, is to hurt Sarah." Caroline said with a sad smile. Suddenly Caroline looked up and saw her mother.

"Where is she going? Is she leaving?" Caroline asked us and got up to go talk to her mother. Elena and I looked at each other for a few seconds before following Caroline.

"What's going on?" I asked as we reached her.

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline said worriedly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the picnic and Elena followed us.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I just need to hear better." Caroline told us as we reached a hill.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"Something's wrong guys." Caroline said and looked around.

"Oh god!" She said suddenly and I got that same feeling once again. Something's wrong.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's Stefan and Damon." Caroline said and took off running through the wood with Elena and me on her heel. All I could think about was to keep everyone safe. Especially Mason, and I ran as fast as I have ever done. I almost didn`t see Caroline stopping.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"They've been here." Caroline said and noticed the blood on the ground.

"What are you three doing here?" Mason said, and I jumped at his presence.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yes, Elena. I have seen him, and Damon too." Mason said and I knew that he had been lying to me.

"Where is he?"

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend her sniff them out. Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Right now, Mason were being a giant jackass, I hated it, and Caroline wanted to hurt him. Mason took a hold of my sister and I gasped.

"Not so fast. Necks breaks easy around here." Mason said and I got angrier by the second.

"I can take you." Caroline told him.

"Want to bet?"

"Yeah I do." Caroline said and kicked his ass. There and then, I didn't feel sorry for him. Caroline and Elena looked at me.

"Go. I'll stay here." I said. Caroline and Elena ran and I stood there waiting for Mason to get up. Ever so slowly, he stood up. He knew that I was angry and at that point I don`t think that being beaten up by a vampire is worse than my wrath.

"Are you ok?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Yeah. I'll live." He said still avoiding my gaze.

"What the hell were you thinking! Do you know how bad this could get? If Elena gets to them on time, they will find you and they will kill you. You promised me that you wouldn't do anything and then you turn around go behind my back and you do this." I almost yelled at him.

"Sarah…" He started.

"No! I can't talk to you right now, I'm too angry. I'll catch a ride home from someone else. See you at home." I said turning around without looking at him again.

"Sarah!" Mason called after me, but I didn't listen. I couldn't talk to him right now.

* * *

I couldn't find anyone to drive me home, so I took a cab. I could hear voices in the house when I got back to the mansion. I opened the door and saw the other Sarah from school run up the stairs.

"I want Jeremy to come and get it." Sarah said and I could tell she was flirting with him.

"Come on Jeremy. Come upstairs with me and I'll show bad of a drunk I can be." She told him.

"Ew! First, gross. That's my brother. Second, he's all good, thanks." I said and Sarah didn't look happy to see me.

"Are you ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Whoa! You shouldn't be drinking." Jeremy told me and I knew he was right.

I could see Tyler arguing with the other Sarah in the staircase and Sarah suddenly without warning, fell down the stairs.

She wasn't moving and Jeremy, Tyler and I shared glances. What if she died? Then she started laughing.

"Fooled you. You pushed me down the stairs." Sarah said.

"He didn't mean too, ok." Jeremy said and helped her up. Aimee took her to the living room.

"Call them a cab, and get them home now." I ordered both Tyler and Jeremy.

"You go home too Jeremy and do not argue with me on this right now." I told him and for once, he didn't say anything back and did what I told them to do.

When the others finally left, I went in to talk to Tyler. He sat there with his head in his hands.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. She was just being stubborn and I wasn`t thinking." He said to me. I looked at the stone Mason had been looking for.

"You had this all along, didn't you?" I stated.

"Yeah. I found it at the night of the carnival but I wanted to know about what Mason was hiding before giving it to him but then when you came into the picture, it didn't seem so important to him anymore." Tyler said.

"But today scared me. The way it made me feel when I thought, she was dead. I didn't care and I never want to feel like that ever again." Tyler looked so afraid and I felt bad for him.

"You need to give this to him and you need to tell him what you're feeling because this isn't good for you." I told him as I handed him the stone before leaving the study.

"Wait. Why didn't you go home with Mason tonight?" Tyler asked me.

"Well. Your uncle was a big jackass to me today so I told him I would get home on my own." I said and walked away leaving him alone. I was starving after a long day of therapy and the picnic so I went to the kitchen to make some food. I wasn't the best cook, so I just decided to heat up some soup and hope that I don't burn it. I took out some bread from the freezer too. It felt good to eat a little and have a cup of tea whilst reading a magazine. I could hear Mason came home and went to talk to Tyler but I tried not to care. I was washing up after myself when I heard the kitchen door open but I didn't turn around.

"Did you talk to Tyler?" I asked him.

"Yes, I did. He turned in for the night." Mason told me carefully.

"And did you get the stone?" I could tell he wasn't surprised that I knew that Tyler had it.

"Yeah I did."

"Well good for you." Mason walked closer to me but I just moved away from him, putting things away.

"Please don't be mad at me." He pleaded me.

"I'm not mad at you Mason." I shot back.

"I can tell that you are."

"No Mason you can't. Do you not remember that conversation we had earlier today? I'm so scared of losing you and stunts just like this one, will get you killed. Do you understand that?" I yelled as I turned around to face him. Mason didn't say anything only stood there looking at me. He did understand why I was reacting like this.

"I'm sorry, sunshine. I really am." Mason told me. I sighed and walked up to him placing both my hands and cupped his face.

"I'm so scared of losing you because I'm falling in love with you and I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen for a long time and then you happened. I need you safe." I said before leaving him in the kitchen. Mason walked after me, and grabbed me to spin me around. He crashed his lips to mine in a demanding, loving kind of way. I couldn't resist him and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. Without difficulty, he brought me upstairs to the bedroom, and I let him have his way with me. I didn't have any control when it came to this.

I was falling completely in love with Mason Lockwood and I didn't know if he felt the same way.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Mason looked at the girl sleeping in his bed. Sarah were laying with her head on his chest and he listened to her steady breathing and heartbeat. She was so beautiful it hurts. He wanted to protect her from everything. Wrap her up in cotton, so she wouldn't harm herself in any way. It was scary how quickly she wormed her way into his heart. He never wanted to cause her any pain.

Mason kissed her forehead and wanted to go sleep but he knew that he had to do something about the moonstone. Then a text buzzed on his phone.

 ** _Meet me in the woods in ten minutes_**. That was all it said and he knew he had to get up.

Mason managed to remove Sarah without waking her. She snuggled her pillow and sighed deeply in her sleep. Mason walked silently out of the room and made his way out of the house without waking anyone. He walked through the woods until he saw the car waiting for him and he got in.

"I've been waiting." Katherine told him. "What was that stunt you pulled with the Salvatore brothers today?" She asked.

"I thought you would be happy about that." Mason argued, rolling his eyes at her.

"I told you to stay away from them." Katherine warned him.

"You told me that you didn't care."

"I don't. I need you to not get distracted on finding the moonstone." Katherine said and she could see the look on his face. "You got it."

"I got it." Mason confirmed. Katherine made a move to kiss Mason but he pulled away.

"What? This is a first." Katherine stated.

"I'm not in the mood. I have the moonstone. It's safe but I'm not in the mood for you and me." Mason said.

"It's because of that girl. Sarah Gilbert. You care for her. She is the reason you call off our little booty call arrangement a few weeks ago." Katherine said.

"Goodbye Katherine. I'll talk to you later." Mason said, and got out of the car and left her behind. He made it back to the mansion and into his room. Sarah were still sleeping and she looked so peaceful with her hair all over the place and the sheets wrapped loosely around her, exposing her upper body. This girl was perfect in her own fragile way and he wanted nothing more than happiness for her. Mason undressed and got into bed. Sarah woke up a little when he pulled her against him.

"Mason?" She said sleepily.

"Sssh. It's ok, go back to sleep." He whispered. Sarah sighed into his chest.

"I love you, Sarah." Mason told her quietly thinking she was asleep.

"I love you too, Mason." He heard Sarah say before she fell back to sleep. It didn't take long before Mason fell asleep as well but what none of them knew was that Katherine were standing in the room looking at them, mostly at Sarah. She couldn't understand how anyone could blow her off. No one blew off Katherine Pierce, and got away with it.

"Oh, you poor little thing. You've just made an enemy, my friend and it's not going to be pretty." Katherine said as she looked down at the sleeping Sarah Gilbert.

* * *

 **There it is, and I** **hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.**

 **The next chapter will arrive shortly. It's done, I just need to edit it some more.**

 **So please be patient.**

 **until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***stacy: thank you so much! I like Mason and Sarah together as well. And I kinda like Damon's attention towards Sarah.**

 ***Rosalie: Thank you so much!**

 ***Guest: Elijah is coming in soon. Just a few more chapters.**

 ***Lisa: Maybe you'll get your wish ;)**

 ***Loreal: I'm going to change a few things, I just don't know how to deal with that just yet.**

 ***Jamsine: I kinda like Damon being a little clingy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**

 ***Zoe: I think Damon's hot for Sarah ;)**

 ***Nina: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter! I had some trouble writing this, because it's just too darn sad.**

 **Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! It means a lot to me.**

 **Read, review and enjoy!**

 _ **I do not own "The Vampire Diaries", only my OC**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 _"I think that the number one cause of pain on a human's heart is lack of gratitude. I know that sounds odd and a bit far fetched but hear me out for a second. For most of us, we associate loss as a sad & horrible thing. Once something we love has slipped through our fingers we can't help but feel the empty hole in our lives where it once stood. Even when it's all said and done and we are finally moved on from whatever we had lost that was so beautiful, we still feel it."_

 _*unknown*_

* * *

 _I knew I was dreaming. I was running and I didn't know why I was running but I was scared. Someone was in pain and trouble. I ran through a door, and then I saw Damon. I was wondering why he was standing there but he had the biggest smirk on his face._

 _"What the hell are you doing Damon?" I asked him._

 _"Doing what I should have done in the first place." He told me with no remorse in his eyes, and suddenly, he was covered in blood. I looked at his hands and saw a heart. My eyes trailed down his body and that was when I saw it. There, by his feet, a man laid dead and it was someone I knew very well. I felt my insides burn and not in a good way. Mason's lifeless eyes stared right at me, and I started screaming at the top of my lungs but there was nothing I could do. I tried to reach Mason but I could not move any closer to him no matter how hard I tried._

 _"Mason! Please you cannot be dead! You promised me you'd never leave me!" I cried out._

"Sarah! Please wake up!" My eyes shot open and I was gasping for air. At first, I did not remember where I was. I looked over to my left and saw Mason looking at me with concern. He was alive.

"Oh, thank god! It was just a dream." I exclaimed, and then I started to cry.

"Hey. What's going on? You were screaming and calling my name." Mason told me.

"I dreamed that Damon killed you. He ripped out your heart, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It was horrible." I told him and Mason felt so bad for me. He brought me closer to him and held me tight to his embrace.

"It was only a dream. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere." He told me to sooth me. I looked at him and I felt a smile creep up on my face when I thought about what he had said to me last night.

"What?" He asked.

"You told me you loved me last night." I stated with a blush.

"That I did." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Did you really mean it?" I asked afraid of it not being true.

"Of course, I did. I love you, Sarah." He said with certainty.

"I love you too Mason. Don't ever doubt that." With that, Mason kissed me and I knew where this was going but then I remembered something.

"Oh! What did you do with the moonstone now that you finally got it from Tyler?"

"It's safe. That's all that matters."

"What do you need it for anyway?" I asked but I could tell by his expression that he didn't want to tell me.

"It's ok, Mase. You do not have to tell me. I understand why you would keep it from people." Mason looked at me as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Sarah. I trust you, it is just so important that I need to keep it for myself until the time is right and for that I am sorry." He told me.

"Fine, be like that. Then you can go without the sex." I said and the face he gave me was priceless. He was terrified and I couldn't stop laughing.

"You should've seen your face." I told him and laughed even harder. Mason gripped my hips and flipped me so that he was hovering above me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He told me.

"I can't promise you that." I said with a smile and then he kissed so passionately that my toes curled and I thought that they would never go back. He stopped for a second to look at me and I caressed his face. How could anyone be so perfect and beautiful? I really did love him and I never wanted to let him go.

"It's too bad that I have to get up soon. There's going to be a party here on Sunday and I told Carol that I would help her out. I'm surprised that she hasn't barged in her yet, telling me what to do." I said with a sigh.

"Well what do you know? I have to help too. We can be late together." Mason whispered before kissing me again and I knew that I was doomed.

Mason wrapped his slender fingers around my hips, causing me to gasp, loving the feeling of him grinding against me. Oh, how I loved this man.

* * *

After finally being able to get out of bed, I took a shower and got dressed. Mason was complaining that he wasn't allowed to join me.

"Don't pout. You'll get your chance some other time." I told him as I put on my top.

"Yeah, yeah." Mason said and I had to laugh.

"You mister, are a very grumpy man when he doesn't get what he wants." I told him and kissed him once before dragging him out the door. Mason wouldn't stop tickling me as we walked down the stairs and I screamed out in delight. Everyone downstairs looked at us but we didn't care.

"Mason, Sarah! There you are finally." Carol said as she approached us with a rather handsome boy with familiar brown eyes walking beside her.

"Hey Carol. We told you we would come and help." Mason said.

"Yes, but people have been here for the past two hours and that makes you late." Carol told us with a fake smile.

"Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Carlos. He just moved to town." She told us and we turned towards the boy coming up behind Carol. I recognized him right away.

"Carlos?" I said happily. I met him when I was in Denver. He was a patient, just like myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, jumping into his arms. Something Mason did not like at all.

"My program was finished in Denver, and you know as well as I, that I don't have anywhere else to go, so I thought, why not start here. I was about the only one that knew about his missing brother, and the fact that he was in there, because of his breakdown after losing his brother. I felt an arm snaking around my waist, only to find Mason holding a tight grip on him.

"Hey, Mason Lockwood. Sarah boyfriend." Mason introduced himself, and shook his hand a little harder than necessary. I could see something change within Carlos, when he touched Mason. It was as if he could see into his soul.

"It's nice to meet you, Mason." Carols said politely, and it was strange to see him like this. I knew him as this bubbly, happy boy, much more outgoing. Maybe being on the outside is hard for him as well.

"I have to go outside to help. I'll talk to you later." Mason told me and kissed me.

"Ok. Talk to you later." I said smiling as he walked away. Is my boyfriend hot, or what?

"I have to go take care of something but can you make sure Carlos feels at home? He doesn't know that many here yet." Carol said to me and I nodded.

"Sure. I can keep him company." I said with a smile, and I found myself missing my old friend.

"Great! Well, Carlos, you're in good hands. Sarah here is the girl to talk too. Enjoy yourself both of you." Carol said before she left us alone.

"So, how you been? I remember you telling me that you lived with your Aunt, then why are you living here with the Lockwood's?" Carlos asked me as we walked together outside to help with things there.

"It's a long and very complicated story but let's just say that this is the best solution." I said with a sigh.

"Ah, enough said. I know a thing or two about family feuds and problems." Carlos said.

"Yeah. How are things with your parents after your brother left?" I asked, knowing how difficult it was for him to talk about. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all right. I haven't talked to my parents since they shipped me off to Denver. I've tried contacting them, but nothing." Carlos told me.

"Oh. I'm so, sorry. I know how hard it can be." I said with compassion. I looked up and saw that my boyfriend was staring at us. He scowled at us but I just ignored it.

"Your boyfriend seems overprotective of you." Carlos said with a grin, looking in Mason's direction.

"Yeah sometimes I think it's a little too much, but I love him and that's all that matters, right?" I asked with a smile, as we are decorating the tables.

"Yeah. Love is all that matters." Carlos agreed. "Without it, we're all kinda lost."

"What do you say to something to drink?" I asked as I wiped my forehead. It was only mid-April but the weather was warm.

"Yes, please." Carlos agreed, and followed me to go inside, and that was when I noticed Bonnie. I haven't talked to her in weeks and it was good to see her again.

"Hey Bonnie. How are you?" I asked and she looked at me with a sad smile.

"You know. Feeling bad for not talking to you for a long time." Bonnie told me.

"And I`m not speaking to Caroline at the moment so." I knew she felt bad about the fact that she didn't talk to her because of her being a vampire.

"Anyway. Bonnie, I want you to meet Carlos. He just moved here from Denver. Carlos held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie." He said politely.

"Hey, you too." When Bonnie grabbed his hand, she suddenly grew weird. I didn't understand what was wrong.

"I have to go and find Elena. I'll talk to you later." Bonnie disappeared before I could say anything to her.

"Sorry about that." I said as we walked inside. The first person I saw was my aunt Jenna. She had just been talking to Carol but she saw me and decided that she should talk to me.

"Hey Sarah. Could we talk for a sec?" She asked me as she walked up to me.

"I'm really not in the mood for that right now, Aunt Jenna." I said and turned away from her.

"You have to talk to me some time Sarah." Jenna told me.

"Yeah well, now is not that time." I said and Jenna gave up.

"The complicated story?" Carlos asked.

"The first part of it, yeah." I said with a sad smile. I did miss my friendship with Jenna but I was stubborn and she knew it.

"Sarah. Would you excuse me for a moment? There's something I need to do." Carlos told me.

"Yeah sure. Catch you later." Carlos grabbed his drink and walked back outside and I decided to stay inside to help Carol out for a while.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Bonnie walked over to Elena who was making some final touches.

"You're here."

"I'm here." Bonnie said and looked around.

"Caroline is not here, she's not coming. I told you." Elena said.

"I'm just making sure."

"You know eventually, you`ll have to talk to her."

"Could you make it a little less obvious that you`re on her side?" Bonnie asked.

"There are no sides Bonnie."

"Come on. Since Caroline became a vampire, we barely see each other. Loosing Caroline was bad enough. I didn't think I would lose you too. I can barely even talk to Sarah and I don't think that she'll ever talk to me again. " Bonnie told her.

"Come with me." Elena said.

"Where?"

"Not here. Some place quiet."

Elena took Bonnie's hand and took her away from everyone. What the two girls didn't see, was the boy standing there, watching their every move.

* * *

Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Jeremy had decided to tell Damon about what Tyler told him about the moonstone. Damon had called Ric and told him to get his butt over to his house with everything he had on werewolves. Ric walked through the door with a big brown box.

"Ric!" Damon exclaimed. Alaric made a stop when he saw Jeremy there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy told him.

"Does Elena know that you're here? Does Sarah know?" Ric asked.

"Not exactly and Sarah can't know. She will kill me if she knew I was working with you about taking care of her boyfriend." Jeremy explained. Damon walked over to the box and opened it up.

"What do you got?" he asked.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."

"Ah, Vanessa the 'hottie.'" Damon said with a smirk.

"Vanessa, yes. Do you remember that Aztec curse she told us about?"

"The sun and the moon, blah, blah, blah…"

"An Aztec curse, cool!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Supposedly vampires and werewolves run freely until a shaman put a curse on them to withhold their powers and since then, werewolves could only turn on a full moon and vampires were weakened by the sun." Alaric said.

"Mostly of them anyway." Damon said wiggling his finger where he had his daylight ring.

"According to the legend the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone."

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a witch thing. Whatever seals the curse, is the key to unsealing the curse."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood thinks he can use the moonstone to break the curse?" Alaric said.

"If we start believing some supernatural witchy-woo legend, we're idiots. Where is the stone now?" Damon asked.

"Tyler." Jeremy said.

"Can you get it?" Damon asked.

"Yeah." Jeremy confirmed.

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon mocked him.

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's the same book that tells you that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon said and finished his drink.

Back at the Lockwood Mansion, Elena told Bonnie about everything that happened with Katherine.

"I can't believe it."

"Katherine has done everything in her power to drive me and Stefan apart and Caroline just got trapped in the middle of it all." Elena explained.

"It's not that you and Stefan are pretending to fight. It is that I didn't even know that you guys were fighting in the first place."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to keep things from you but you've made it very clear with what you said with the whole vampire thing. So that makes me the odd man out?"

"No, Bonnie of course not."

"I know where I stand, Elena and I know where you stand but where do we stand?" Bonnie asked.

"You're my best friend Bonnie. I didn't mean for this craziness with Caroline to get in the way of that but she needs you too."

"Not yet. She's a vampire. I can't. I think we should get back." Bonnie said and walked away from Elena quite upset. She went back but were stopped by the boy she met earlier.

"You seem like you're in a hurry." Carlos told her, trying to keep up with her.

"Yes. A hurry to get away from you." Bonnie spat and tried to walk away from him but Carlos stopped her.

"Now that's not the way to talk to your superior, is it, Bonnie Bennett." Carlos said, revealing himself as a witch.

"I knew what you were. I just don't know you, and therefore I don't trust you." Bonnie told him.

"Well, what if I told you that I have information for you about Katherine Pierce?" Carlos asked and he could see that she was deciding what to do.

"Tell me more." Bonnie said and seemed interested.

"We need to find that vampire friend of yours." Carlos said and brought Bonnie with him.

Mason was walking around outside with some boxes. He felt his insides freeze when he saw no other than Stefan Salvatore helping with the outdoor dance floor. He tried to compose himself as he approached him.

"Stefan. I didn't expect to see you here or anywhere." Mason said, trying to act cool.

"I had this little accident but its fine now." Stefan said.

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?"

"Oh, she's fine too but from now on you'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not a problem." Mason said and tried to get away from Stefan but bumped into Bonnie and the boy from earlier, Carlos.

"Excuse me." Mason said before leaving. Bonnie gasped and looked up at the tall Aaron.

"You saw it, too didn't you?" Carlos asked.

"Saw what? And who are you?" Stefan asked.

"This is Carlos. He's a witch too. This is going to sound strange but when I touched him, I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision?" Stefan asked and Bonnie looked up at Aaron.

"I saw Elena."

"You saw Elena?"

"He was kissing her."

"No Bonnie, Elena wouldn't kiss Mason, neither would she do something like that to her sister." Stefan started to realize what was going on.

"You didn't see Elena. You saw Katherine." He said and Carlos grinned.

"And the broody vampire catches on." Carlos said, making fun of Stefan.

Jeremy were looking for Tyler and found him helping Matt with the decorations at the outdoor dance floor.

"Hey man. So, I did a little research on that moonstone you showed me." Jeremy said.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know curiosity, boredom."

"What did it say?"

"Well it turns out it's a part of an Aztec legend but I have to make sure that it's the same kind of stone. Could I check it out again?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it." Jeremy didn't know what to say at first but knew he had to play it cool.

"Yeah sure. It's probably just a stupid folklore anyways, forget it." Jeremy said before leaving and it made Tyler look like a question mark. He shook his head and continued with his work. He almost jumped into the air when someone touched his shoulder. He turned around quickly and saw Sarah almost in tears.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked alarmed, knowing how fragile she was.

"Have you seen your uncle around?" She asked.

"No not for a while. What did he do?"

"You don't want to know but I'm going to kick his ass." She said almost growling from hurt, anger and sadness.

"I think that he's in front of the house." Tyler said and with that, Sarah stormed off.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I was trying to avoid Jenna for the time being and did some small work inside the mansion. Carol approached me.

"Sarah dear, I hate to ask this of you but could you bring this box upstairs? It's some of Richard's old thing that I don't want to lie around for the event." Carol said to me.

"Yes of course." I said and took the box from her. I walked upstairs and put it inside the storage closet. I closed the door, and I could feel someone behind me. I turned around and face someone I first thought was my dear old sister but I knew better.

"Katherine." I stated.

"Hello, older Gilbert. I must say. You've really gotten on my nerves these last few weeks." She said as she circled around me as if I was her prey. I thought that she was going to kill me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling defenseless being in the presence of a 500 year old vampire.

"Oh, you stupid girl. You don't know do you? Who do you think talked Mason into finding the moonstone in the first place?" I froze up when she mentioned both Mason and the moonstone.

"I don't understand. Why would you do that?"

"Oh, I have my reasons and I was actually going to kill him when I had the stone but then again, he was too good in bed for me to kill him." Katherine told me and I froze up.

"You're lying. Mason would never sleep with a skank like you." I stated.

"You are so naïve, little girl. He even told me that he loved me at one point, and called me sunshine." Katherine said and that really hurt me. Mason always called me Sunshine. Katherine rambled on about her and Mason, telling me about intimate details, how he did it with her, and how familiar it all sounded. And I felt sick. I couldn't take it anymore and ran away from her. I had to find Mason and ask him about this. I didn't want to believe her but something in me told me that Katherine were telling the truth. I walked outside to see if I could find Mason but I couldn't see him anywhere. I spotted Tyler and walked over to him. He almost jumped ten feet into the air but turned around to look at me.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked me alarmed, knowing how fragile I was.

"Have you seen your uncle around?" I asked.

"No not for a while. What did he do?"

"You don't want to know but I'm going to kick his ass." I said almost growling from hurt, anger and sadness.

"I think that he's in front of the house." Tyler said and with that, I stormed off.

* * *

I walked around to the front of the house and saw Mason taking some stuff out of one of the trucks. He turned around when he heard me coming, calling his name.

"Hey Sunshine." He said with a smile and that made me almost throw up. That nickname would never be the same again. Mason could see that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked trying to reach out for me but I wouldn't let him.

"I have to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth." I said to him.

"Of course. I have nothing to hide from you." He told me and made me even angrier.

"Really? So, you couldn't even tell me that you've been sleeping with Katherine Pierce?" When I asked him that, he dropped the box in his hands and that confirmed my worst fear.

"I can't believe this. How long where this going on?" I asked trying to contain my tears. I could see he was trying to decide what to say.

"I asked you a question." I said.

"I met Katherine a year ago. She was with me when I triggered the curse." He told me honestly.

"And how long were you seeing her?" I asked as calmly as I could. Mason didn't answer me right away and it made me realize something else.

"Oh my god. You were still with her when you came back into town weren't you?" I stated more than asked.

"Yes, I was but that doesn't change what I feel for you. I broke it off the minute you kissed me for the first time." Mason told me.

"I can't believe this. Did you love her?" I asked. Mason didn't want to answer.

"Mason Lockwood! Did you or did you not love her?" I raised my voice.

"Yes. Or, I thought I did but that was before I met you. I thought that I was in love with her but you taught me what love really is. Don't ever think that I don't love you. I even told her the last time I saw her that I wasn't in the mood for her." Mason said and that made me stop. "That I wouldn't jeopardize my relationship with you.

"Whoa! When was that?" I asked.

"Yesterday, after you fell asleep. When I was in the car with her, I realized how much I loved you and I told her no. You mean everything to me Sarah. I can't live without you." Mason said.

"Well, you just have to try." I said and tried to walk away from him but Mason stopped me.

"Mason, just let me go!" I said ripping myself out of his grip.

"I can't look at you right now." I said and he let me go this time. I ran inside trying to fight my tears and I had a hard time breathing. I grabbed onto the wall and I didn't know what to do. I saw Jenna standing across the room and she could tell that something was wrong. She came almost running towards me.

"Sarah what's wrong?" She asked me.

"I can't breathe. Please take me out of here." I said and Jenna wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's get you out of here." She told me and brought me out of the mansion. This was the worst feeling ever and I couldn't understand why he didn't tell me the truth but I was glad that Jenna didn't ask any questions about my reactions. I needed to get away.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Damon and Stefan brought Bonnie and Aaron to a secluded area where no one could hear them.

"This is as far as I go." Bonnie said. Damon stopped and looked over at Carlos.

"What's up with boy-wonder here?" Damon asked.

"I'm Carlos, Sarah's friend from Denver. But please don't call me boy-wonder again." Carlos said, ready to use his powers against him if needed.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked.

"A favor." Stefan said.

"That's going to happen."

"So predictable. That's why I brought her in." Damon told his brother.

"I know about how you feel about helping us out but since you and the new guy is the ones that linked Mason to Katherine and we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so just hear us out. Pretty please." Stefan said.

Bonnie looked over at Carlos and he nodded.

"We're listening." Bonnie said.

"I have to take this call to tell Elena what's going on. Can you play nice?" Stefan asked before leaving them. Damon and Bonnie were arguing between each other and Damon thought Bonnie had all the answers.

"All you have to do is to touch Mason Lockwood again, to see if you can see Katherine again." Damon said.

"My visions or Carlos' visions don't work like that. We don't get to ask questions." Bonnie said.

"How inconvenient. All though, let's talk about the witchy juju – thing you do with me, you know the fun one where my brain burst into flames. What is that?"

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessel pop but you heal quickly so I'll do it over and over again." Bonnie said.

"Is vampires specific?" Damon asked.

"It'll work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability. I'm not going to help you hurt him." Bonnie said.

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf and Katherine is evil. They're the bad guys."

"That may be so but Sarah loves him and with her, he's a brand new person." Bonnie said.

Damon decided to ignore that.

"They're a threat to Elena and Sarah but you witch, are going to get over yourself and help us." Damon said.

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a please on the end." Stefan said and Damon agreed.

* * *

Mason felt helpless after Sarah blew up in his face. He knew that Sarah where still angry and all he wanted were to make things right with her. He walked outside and saw that he couldn't get anywhere. He looked at some people and went over to talk to them.

"Hey, can you remove your van? I'm blocked in." Mason said in a hurry. The guy in front of him said that he would move his truck. As Mason tried to get into his truck, he saw a girl struggling with something and as the guy he is, Mason helped her.

"Hey, how did you get stuck by doing this yourself?" Mason asked.

"All the guys bailed, something about draft picks, I don't know." Bonnie said as Mason helped her.

"Let me give you a hand." Mason said and in the next second, Bonnie gave him an aneurism. Mason fell to the floor in pain but all he could think about was the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah." Bonnie said before Damon knocked Mason out.

Damon took Mason's keys and made sure no one knew that they were going away. Stefan looked up at Damon.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Sarah loves him and I know you have some kind of emotion for her. Don't blow it," Stefan said. Carlos took a step back.

"I can't be a part of this. I'll be here but I can't do more than we already have." He said and disappeared, knowing that Sarah would never forgive him if she knew he was a part of this.

* * *

Bonnie helped Damon back at the boarding house with Mason, even though they both knew that Sarah would hate them for what they have done.

"Here is his bag as requested." Bonnie said and dropped a bag on the floor.

"Grab that corner." Damon told Bonnie as he laid out a white rag on the floor.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to stain the carpet."

"I knew you would say something like that." Bonnie said, as things got more serious.

"You're judging again." Damon said as Bonnie stepped forward.

"He's not going to be under any much longer." Bonnie said.

"Well, it seems like he's used to be tied up." Damon said ad took out some of the chains from the bag Bonnie brought with him. Damon started chaining Mason up to the chair.

Bonnie tried to get information about the moonstone from Mason. She tried everything.

"What are you doing? Damon asked.

"You're looking for a moonstone, I'm trying to help you find it." Bonnie said.

"Oh good. Find out who gave it to Katherine and find out where she is. And find out what they're going to do with it once they get it." Damon said. Bonnie tried to concentrate.

"The moonstone is somewhere small. Dark, there's water." Bonnie said.

"Like a sewer?" Damon asked.

"No. Like a well? It can't be right." Bonnie said.

"Why would it be in a well?" Damon asked.

"I told you. I only get what I get." Bonnie told him. Just then, Mason woke up from his sleep and grabbed Bonnie's arm. She got spooked and left Damon.

"Hey judge-y; Thank you." Damon said. Bonnie only smiled at him. Damon looked down at Mason. He had heard the majority of the fight between Sarah and him earlier.

"Come on. Wake up wolfboy." Damon said and slapped Mason across the face. Mason woke up, the first thing that went through his mind was Sarah, and he knew that being tied up in a chair at the boarding house wouldn't end well. Damon was hell bent on making his life miserable. He was planning to make his life a living hell. Mason tried to get away from everything.

Damon warmed a poker in the flames. Mason tried everything to get away. Damon looked at him.

"Someone's feisty." Damon said. Without warning, Damon stabbed Mason in the chest with hot iron. Mason was screaming out in pain.

"You can hurt. Good to know." Damon said. He looked at the stab wound.

"Oh. You heal quickly. Not good." Damon told me.

"I guess I have to keep applying pain." Mason cried out but Damon didn't stop.

"So, Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up too?" Damon asked but Mason remained silent. Mason felt so much pain but all he could think about was that he would probably never see Sarah again, or tell her how much he loves her.

* * *

Stefan got a call from Bonnie, telling him that the moonstone where hidden in a well. Stefan found one and looked around it with the 'help' from Elena.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be here." Stefan said.

"I know but I am. What's going on?"

"Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down here." Stefan said breaking the lock. He grabbed a flashlight and looked down the well. Stefan decided to jump into the well.

"Hey. Be careful." Elena said.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said before he jumped into it.

Stefan hit the bottom but he started burning. The water was filled with vervain." Stefan couldn't move but he tried to scream.

"Elena!" He screamed.

"Stefan?" Elena asked and Stefan panicked. He tried to get up but the walls was laced with vervain.

Elena tried everything to get all the help he needed. She looked around after something to use.

She grabbed the chains from the well and she tried everything. Suddenly Caroline stood beside her.

"Stefan is down there and I can't get the chains." Elena rambled. Caroline were about to jump in but Elena stopped her.

"No! It's filled with vervain." She said and then Caroline went after the chain and helped Elena with getting down to Stefan. By the time Elena had put the chain around her chest, Bonnie were there to help.

"Ready?" Caroline asked and Elena climbed into the well. Elena got Stefan out of the well and found the moonstone at the bottom of the well. When she got back up, she gave Stefan some of her blood, even though she knew that Stefan didn't want to but right now, she didn't care.

Damon were still torturing Mason.

"Where did you two, meet? Damon asked. Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? You are supernatural and I'm sure she couldn't compel you. I assume she's doing the best she can." Damon said. Then Jeremy walked into the living room.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon said.

"I found something in Ric's boxes of stuff." Jeremy said.

"Oh! What is it?" Damon asked.

"Wolfsbane. Toxic to werewolves. I guess it means that you can use it against them." Mason knew he was screwed.

"I believe they are toxic." Damon said and took the wolfsbane.

"What is Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" When Mason didn't answer, Damon took the plant and caressed Mason's chin. He cried out in pain. Jeremy didn't like it and his mind went to his eldest sister. What would she say if she knew about this?

"Why is she here?" Damon asked.

"She was here with me. Why do you ask? Are you jealous?" Mason asked.

"How rude of me. I just realized that I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon told him and shoved the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth.

"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon asked.

"Screw you!"

"Wrong answer." Damon said and then Jeremy spoke up.

"If he was going to say anything he would have done it already." Jeremy looked scared. He didn't want his sister to lose her boyfriend.

"The well! You can find it there." Mason screamed.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it is or what it does."

"I was getting it for Katherine."

"Why?"

"She was going to use it to life the curse."

"Of the moon? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf break the curse that keeps them from turning every time they want?"

"So, I wouldn't have to turn anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that maybe she loved me and I loved her but that was before I met Sarah." Mason choked out.

"No I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine just used you, you moron. How do you think Sarah will react when she finds out about this?" Damon asked.

"I'm done talking." Mason told him.

"Yes, you are. It's time to take a walk Jeremy."

"I'm staying."

"No you should go."

"I'm staying Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy held his ground.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him. Tell Sarah I'm sorry for everything, and tell her how much I love her." Mason said.

"Damon, this is Sarah's boyfriend." Jeremy managed to say before Damon pinned him to the couch.

"You wanted to be a part of this. Well here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy's a werewolf, he'll kill me the first chance he gets. Sarah's boyfriend or not. This is how it has to be. So, you suck it up, or you leave." Damon told him as he let him go. Jeremy couldn't watch this and left. He tried to call Sarah but she didn't pick up.

"Damn it Sarah!" Jeremy hopped into his car and drove towards the Lockwood mansion faster than he could even think. He had to get to Sarah as soon as possible.

He picked up his phone again and this time he called Carol.

 ** _"Hello?"_**

 _"Hi Mrs. Lockwood, its Jeremy. I'm sorry to bother you, but is Sarah there? I tried calling her cell but she doesn't pick up."_

 ** _"No, she left with your aunt a little while ago. I think that she's at your place."_**

 _"Oh, ok. Thank you."_

Jeremy spun the car around and drove towards his house. He was afraid; he didn't stop to think about what this would do to Sarah. She would never forgive him for his involvement.

Back at the boarding house, Damon looked down at Mason and he knew that Mason knew that he was going to die.

"You know I look at you and see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon told him.

"I love her." Mason told him.

"Now I'm confused. You love Sarah, or Katherine. Because if it is Katherine, she's only going to rip out your heart. Let me do it for her." With that, Damon plunged his hand into his chest and ripped his heart out.

Mason Lockwood was dead.

* * *

Afterwards, Damon wrapped Mason up in the sheet he had put on the floor. Stefan walked inside with the moonstone.

"All this for that?" Damon asked.

"Yep." Stefan said and threw the moonstone at him.

"I see you actually went through with it." Stefan stated as he looked down on Mason.

"It had to be done."

"Don't be too surprised when Sarah tries to kill you." Stefan said but Damon wouldn't listen as he picked up Mason's belongings. He sent a text to Carol from Mason's phone and told her that he was leaving town for a while.

"Huh. Three missed calls from the same number. I wonder who that could be." Damon said to his brother.

"Damon don't provoke her." Stefan said but before he could do anything about it, Damon pressed the call button.

"Mason. I've called you three times already. You were supposed to be here with the stone hours ago."

"Wrong boy toy."

"Damon. For once, you surprised me. I assume Mason's with you?"

"He's right beside me, although his heart is across the room."

"You shouldn't have."

"I've had a very busy day today. Killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much and I think he loved you at some point but moved on to something much better."

"You have no idea of what you've just done."

"Aw, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry."

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B and if that fails, I have a plan C and then a plan D. You know how the alphabet works don't you? Send my love to Stefan and good luck with Sarah."

Katherine disconnected the call and Damon looked over at his brother.

"That may have been the stupidest thing you've done all day." Stefan said shaking his head.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I felt heartbroken. Mason was sleeping with Katherine when he came back to town. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell me. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. U know I was overreacting a little, but it was hurtful to know that he would work with her, or sleep with her for that matter. Aunt Jenna brought me back home and she tried to make me feel better.

"I'm sure you and Mason will figure things out." Jenna tried to sooth me.

"Yeah well, he's been lying to me the whole time we were together. It feels like he cheated on me or something." I said accepting the cup of tea Jenna made for me.

"I'm sure if you just let him explain, then you'll be back together in no time." Jenna told me.

"I'm not so sure." I whispered. Jenna just hugged me and I let her, I think that she was just happy about me being back at the house. I sat on the couch looking at my phone. It surprised me to see that Mason hadn't even try to call me or see me. It was two hours since I left the mansion with Jenna.

"I really don't want to leave you but I have to go pick up Ric. He's coming to dinner and his car isn't working.

"It's ok. Just go. I'll be fine." I said to her before she left. Five minutes after Jenna left, Jeremy came running through the door.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?!" He yelled at me. I looked surprised at his outburst.

"I'm sorry. I had a huge fight with Mason and I didn't feel like talking to anyone." I told him.

"That is why I tried to call you. Damon has Mason, and I think that he will kill him." When Jeremy said those words, I jumped up. I'm maybe mad at him and hurt but I loved him. I didn't want him to die.

"Take me to him now. Or I'll manhandle your car keys out of your hand, and go there myself." I told him and Jeremy walked back outside as I put my shoes on. I ran out to Jeremy's awaiting car and prayed silently for Mason not being dead.

"You're not driving fast enough!" I yelled at him.

"I'm driving as fast as I can, Sarah. I'm sorry." Jeremy said.

"I can't be dead Jeremy. He just can't be." I whispered trying to keep as calm as possible. When we finally arrived at the Boarding House, I jumped out of the car before Jeremy could stop it. I ran with everything I had through the doors just in time to hear Stefan tell his brother;

"That may have been the stupidest thing you've done today." I reached the living room and that was when I broke down. There on the floor beside Damon's feet, Mason laid dead.

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, making the two vampires to look at me. I rushed forward and dropped down on the floor screaming for him to wake up. Damon looked torn, he'd never expected me to react the way I did.

"You can't be dead. It's not true. Mason, I love you." I whispered whilst stroking his face.

"Come back to me. I love you, I love you, I love you." I pleaded as the tears streamed down my face. Jeremy tried to reach out for me but I wouldn't let him touch me. I looked up at the two vampires and I just knew who killed him. Before I knew it, I attacked Damon hitting his chest and really going at it.

"You. Killed. My. Boyfriend!" I said between the blows. Damon didn't move or do anything. Right now, he looked at me with a regretting look. I was so angry and hurt, I couldn't even think straight.

"I hate you! I will never forgive you for this!" I screamed at him, and he just let me continue. Stefan had to drag me away at some point because I was so exhausted from crying, screaming and from hitting the vampire in front of me repeatedly.

"Take her home. We have to get rid of the body." Stefan said to Jeremy.

"No! Please. I can't leave him!" I pleaded through my tears.

"Take her home now." Stefan repeated and Jeremy had to carry me out of the Boarding house whilst I was crying and screaming for Mason. He couldn't be gone this was all a dream. I was going to wake up and he would still be here, lying next to me in bed. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be. That was the words repeating in my head the entire ride home.

Jeremy didn't dare talking to me but he kept on looking at me watching my every movement in the car. I knew he was scared of what I would do to myself. He knew it would be a good chance that I would try to kill myself again. I didn't even notice us stopping outside the house. My mind where elsewhere. Jeremy looked at me again but I was unresponsive to anything.

"Do you think you can walk on your own?" He asked me but I still didn't answer. Jeremy got out of the car and opened the door on my side. He picked me up and carried me as if was nothing.

"We can't tell Aunt Jenna about Mason being dead. It will raise too many questions." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Just follow my lead." Jeremy said, as he opened the door. Jenna was back with Ric and they came rushing when they saw Jeremy carrying me.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Jenna asked alarmed.

"Mason left town after their fight earlier today. He's not coming back." Jeremy told them but Ric knew that wasn't true. They look Jeremy gave him told him the truth. Mason Lockwood was dead.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Jenna said as Jeremy put me down.

"I think I'll just go shower." I told them and turned to walk up the stairs. I would never forgive Damon for this but killing him wouldn't help. It wouldn't bring Mason back no matter what.

When I reached my room, I wanted to break down but somehow, I couldn't. Mason was dead. His heart removed from his body. His heart was no longer beating. He was never coming back.

I suddenly felt sick. I rushed to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth and everything I had eaten that day, came back up again. I couldn't stop hurling, and felt someone holding my hair back. I glanced up and it surprised me that it was Elena.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah. I never wanted this to happen to you. You don't deserve this." Elena told me. I really should be angry with her as well but I couldn't. It wasn't possible to find it in me to yell.

"I need to take a shower." I repeated as I finally stopped vomiting.

"I'll find you a new set of clothes." Elena said going back to my room. I wanted to scrub away everything but I knew I couldn't. After my shower, I walked out to Elena. She never left my room because she was afraid of me being alone.

"You don't have to babysit me you know." I said as I pulled my sweats on.

"I don't want you to be alone." She told me truthfully. I turned to look at her and she was expecting me to blow up any second but I just sighed.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." I said before vanishing downstairs. Jenna met me by the stairs and she could see that I was barely holding it together.

"We've made dinner. Do you want some?" Jenna asked carefully.

"Yes. I'm starving." I said with a smile and that surprised Jenna. She couldn't understand why I was acting like this. Elena came downstairs right after me.

"Is she ok?" I could hear Jenna asking Elena.

"I think she's in denial. She can't seem to grasp that he's gone." Elena told her.

"This could end ugly." Jenna muttered under her breath.

"Where is Jeremy?" I asked looking around.

"He went up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Ric told me and I could tell he felt bad for me. I tried to ignore the look because it made me want to break down once again. I forced myself to not to look at him. Elena looked over at Jenna in the kitchen. She seems distracted with a phone call.

"Who is she talking too?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Did everything go ok today?" Ric asked.

"There were a few hiccups but yes." She said.

"So, killing my boyfriend was just a hiccup to you?" I finally snapped quietly just so Ric and Elena heard. Before Elena could reply, Jenna walked over with the phone.

"Of course, I understand."

"Elena it's for you." Jenna said handing her the phone before going back to the kitchen.

 _ **"Hello Elena."**_

 _"Katherine."_

 ** _"Did you enjoy your alone time with Stefan this morning? I will always know Elena. I will always be one-step ahead of you. When are you going to figure that out? Did you know how easy it was to get inside your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_**

 _"No!"_

 ** _"Jenna has been my little spy for days now but unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested would be a much better place if she would just…"_**

I followed Elena's stare and saw that Jenna was about to plunge the knife into herself.

"Jenna no!" I screamed but I was too late. Jenna stabbed herself with the knife. I watched everything happen in slow motion. I yelled out for Jeremy to call 911 and he was terrified. The ambulance arrived quickly and I was at that point at the verge of an enormous breakdown. I wanted to kill Katherine for what she did. If she hadn't seduced Mason, he would still be here alive and now she hurts my aunt Jenna.

* * *

Jeremy drove us to the hospital as Ric rode with the Ambulance to the hospital. Jeremy and I sat in the waiting room together as Elena went to see what was happening. He handed me a cup of coffee and sat down next to me.

"How are you dealing with all of this?" Jeremy asked me but I just shook my head.

"I can't talk about it. If I talk about it, I'll think about it and I will not recover. I can't." I rambled on. Jeremy understood what I was saying and just kept his arms around me. A few minutes later, Elena came back to us.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked as we stood up.

"The doctor told Alaric that she got lucky. She's going to be ok." Elena told us and I felt a little relieved.

"Does she remember what happened?"

"No, nothing. That was a part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

"Why would Katherine want to hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." Elena was really broken up about this and started to cry. What surprised me was that we all hugged each other tightly. I should be screaming at her but this is family. This is my aunt and now we needed each other.

"It's going to be ok." Jeremy said.

"No, it's not."

"I promise you both, she will suffer for this. I don't know how but she'll pay." Jeremy told the both of us.

* * *

After a while at the hospital, Jeremy and I drove home and Elena went to talk to Stefan. She needed to break things off with Stefan before anyone else got hurt. I was so emotionally exhausted and I didn't know what to do. I sat down on my bed, trying to wrap my head around the fact that just a few hours ago, I saw my boyfriend lying dead on the floor. I had attacked a vampire with my bare hands. I had lost my boyfriend.

My aunt was in the hospital, my boyfriend was dead. My worst nightmare became true.

I broke down. I completely broke down. I was sobbing so hard I almost couldn't breathe. Jeremy heard me, and came running into my room. He saw me clutching my chest and gasping for breath. I was having a panic attack and Jeremy knew he had to calm me down somehow and held me so tightly he managed.

"Ssh. Sarah. It's going to be ok." Jeremy rocked me back and forth.

"He promised me that he wouldn't go anywhere, he said he wouldn't die. Why did he lie to me?" I sobbed. Jeremy didn't know what to answer and just held onto me. He stayed with me trying to get me to sleep. I stopped struggling after Jeremy almost forced me to take my meds. I knew they were too strong for me to fight anyway.

"I don't want to dream." I whispered to Jeremy, ever so sleepily. Jeremy held me even tighter and didn't let me go for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Third Person p.o.v**

 _Elena was crying. She had just broken things off with Stefan for real this time and she was on her way out the door when Damon appeared._

 _"Elena. I riled Katherine up. I wasn't thinking. I didn't think." Damon said._

 _"That doesn't matter Damon. She won. Katherine won." Elena said crying and about to walk out the door when she turned around and walked back to him._

 _"One more thing." Elena said and slapped him hard across the face._

 _"That was for what you did to my sister. She's barely holding it together because of you and she'll never be the same ever again." Elena told him and walked away from the Boarding house. Praying that her sister wouldn't do anything drastic and that they would get through the pain together_.

* * *

 **So big emotional chapter this time. I hate that I killed Mason off but it was the only way to do it.**

 **Hope you don't hate me. I also liked that for once, Elena stood up for her sister and did something about it.**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***Mary: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! Elijah will be joining us soon.**

 ***kineret: Thank you. It will be interesting. They are both damaged in their own way.**

 ***Jennifer: I don't know how to do it with Klaus and Sarah. They could become friends. Or have some sort of relationship :)**

 ***Seraphima: thank you so much! Hope you liked the update :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I'm trying to creep out from behind my rock, and give you a new chapter of this story. I am happy for every review I've gotten, and I'm glad to give you another chapter. This chapter is centered around the Masquerade episode, and the fact that Sarah is miserable after losing Mason. But no worries. Elijah will make his debut soon!**

 **Enjoy, read and review!**

 _ **I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

When I woke up again, I didn't fully understand what's been going on. I decided that I didn't want to wake just yet, and moved around to wrap my arm around Mason, wanting to cuddle. When the space came up empty, I sat up, and it all came rushing back to me. I wasn't at the Lockwood's anymore. Mason wasn't here anymore. I started hyperventilated again, and the door to my bathroom opened. Of all the people that I expected to see, Carlos was standing there, with a concerned look on his face. I didn't even have time to ask him what he was doing here, before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything will be okay, Sarah." Carlos whispered in my ear, and I held onto him as tightly as I could. This was not the first time this happened with us. During the months in Denver, we both had a few breakdowns. And we were always there for each other.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you, Sarah." Carlos said, stroking my hair.

"He's gone, Carlos." I barely managed to say.

Carlos let me sit there for as long as I needed, before I walked into my bathroom. I felt so out of place, as if I wasn't supposed to be here. I tried to calm down as much as I could, before going through my things.

Ten…

Come on. You can do it.

Nine…

Really? Are you sure that you can?

Eight, seven, six….

All you have to do, is look. Look and then deal with the fact that you're all messed up.

Five, four, three.

Just do it. You can't hide away forever. You know how it looks. You're going to be a mess all day anyway.

Two, one… That is when I looked at myself in the mirror. I had red, puffy eyes and I looked like something the cat dragged in.

"Crap!"

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom, already in my training outfit, trying my best not to pay attention to Carlos.

"What's going on?" He asked alarmed.

"Nothing, I'm just going out for a run." I said, without stopping.

"Sarah. I think you should stay here." Carlos told me.

"Why? Give me a reason I should?" I practically yelled. Carlos stayed silent, and I grabbed my sneakers before walking out the door. I know I was harsh on him, but I felt as if I had my reasons.

I had just lost my boyfriend two days ago. When I woke up on Friday morning, he was still here. He told me he loved me, and now I would never be able to hear those words from him again. I was a mess and alone, not knowing what to do with myself anymore. After my morning run, I had taken a shower and now I was finally calm enough to actually trying to function. I stood there frozen looking at myself. All I wanted was for Mason to walk through my front door. I couldn't think like that and got dressed before going downstairs. I could hear Elena upstairs getting ready for picking Jenna up from the hospital. I poured myself some coffee and staring into nothingness. My mind was racing and I had troubles with my thoughts. Jeremy came downstairs with Elena and Carlos. Why was he still here? All three of them looked at me with concern. Jeremy wrapped his arms around me and that was when I realized I was crying. Elena knew that I was hurting we all were hurting.

"Are you ok?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I can't do this. I don't know how I can move on. I can't be on my own." I told the them.

"You're not alone Sarah. We're always going to be there for you." Carlos told me, and I just stared at him blankly.

"That's funny. Mason said the same thing but you see how that ended." I told them both and the thought of him only made me cry even more.

"Sarah, I think you should talk to someone. A professional." Elena said. "And I don't mean that as a bad thing. You see how badly it turned out last year. We can't send you away again."

I looked at my sister and I knew she was right but I didn't want to talk to Dr. Samuel. I couldn't stand that man. I let go of Jeremy and picked up my phone. I remembered something Dr. Martin told me before I left and decided to call her.

 ** _"Hi and welcome to Colorado Clinical and Forensic Psychology. How may I help you?"_**

 _"Hi! My name is Sarah Gilbert. I was a patient at your facilities a little while back. I was wondering if I could speak to Dr. Martin please."_

 ** _"Certainly. I will connect you with her, just one moment."_**

It was ringing for a few seconds before someone finally picked up.

 ** _"Hello, Dr. Martin speaking."_**

 _"Dr. Martin? Hi it's Sarah Gilbert."_

 ** _"Oh, Sarah! What a nice surprise. How are you?"_**

 _"I'm not going to lie, Dr. Martin. I'm not doing well at all." I had a hard time not to cry again._

 ** _"I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you seeing your doctor back home?"_**

 _"Yes, but we're not getting along that well. I don't like him at all."_

 ** _"You always had problems with doctors back here as well."_**

 _"I know and I really need to speak to Dr. Smith any time soon?"_

 ** _"I don't know how to tell you this but Dr. Smith decided to leave us just a few days after you left. He talked about another job offer and he said he had to take it. I don't know where he is now."_**

When I heard those words, I wanted to just give up. The only one I could ever talk to in this world had disappeared off the face of the earth.

 _"Oh! Ok. I guess I shouldn't bother you then."_

 ** _"Sarah. If you need help, we can give it to you. You could come back here for a few days if you want to."_**

 _"No. I'll figure this out on my own. I have to learn to stay on my own two feet right. I'll talk to you later Dr. Martin."_

* * *

I disconnected the call and turned to face my siblings.

"Well, that was a dead end. Dr. Martin said that Dr. Smith left the facility not long after I did. She doesn't know where he is." I told them as Matt rang the doorbell. I could see that Jeremy didn't want to leave.

"Jeremy. I'll be fine. I'm not going to try to kill myself again." I told him.

"I don't think that you should be here alone." He argued.

"No just go. Really. I'm fine." I said yet again.

"Sarah. I just watched you have a meltdown in the kitchen. You're not fine." Elena told me. Just then, Alaric came through the door.

"Carlos and I can stay here with Sarah. You three can go. I need to talk to her anyway." He said to them. Jeremy agreed to this with doubt but he figured he had to trust that Alaric would look after her. I handed Ric a cup of coffee after my siblings and Matt drove off to the hospital to pick up Jenna.

"Why aren't you going to the hospital?" I asked as I dumped down on the couch.

"I was with Jenna all night and she asked me to go home and take a shower and then come over here to make sure that you were ok. She cares about you, you know." Ric told me and I knew that was the truth.

"I know she does and I care about her but I can't talk with her about Mason. She can't know that he's dead." I said with a lump in my throat.

"Are you ever going to talk to Damon again, after what he did?" Ric asked as casually he could. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I think it's way too soon. He killed Mason two days ago, and I can't think about that today. It's too hard you know. I'm never going to see him again and it hurts. He's never going to…" I stopped talking. It was too hard to say. He was gone and that was that.

"How am I ever going to be able to look Tyler in the eyes and lie to him about his uncle?" I asked Ric with a sad voice.

"We'll get to that problem when we have too. For what it's worth, Sarah. I'm sorry you lost the one you love. No one deserves that." Alaric told me.

"Thank you. You know. I'm not mad at Damon. I'm just hurt, in so many ways that I won't be able to forgive him but I'm not mad at him." Ric looked over at me with awe.

"You truly are a remarkable person." He said and gave me a hug. After that, we sat for the most in silence. Dr. Martin tried to call me a couple of times but I didn't pick up. I didn't want too. Dr. Smith was gone anyway.

Ric went into the kitchen, as Carlos and I sat on the couch together.

"How are you doing?" Carlos asked me, placing his hand on my knee.

"I've been better." I answered in a small voice.

"I wish I could make it better for you." Carlos whispered, and wrapped his arms around me. I was glad that he was here.

Just before Jenna and the others came home, Damon had called Alaric and he had to leave even though he didn't want to leave me to help Damon but I said I didn't mind. When Jenna finally came home, I felt a little better. I rushed over to help her but she stopped me.

"Please stop fuzzing. I'm fine." Jenna told us.

"The doctor said you had to take it easy." Elena said.

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, hemorrhage, and die, ok?" Jeremy filled in.

"Well the only thing I'm going to die from is embarrassment. I walked into a knife, hoe does somebody do that?" Jenna asked.

"It was a freak accident." Elena told her.

"It happens."

"Yeah. I've done it a million times at the Grill." Matt said.

They helped her on the couch and Jeremy and Elena went to the kitchen to make lunch. Matt and Carlos stayed with Jenna and me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Uhm. Not so great, I wish I could take back yesterday but I can't." I said with sadness in my voice.

"What's going on?" Matt asked us and Jenna looked at me when I didn't say anything.

"Sarah and Mason had a fight and he left town." Jenna said with a sigh. Matt looked at me with sympathy.

"Sorry, Sarah." Matt started.

"Well, there's nothing to do about it now." I said getting up from the couch.

"You could be the bigger person and call him." Jenna said from where she was laying. That made me freeze and I tried everything not to start crying again.

"No, no I can't." I said with sad voice. Jeremy and Elena felt so bad for me. Jeremy held his arm around me.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jeremy asked.

"Make lunch." Elena told us.

"About Katherine."

"We're not going to do anything, Jeremy."

"She tried to kill Jenna and it's her fault Mason wanted the stone in the first place. She needs to die." I said lowly.

"Yes, we can. If it keeps us safe." She argued.

"What if she tries something else? She could go after me or Sarah next anyway." Jeremy stated.

"She won't."

"With all due respect Elena, you don't know that." I said.

"Katherine only went after Jenna because I didn't do what she said and I'm doing it now. Me and Stefan are over and she wins." Elena said and I actually felt angry because this wasn't just about her.

"You're being naive and you know it." Jeremy told her before leaving. Apparently, we think more alike than I thought.

"Where are you going?" I asked Jeremy.

"Out. I'll be back." He said grabbing his jacket. I didn't take that for an answer and followed him outside.

"Jeremy. Can you please just tell me what is going on?" I pleaded.

"I just can't sit here and watch that bitch destroy our lives even more so I'm doing what I think is best." Jeremy told me. I felt my stomach turn and I was afraid.

"Jeremy, I want to join you. I want to help you take down Katherine." I said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You do realize that I have to go to Damon and Stefan for help. I can't put you through that. Not this soon after Mason died." When Jeremy told me he had to get help from Damon, I stopped. I couldn't face him yet.

"Jeremy. I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait until later? I have to go." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, sure. We can talk later." I told him and he got into his car and drove off. I had a bad feeling about this but I couldn't get him to stop. I walked back into the house and I had a bad feeling of something bad happening.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Katherine entered her room at the bed & breakfast with shopping bags. The owner helped her with the remaining bags.

"Where should I put these?" The nice woman asked.

"Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You've been such wonderful help." Katherine said in the mock sickening, and sugar coating way she could.

"It's my pleasure dear. Let me know if you need something else." The nice woman said before leaving Katherine's room.

"I will." Katherine said before she rolled her eyes.

"What an annoying woman." She muttered under her breath. Katherine examined some of the clothes she had bought when she felt the presence of someone behind her. In the blink of an eye, she had a woman pinned up against the wall.

"Whoa, Kat! Chill!" The woman said.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a vampire." Katherine told her.

"Don't attack a witch. It's good to see you girl." The woman said and gave Katherine a hug.

"I'm glad you made it." Katherine said.

"You called, I came."

"Like you had a choice."

"Don't get all boss lady on me. You know I love you." She said and picked up a mask.

"Now, and where do one wear this?"

"To a masquerade ball, tonight. Do you want to be my date?" She asked the witch whose name was Lucy. She looked at Katherine with a certain look. She knew that the vampire was up to something.

Lucy were looking through dresses whilst Katherine fixed her hair with a hair straightener.

"What's with the hair?" Lucy asked.

"I'm impersonating my dullest doppelganger, Elena. She has the worst taste. I wish she could be more like her big sister. I may not like her because of her stealing Mason away from me and almost ruining my plan but hey, the girl has good taste, and she's completely crazy. I wonder how fun it would be if she ever would become a vampire." Katherine said.

"Well. Elena may have bad taste, except in men." Lucy said holding up a dress and Katherine didn't approve.

"Isn't there a risk to impersonate her in front of the entire town?" Lucy asked.

"I've gotten quite good at it actually but everyone's going to be in masks. All though the oldest Gilbert is not that easy to fool." Katherine admitted.

"This party is some sort of benefit. It's for a good cause Lucy." Katherine grinned.

"Ok but have you ever seen the moonstone before? I always thought that it was some made up legend." Lucy said.

"I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do with it?" Lucy asked but she understood when she saw the look on Katherine's face.

"You want me to break the curse." She stated.

"Let's just get the stone first. What I really need is for backup. I can't imagine Damon and Stefan are just going to hand it over without putting up a fight.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to do something drastic? Didn't Elena already break up with Stefan? Wait, you're going to do something to her sister? Are you going to kill her too?" Lucy asked.

"Now, what would be the fun in that?" Katherine said with a smile.

* * *

 ** _Salvatore Boarding house._**

Stefan had called Bonnie to get her to come over. Even though she didn't know what was going on. They were plotting the murder of Katherine Pierce, and Jeremy himself couldn't be happier about it. Not after what she did to Jenna. The doorbell went off and everyone turned to the door. Caroline was the one to open the door and she was glad that Bonnie finally was there and maybe they could work together on this.

"You brought him with you? Why would you do that?" Caroline asked in her high-pitched judgmental voice, looking straight at Carlos.

"Yes, she did. Because I am here for Sarah, more than any of you, so back the hell off, blondie." Carlos shot back.

"Yes, we do need his help. I got Stefan's message. What's going on?" Bonnie asked at the same time as Jeremy came forward.

"We're going to kill Katherine." He said with determination in his voice.

"As in the infamous Katerina Petrova, we are going to hunt her? Over a century and a half overdue, isn't it?" Carlos asked.

"I can explain that." Stefan told the both of them.

"Please." Bonnie and Carlos said at the same time.

"We're going to kill Katherine." Stefan stated as he showed both Bonnie and Carlos over to the table where Alaric, Damon and Jeremy was going through some weapons. Alaric was showing them how to use them. He picked up one of the weapons to demonstrate.

"For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve; press the trigger when you're ready and…" Alaric released one of the stakes. They all looked at him with wide eyes. "Well, you wanted me to show you how to kill vampires."

"If you want to get close to this Katherine, then you'll have to be smarted than this." Carlos said, picking up one of the weapons.

"Well wonderboy, tell us something we don't know." Damon said, and it made Carlos raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't feel bad about the nickname. He does that with everyone. Just try to ignore it." Caroline said sympathetic.

"Or, I could just do this…." Just for the fun of it, Carlos used his powers, and made Damon's arm starting to burn.

"I get it. You're powerful." Damon spat out trying his best not to cry out, and tried his best to extinguish the flames.

"I like you, man!" Jeremy said, knowing that Carlos was a part of his sister's life.

"Well, there's always more than what meets the eye, my friend." Carlos said with a wink, but he didn't want to make the young boy uncomfortable.

Stefan took Bonnie away from the rest of the group and she knew why.

"I know you love Elena and that you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people can get hurt."

I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that and what Katherine did to Jenna crossed a line. She needs to be stopped before it happens again.

"And how do you expect to keep it from her?" Carlos asked, butting his head into the conversation. "Tie her up and throw her in a closet?"

"No… Katherine knows that I'm not going to try something in a crowd full of innocent people, so that gives me an edge and I can catch her by surprise."

Bonnie turned towards Carlos.

"Could we do a form of sealing spell? Isolate her in some way?"

"It's possible, ambitious to consider, but possible..." Carlos told her, deep in thought. "Maybe a similar spell as your Ancestor used with the Tomb?"

"Maybe. We can look into that and see what we can come up with."

After some planning, everyone knew what they were supposed to do. Alaric still had some troubles with not going with them.

"Are you sure you don't want me there tonight?"

"No. I need you to stay with Elena and Sarah. I don't want them to know." Stefan informed him.

"It might be difficult to keep this from Sarah. She really wants Katherine dead and I don't know if we can stop her." Jeremy had concern for his older sister and how she would react to all of the things happening.

"Maybe we should just make her forget the whole thing." Carlos suggested, wanting only the best for one of his best friends. "Make her forget Katherine."

"I don't think that erasing the memory of Katherine will help. She's a part of what happened with Mason and I don't think she's ready to lose anything that reminds her of him at this point and you don't know how my sister work. She wouldn't be able to deal with it if she suddenly got her memory back one day." Jeremy felt the need to stand up for his older and fragile sister.

"I may be able to do something with my magic to make her forget the basics. Just to ease her mind." Carlos told them.

"You can do that?" Caroline broke the silence that followed.

"I can at least try. My brother taught me a thing or two during the years." Carlos answered.

"Uhm. If I let you do this, do something with my sister's memory, how do I know you won't just undo them when you feel like it?" asked Jeremy concerned when he managed to regain himself.

"I promise. Sarah is my best friend." Carlos told Jeremy, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that you shoot for the other team there wonderboy." Damon looked at their newest helping member.

"And who asked you?" Carlos snarled, and gave Damon an aneurysm. He hated what Damon did to Sarah. She didn't deserve this. Not now anyway.

"Would you please stop that?" Stefan exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Stefan. You and I both know that he deserved that." Jeremy said, trying not to laugh.

"Jeremy's got a point. You did kill Sarah's boyfriend in cold blood." Caroline told him.

"Anyway, back to business. Alaric stays home with Jenna, Elena and Sarah." said Stefan and wanted everyone aboard the plan.

"Agreed. Would Sarah like have Damon strapped down and tortured in return?" Carlos asked, wanting to do some damage

"Actually, Sarah told me earlier that she doesn't want that. She says that no matter what he did, she's not mad at Damon. She says she won't forgive him but being mad at him isn't going to bring Mason back to her no matter what." said Alaric to the whole group.

"That's right." Carlos said, remembering what Sarah had told them. "but what about you, Jeremy?"

"Sarah is the one hurting here, and I want to do right by her." Jeremy answered.

"Then it's settled. Tonight, Katherine Pierce gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

Matt stayed with Elena, Jenna and I for lunch and I had to force myself into eating. I wasn't hungry but Jenna made me eat. After a while, Matt got up to leave and Elena decides to follow him to the door.

"You know you're welcome to stay here. Alaric is coming over and it's going to be pizza and bad movies." Elena explained to Matt.

"I'd love too but I'm going to the masquerade party at the Lockwood's. Aren't you?" Matt asked.

"Not after what's going on with Stefan and me, and Sarah isn't going because she doesn't want to do anything that reminds her of Mason." Elena said looking over at me.

"I've got to go, there's something I have to do." Matt said quickly.

"Like what?"

"Just something. I can't talk about it but I've got to go." Matt said with a smile.

"Well then, have fun."

"Yeah, me in a suit. I'll look like a penguin."

"That you do!" I yelled from the living room.

"Stop it! And you look great in a suit." Elena told Matt.

"You and Stefan will work it out, and I'm sure that Mason will come to his senses and come back running before you know it Sarah." I knew that Matt only tried to comfort me but it killed me on the inside.

"Thank you Matt." I said, and leaned back into the couch. Jenna was studying me carefully. She could see how off I was.

"Hey are you ok? I know you've gone through a lot the last few days, but you look so disconnected from yourself." Jenna stated.

"I'm not doing so great. I don't know what to do, aunt Jenna. I feel lost." I told her honestly.

"Everything will work out fine Sarah and I think that you should call Mason. You're miserable without him and I bet he's just as miserable as well." Jenna said and it was so hard for me not to tell her the truth, even though I wanted too.

"I don't think that I'll ever get him back Aunt Jenna. I think that maybe he didn't love me the way I loved him." I had to force the words out of my mouth and it hurt me badly.

"I don't believe you for a second. That man loved you with everything that he has. Did you know that I already knew at the barbecue? I could see the way you were looking at each other. That was the real deal." Jenna said closing her eyes. Oh, if she only knew. Elena came back into the living room.

"Can you stay with her for a while I just have to get something upstairs." I asked and almost ran upstairs. When I finally reached my room, I closed the door and fell to the ground. I picked up my phone and dialed Mason's number.

 ** _"Hey, this is Mason Lockwood, I can't come to the phone right now but leave me a message and I will call you back when I can. Bye."_**

 **"Hey Mason. It's me. God, I miss you so much. I don't know how to do this without you. I can't believe that you're gone. You told me that you would never leave me. Why did you go? I'm falling apart without you and I can't do all of this without you. Please come back to me. I love you so much Mason. I love you, never forget that bye."**

I hung up the phone and felt like crying. This wasn't happening. I felt like I was crying my eyes out and laid one the bed. I cried myself to sleep without knowing that a vampire was sitting in the tree watching me with sad eyes.

* * *

It was just two hours later when I heard my phone ring.

 _"Hello?"_

 ** _"Hey, Sarah, it's Tyler. I know you're not doing so well right now after Mason left, but I really need you here at the ball. I'm freaking out without Mason around and I know that you do too. Please come."_**

 _"I don't know Tyler. I don't feel like going to a ball right now."_

 ** _"Please. I need you. I know it's selfish but I need you here."_**

I wanted to say no. I wanted to just hang up the phone and not talk to him but this was Mason's nephew and also my ex-boyfriend. I knew he needed me.

 _"Fine. Just give me an hour or so and I'll be there."_

 ** _"Thank you, Sarah. It means a lot."_**

With that, Tyler hung up the phone and I knew now that I could not stay here, I had to be there for Tyler and maybe he could help me getting over this at some point.

I went through my closet and found a nice strapless black dress. Normally, I wouldn't be wearing something like this but I was in mourning. I could wear black. I did my hair and my makeup beautifully before walking downstairs. Aunt Jenna and Elena looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked me.

"Tyler called me. He pleaded for me to come and I'm not going to disappoint him as well." I told her.

"I really think you should stay at home. You shouldn't go to the party." Elena said, when we were alone.

"I know but Tyler is freaking out without Mason around, and I need to be there for him. He's the only link I have left of him…" I again stopped myself not daring to move forward.

"I really wish you'd stay but I understand why you're going. Be careful ok?" Elena said and I nodded.

"I promise." I said as I walked out the door and when I went outside, Alaric was getting out of his car. He started to panic when he saw me walking down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"I'm going to the Lockwood's. Tyler wanted me to come and that's why I'm going." I told him.

"I would appreciate you staying here with us." Alaric said.

"I know but I want to go and I need to feel connected with the only part of Mason I have left." I said before getting into the car Tyler sent for me. I could see Ric looking after me, as I was driven away from the house.

I reached the Lockwood mansion before any of my other friends and found Tyler in his father old study. I wanted to cry when I saw him but he looked as heartbroken as I did and I tried my best to keep it together.

"Hey Ty." I said quietly. Tyler looked at me and he tried to be brave.

"Hey, Sarah. Thank you for coming. I know you don't want to be here so I'm grateful." Tyler told me and I could see that he was freaking out, fiddling with his bow tie.

"You're doing it all wrong. Let me help you." I said with a forced laugh. Tyler smiled sadly at me and he could see I was barely holding myself together.

"I'm sorry about everything Sarah. I didn't want this for you but I still, I don't get it. I know how much Mason loves you. Why would he just give up?" Tyler asked me.

"I don't know Tyler. Sometimes it just doesn't work out the way we want it too." I said trying to contain my tears.

"Well. Don't you look handsome?" I said with a forced smile and just then, Carol came into the study.

"It's already packed out there you know we need to keep… Sarah! I didn't think you were coming. How are you?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"I've been better Mrs. Lockwood." I said honestly.

"Sarah, you know you can call me Carol and I'm sorry that I was right about Mason. You don't deserve this." Carol told me and I tried to smile.

"I know Carol. So am I." I said and Carol left. I turned to Tyler.

"So. Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said as we put on our masks. Tyler brought me outside and I had to admit it was beautiful. I looked around and I couldn't shake the feeling I felt the last time I saw Mason and I wanted to cry. Tyler saw this and pulled me in for a dance.

"Hey. Please don't cry ok? I know this is hard for you but you'll have to keep yourself together." Tyler told me, trying to make me feel better.

"I'll try my best." I said and I must say, I felt a lot safer in Tyler's arms, but that was only because he reminded me of Mason. I placed my head on his shoulder, trying to forget everything that happened in the last few days. We danced around for a while and then someone tapped Tyler's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The voice asked. I looked up, and saw Damon.

"Yeah sure." Tyler said without second thought. Damon put out his hand for me, and I didn't want to take it.

"In your dreams." I hissed, and tried to walk away.

"Ok then." Damon said and grabbed my hand as he spun me around to face him.

"Let me go Damon." I demanded.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to dance with you." I told him.

"You're being mean to me." He said.

"Well. You killed my boyfriend, so we're even." I said trying to get away from his grip but he wouldn't let me.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Damon told me.

"It's not worth anything to me." I spat before leaving him in the middle of the dance floor. It was a really stupid idea to come here. I should've just stayed home.

* * *

I walked inside again and that was when I saw my younger brother. I walked up to him and I could tell he looked nervous.

"Hey Jere-bear. What's up?" I asked.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The same as you. Having fun and drinking alcohol." I said as I grabbed a glass of champagne. Jeremy didn't like it, and took it from me.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, Sarah. You and I both know that you and alcohol don't mix. You know can't do this." Jeremy told me and I knew he was right.

"You're right… I'm sorry." I said with sad eyes. Jeremy hugged me.

"It's ok Sarah. It's ok." He said and I was glad that he was here. I was dancing with my brother when a familiar face came up to us.

"Hey Jeremy. It's time." The voice said. I turned around, and saw Carlos.

"Carlos? Wait… do you two know each other? What are you two doing?" I asked, looking between Jeremy and Carlos.

"Well. Your brother and has something to attend too. Bonnie is joining us. Do you want to too?" He asked me and I could see the playfulness in his eyes and it was nice to see that side of him again.

"Yes. I want to join!" I said pumping my fist into the air, making the people around look at us strangely. Jeremy didn't want me involved but allowed me to join. Together with Bonnie, we went upstairs. I was happy for not going near the room Mason and I shared. I think that Jeremy knew that I wouldn't handle it.

"This room could work." Jeremy said.

"It's perfect." Bonnie and Aaron said at the same time. They pulled out a lot of weapons and Bonnie pulled out her grimoire.

"What's going on here?" I asked all of them.

"Well. We are killing Katherine and we need all the help we can get." Jeremy told me.

"Well. The cute boy is right. We're putting the evil Katerina Petrova down for good." Aaron said.

"But what's up with the grimoire?" I asked.

"It belonged to my ancestors and the spell we're doing tonight is similar to the one used when they sealed in the tomb vampires." Bonnie explained.

"Can you do the all the stuff that's in there?" Jeremy asked Bonnie.

"With the help from Carlos, I can do anything." Bonnie explained looking at Carlos with a smile. Did she not see that he was gay?

"All for the friends of Sarah." Carlos replied feeling a little bothered by the look Bonnie gave him.

Oh, this was going to be fun!

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Back at the Gilbert house, Elena gave Jenna a slice of pizza, whilst Alaric was in the kitchen getting updates from Damon about Sarah and everything else that was going on.

"I feel like an invalid." Jenna stated.

"That's because you are an invalid. Hey, where is Jeremy? Isn't he hungry?" Elena asked.

"He left for the Lockwood party." Jenna said.

"He went to that?"

"Hey, I'm glad. He needs to have more fun and loose some of that emo – thing." Jenna said and Elena looked over at Alaric.

"I'm going to get some napkins." Elena told her and walked over to the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Elena asked Ric.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't heard from anyone all day. It's like everyone is avoiding me and now both Jeremy and Sarah is at the party. They hate stuff like that." Elena said.

"I don't know what to tell you, Elena." Alaric said and Elena got pissed.

"You don't care that I head out there and meet everyone?" Elena said trying to get away.

"Elena wait."

"What are you hiding Ric?"

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you and your sister but I've lost her already so I need you safe here. Just in case Katherine shows up at the party." Alaric said.

"So, Stefan is at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself he did that stuff for me." Elena stated.

"Just let this one go, Elena. For your sister." Alaric explained but Elena was secretly angry because Jeremy was in on this and Sarah didn't even know what was happening around them.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

The four of us walked downstairs after the spell was done. Carlos looked confident but Bonnie looked scared.

"We need to let Damon and Stefan know that the room is ready." Bonnie told us and we agreed. Suddenly both her and Carlos stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other.

"Do you feel that?" Bonnie asked and Carlos nodded.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy asked Bonnie, and Carlos rolled his eyes by the naïve little boy.

"No." Bonnie said, and walked over to a woman none of us knew.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?" She asked the woman in front of us.

"No. I'm a plus one, and I don't know anyone here. It's a great party though." The woman said and picked up a glass before leaving us.

"What was that all about?" I asked but all Bonnie did was to look at Carlos. The two witches had a quiet conversation and I wondered what they were talking about.

"I just got a vibe that's all." Bonnie said and I knew that this wasn't good. I left my brother with Carlos and walked outside were I met Stefan.

"Hey! So, I understand that you're taking down Katherine." I said with certainty, and it made Stefan look at me in surprise.

"Yes, we are. She's around here somewhere, posing as Elena." Stefan told me. I looked around and he saw Katherine at the same time I did. Stefan motioned me to stay behind him. I found some random guy to ask me to dance as Katherine walked up to Stefan.

"Dance with me." Katherine said.

"No." Stefan said.

"Fine. Then tell me whom I should kill. Maybe the sweet older Gilbert girl." Katherine said and that made Stefan lead her out on the dance floor. I could see they were talking together and I ditched my dance partner to get closer to them.

"My way, or you don't get it." Stefan said, as I stood beside them. At the same time, Aimee came up to them.

"Hey, Stefan. I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena, you look so pretty. I love that dress you look fantastic." Aimee said.

"Thank you. I love your necklace, but it's crooked. Let me help you. Here we go." Katherine jabbed her arms into her back making Aimee gasp.

"Paralyzed from the waist down." Then she punched her one more time.

"And dead." Katherine said handing Aimee over to Stefan and me.

"The moonstone Stefan. Tic tock." Katherine said before leaving us. Stefan looked at me worriedly and all I wanted to do was to get the hell out of here. Stefan and I managed to get Aimee's body out of the way and he took me back inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me up the stairs.

"We're going to talk to Damon." He told me, and I wiggled myself out of his hand.

"I don't want to talk to him." I said but at that time, Damon stood in front of us.

"I left the body in the trunk for now." Stefan said, as he walked into the room Bonnie and Aaron put a spell on earlier. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Damon.

"I can't be here." I told the both of them.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because I can't look at Damon without start crying. It's not good for me." I told them. I walked outside and found Jeremy talking to Bonnie and Carlos. I went over to them and I actually felt safer.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked but before they could answer, Elena stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked us. Carlos and Bonnie told us what was going on.

"You guys are going to kill her here?" Elena asked.

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy explained.

"Ok. Stop with the we. Are you guys crazy?"

"That's been concluded for a long time." Carlos replied.

"Look, we know what we're doing Elena." Bonnie said.

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?"

"It's not all because of you anymore Elena. It's because of all of us. Sarah the most. Katherine needs to be stopped." Jeremy said looking over at Carlos. Elena ignored everything and looked at me.

"Are you sure, you want this to happen? This won't get Mason back." She told me and at the same time, both she and I screamed out in pain. Jeremy and Bonnie tried to help us but Carlos only fled away from us. I could feel the blood pouring out of a wound from my back. It was identical with Elena's. The pain was numb for a while but then I felt a humongous pain in my arm and in my stomach. My first instinct was to cover it. I experienced the worst pain ever.

"Sarah is bleeding from the stomach. What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie said and then she sensed something.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. They're both linked to Katherine. Get them to stop now!" Bonnie told him as he picked me up.

Jeremy didn't want to leave me and brought me inside. My body hurt like nothing else I've ever experienced but Jeremy managed to get me upstairs. With every step that I took, I grew weaker. Damon was about to stake Katherine when we reached the room.

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled, as I couldn't stand on my own feet anymore and fell to the ground.

"Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena and Sarah." Jeremy said as he held my head of the ground. Damon looked at me with concern in his eyes before letting Katherine go. She got up and looked at me.

"You think you're the only ones with a witch on your side. Wrong. Something tells me my witch is better than yours." Katherine said, and I couldn't even move.

"Jeremy, make sure Elena is ok. We will take care of Sarah." Stefan said, and I looked up at the brothers. I couldn't even move and I could see the terror in Damon's eyes.

"Sarah. I know that you're in pain but I need you to get in here so I can heal you. If you stay there, you will die." Damon said. I only looked up at him.

"Maybe that's the best thing that could happen. Maybe I'll see Mason again." I said tiredly. It was like my body was working on its own. Before I knew it, I was inside the room and Damon had his arms around me.

"Drink, please, Sarah." I heard him say, and then I felt warm liquid ran down my throat. I felt better even though I didn't want too.

"It's all about the precious Elena and her dull sister, Sarah. Maybe I should put some more pressure." Katherine said and I felt pain in my hand, and throughout my body. I screamed my lungs out but nothing worked.

"This is really going to hurt." Katherine said looking at me with a smirk. She pointed the stake at her stomach and it felt as if I was going to die.

"Wait!" Damon said in terror, and Katherine could see that in some twisted way I meant something to Damon.

"Ok. How about that moonstone?" She asked as I panted for breath, trying to ignore Damon's hands on my back. Damon picked me up and told Stefan to get Katherine off the couch so I could lay on it. Katherine rolled her eyes and moved out of the way. It felt as if the power had run out of me. I was entirely exhausted.

"So, the three of us together again, plus a girl no one cares about laying on the couch. It feels like old times." Katherine said.

"And we have a brother that loved me too much and a brother that didn't love me enough." Katherine said.

"And an evil vampire slut that only loved herself." Damon told her.

"What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"That Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore." Katherine said as I doubled over in pain clutching my stomach. Damon tried to make it better for me but it felt like nothing helped.

"Leave Damon alone will you." Stefan asked.

"Where is the moonstone?" She asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked making Katherine huff.

"Does Elena enjoy having the both of you worship at her alter. No, wait. Maybe it's the both of the Gilbert girls." She said looking over at me.

"That was really desperate Katherine. You don't think we can see right through you?" Stefan asked.

"So, it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with a girl that could be your best friend ever?"

"Oh, stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Come on Stefan, everything I feel Elena and Sarah feels. So, go ahead. Better yet, kiss me Damon. Sarah would feel that. Or maybe she would never forgive you for killing the only man she loved." Katherine said and Damon looked at me.

"You know, the whole Mason thing has me confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that can kill all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf. You should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon said and it made me furious.

"Shut up, Damon!" I said weakly from the couch.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine told us and I knew she was talking about Tyler. I had a hard time staying awake from the blood loss and the pain so I passed out on the couch. I woke up when the witch, Lucy came upstairs.

"Katherine. The spell on this room is broken, you're free to leave."

"Thank God." Katherine exclaimed.

"When I hand this over to you, my debt is over." Lucy said.

"Done."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done, give it." Katherine demanded.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon said as he picked me up from the couch. In the next moment, I felt something heavy lift from me. Katherine gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett Witch Katherine but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said.

"Wait! What about Elena and Sarah?" Stefan asked.

"They're fine. The spell's broken, they should heal quickly. I apologize for my involvement." Lucy said and left them as Katherine fell unconscious.

After that, we watched as Damon and Stefan took Katherine away. I was exhausted and Elena decided it was time for me to get home.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" She asked me as I we walked towards her car.

"Yes Elena. I'm a little tired but I promise that I'm ok." I said with a little smile. The next thing I knew, a guy in a big scary mask attacked Elena and made her unconscious. I tried to fight and get away but the man put something over my mouth making my world go dark.

This is not happening!

* * *

 _Katherine woke up in the tomb with the moonstone. She was freaking out and she looked around. She could see Damon and Stefan standing there looking at her. Katherine tried to get out but something stopped her._

 _"Hello Katherine." Damon said._

 _"Where am I?" She asked._

 _"Where you should have been all along. I thought that you would have learned your lesson by now messing with a Bennett witch." Damon said._

 _"You should have killed me." Katherine choked out._

 _"Death would have been too kind." With that, Damon started to close the tomb and it made Katherine freak out._

 _"No Damon don't! You need me. Both Elena and Sarah is in danger."_

 _"From who?" Damon asked but Katherine didn't answer._

 _"You're lying. You're always lying."_

 _"Why do you think I haven't killed any of them? Because she is the doppelganger and she needs to be protected. So does the sister." Katherine said._

 _"Then I'll protect them while you rot in hell." Damon said and closed the tomb._

* * *

 **So, I hope that you'll forgive me for the lack of updating this story, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, Elijah finally makes an appearance!**

 **Until next time!**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***silentmayham: I like your way of thought. No one has given Sarah any apologies for Mason's death, besides Jeremy that is. I promise you that Sarah will confront the Scooby Gang when the time is right.**

 ***Angelica: I'm sorry that you don't like the name, Carlos. But I promise you that there's a reason behind the name. I want Sarah and Klaus to be friends as well.**

 ***Nora: I want Klaus and Sarah to be friends as well! Damon, I have mixed feelings...**

 ***ILOVETMI: Smason... I like that ship name. Oh, I don't think we need Katherine to make Sarah unstable forever. That can be arranged without her.**

 ***Bitch Ate My Cupcake: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me.**

 ***Stacy: Yeah, I'm sorry for her as well.**

 ***Wendy: I know, right? It will be so much fun. Here's the continuation.**

 ***Inna: Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.**

 ***Teona: Here it is. Sorry for the wait.**

 ***SwimmingInTheRain: Thank you so much. I hope that they'll be friends as well.**

 ***Hope: Thank you so much! Here's the update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I give you the next chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this.**

 **Read, review and enjoy :D**

 **I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my OC.**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

A black SUV drove onto a side road in the middle of nowhere. There was another car waiting. The man in the smallest car stepped out and walked towards the SUV. The window opened up a little just so you barely could see the man inside. He was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap.

"Where are they?" The man asked with a low voice.

"I have one in the trunk and one in the back seat. I did everything you asked but I don't understand why you need them both."

"He has his reasons. Put them in the back." He did as he was told and took the first girl out of the car. He carefully put the first one in the back of the SUV. Then he went for the girl in the back seat. He was even more careful with the that one. She just seemed more fragile.

"Thank you for your help." Then man in the SUV said.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"One more think. Come closer please." The man did as he was told and when he got close enough, the vampire showed his true color and sunk his fangs into his neck, draining him for his blood. Within seconds, the man was dead, the SUV left with the two Gilbert girls, and not even a soul knew that they were even missing.

Jeremy was getting ready for school. He was thinking about Sarah. When he got home yesterday, her door was closed and he had gotten a message from her telling him that she wanted to be left alone and as stupid as he was, he'd let her be and now he regretted it. It was getting late and his siblings hadn't woken up yet.

"Yo, Elena!" He yelled out trying to wake her. He walked to her room and found it empty. That was weird. Maybe she was at Stefan's, maybe they patched up yesterday and she spent the night there. He walked to Sarah's door and knocked carefully. No answer.

"Sarah. I know you had a rough time yesterday, but you shouldn't hide away in here. I need you to get up and go to school with me." He said through the door but still no answer. He decided to open the door.

"Hey Sarah?" He asked but stopped when he found her bed empty as well.

"What the hell is going on?" He muttered to himself and left for school in a hurry. Maybe Sarah spent the night at the Lockwood's just to be a little closer to Mason. God, he hoped so.

* * *

When he finally reached school, he looked for Sarah everywhere but came up empty handed. He finally found Stefan and walked up to him.

"Hey Jeremy." Stefan said as he closed his closet.

"Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her and Jenna is cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Elena. Look I' glad you guys are back together but if she's going to sleep over.."

"Hold on a minute. We're not back together."

"She didn't stay at your place last night?"

"No, I saw her at the party but she left with Sarah. She wanted to make sure that she was all right. Sarah took quite the beating from Katherine last night.

"Because neither of their beds were slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car were still in their driveway. I thought that was weird because I didn't think Sarah would want to sleep over at the Boarding house." Jeremy stated.

"Trust me she wouldn't" Stefan said worriedly.

"Then, where are they? Where are my sisters?" Jeremy asked afraid something bad was happening to them.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I was starting to wake up and it felt like I was having the worst hangover ever. What the hell happened last night? I was alone in a car in front of a very old building. My hands and feet are tied up and I couldn't get loose. I was weak from yesterday and all I wanted to do was to give up. Just then, the door opened up and a man with glasses and a cap grabbed me. I wanted to protest but I couldn't get a word out. I really had to pull my strength together before I could talk.

"Why are you doing this? Where is my sister?" I asked weakly.

"Don't worry she's safe." He said as he carried me inside the house.

"Sarah!" I heard Elena say from the couch, and that's where the man dumped me as well.

Elena was already free from her ropes and tried to help me by steading me up a little. I was still a little out of it.

"What do you want from us?" Elena asked as the man untied me as well.

"Sssh." Was all he said.

"Please. I'm hurt and my sister isn't doing that well. She needs a doctor." Did I really look that terrible? I thought to myself as I opened my eyes.

"I know. Just a taste." He said looking at Elena.

"No!" I managed to move Elena out of the way and then I was in the vampire's crossfire. I closed my eyes and just waited for impact but it never came.

"Trevor! Control yourself!" A woman appeared behind the man who apparently is called Trevor.

Trevor dropped me back unto the couch looking at the woman with the short dark hair.

"You are no fun." He said with a British accent.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked again.

"My god you look just like her." The woman said walking closer to us.

"But I'm not. Please whatever you…"

"Be quiet!" The woman shot back.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena, this is my sister Sarah, and she's not doing so well. You don't need to do this."

"I know who you are. I said be quiet." The woman said.

"Elena. I think it's time to back off." I said from the couch but of course, she doesn't listen.

"What do you want?" She asked yet again. The woman slapped her hard across the face.

"I want you to be quiet." The woman said and Elena laid beside me unconscious. She then walked towards me and I got frightened.

"Please don't hurt me." I said weakly. What the woman did next surprised me. She touched my forehead.

"You're burning up. You have a fever. Trevor!" She yelled and the man from before stepped forward.

"Get the medical supplies from the car. She's not doing so well and if she dies, he will kill us for sure." The woman said. I had thoughts swimming in my head. Who was he? What did he want from me? Trevor came back with painkillers and something for me to drink. I took them gladly and popped the pills into my mouth.

"My name is Rose, and I'm so sorry to put you through this." She told me and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I was too exhausted from everything that happened last night, no wonder I had developed a fever. I just hoped that I would be ok. Before I could worry about that even more, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Stefan had called Damon and he showed up in school within minutes. Stefan was going out of his mind, thinking that he would never see Elena again.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said as he paced back and forth.

"Katherine is in the tomb. Trust me, I'm the one that put her in." Damon told him.

"Did you?"

"Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you."

"She's in the tomb, period, end of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought that she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan asked.

"Elena and Sarah is in danger." Damon told him and that ticked Stefan off.

"What and you didn't think to ask her to elaborate?" Stefan was fuming.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know when she starts telling the truth?"

"Let's go talk to her." Stefan said.

"No, no. Let me tell you how's that's going to go. We're going to go asking her for help, she's going to negotiate for her release and we're dumb enough to fall for it and the she's going to get out and kill us which is exactly what she wants." Damon told him.

"I don't really care." Stefan said as he started to walk away only to be stopped by Aaron.

"I just find it dumb that the two of you would leave a Doppelganger alone in the first place." Carlos hissed. "And now, Sarah is suffering for it."

"Well wonderboy, we were a little occupied with the other Doppelganger and Elena was perfectly safe with her older sister at the time." Damon said, not having time to deal with this boy right now.

"Good! If she is with her then we can actually do something about it." Carlos said, and hurried along.

"Wait!" Stefan ran after Carlos, trying to catch up with the young witch.

"What can you do to help?"

"I can locate them, but I need some help with the spell. I need the Bennett witch." Carlos said, wishing that his brother could be here with him, because even though Carlos seemed to be confident, he was scared half to death for screwing this up.

* * *

They found Bonnie and convinced her to play along with the locating spell.

"What is he doing here?" Jeremy asked when he saw Carlos stepping through the door of Alaric's classroom.

"He's here to help Jeremy." Bonnie and Stefan said.

"Well, he wasn't that much of a help yesterday, he just ran off." Jeremy was talking about Carlos bailing when Elena and Sarah was linked to Katherine.

"I'm sorry, okay. I had stuff to do. Had I known that something would happen to your sister, I would've stayed. Sarah is my best friend. I've been more family to her than you have been the last year of her life!" Carlos argued back, regretting saying those words the second he said it.

"I'm this close to punch you in the throat, but this is my family we're talking about. Can you help or not?!" Jeremy was angry and afraid for his siblings.

"Don't stress me, of course, I can help you. Now, could you please find a map for me?" Carlos asked, knowing that he needed to apologize to Jeremy at some point.

Jeremy looked around and found a map in Alaric's desk and put it on the table in front of Bonnie and Carlos.

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked.

"The easiest way to locate them, is to use a strong connection. And right now, that's you." Carlos answered.

"What do you need from me?" Jeremy asked, willing to do whatever means necessary to find his siblings.

"I need your blood," Carlos answered giving the Vampire boys a scooting motion, before pointing at Damon. "On second thought, you can stay. You have higher... tolerance."

Stefan didn't want to leave the room for this part, but he knew better than to test himself right now.

Jeremy held out his hand.

"Just do it. Stefan can control himself."

Carlos looked a little unsure, and stopped for a second.

"Look just do the spell. I would never hurt Jeremy. Just help us find them before it's too late please!" Stefan begged, and Jeremy agreed.

"I trust him. Just get this over with."

"Fine." Carlos said, still doubting this. He sliced Jeremy's hand open, and he tried not to wince too loudly.

Carlos started chanting, as droplets of blood fell from Jeremy's cut, one moved across the page to rest upon the school itself, another stopped at the Gilbert house, and finally a third drop of blood rested on the hospital. Lastly, two drops fell, the blood moved across the map only stopping at the town Reidsville.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy said, starting to feel a little unwell. Not because of the cut, but the fact that his sisters was so far away.

"We need more than that. We need an exact location." Stefan told the two witches.

"We can map the aerial view and it will show us what's around there." Jeremy suggested, which wasn't the worst idea.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan told him and moved to get out to his car.

"I'm coming with you," Jeremy argued.

"No Jeremy you're not."

"I'm not going to just sit here when they could be hurt or worse." Jeremy argued. Carlos understood why Jeremy wanted to go, but he agreed with Stefan. It was too dangerous.

"Let me go instead." Carlos told them. "Two girls kidnapped without warning? And one being a Doppelganger? Must be of supernatural origin. You will need my help if a coven is involved!"

"I want to do this, because I feel like crap for leaving, not knowing the danger they were in." Carlos added.

"Fine! Wonder boy joins us, Jeremy goes home. Everyone is happy. Let's go." Damon said impatiently.

"You're coming with?" Stefan asked in surprise.

"Like you said… This is Elena and Sarah." Damon answered, and opened the door.

"Are we going or not?"

"Of course, I'm coming, you need someone to do this..." Carlos said, twisting his hand and causing Damon to cry out. "Someone needs to leash the dog."

Damon gave Carlos a sour look before leaving the classroom and Stefan just shook his head.

"Why do you need to do that to him?" Stefan asked the young witch.

"Because, I find it funny." Carlos answered. "And I don't hear anyone complaining."

Jeremy let out a laugh at the same time Bonnie did.

"This will be a fun road trip." Stefan muttered under his breath, and followed after Carlos and Damon.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I woke up a little while later of someone shaking me. I groaned a little but opened my eyes. Elena looked at me worriedly, but I only nodded my head. The painkillers had done their job, and I was feeling a little better. The fever had gone down and now I just felt incredibly hungry. I was just about to ask something when we heard voices.

"How are the girls?" I heard Rose say.

""The girl you hit is passed out still. The other one is still sleeping." Trevor told her.

"You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." Rose told him, and that was when Elena motioned for me to get off the couch. All I wanted was to get the hell out of there.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" Trevor asked as we walked up the stairs.

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

"So that's it, Trevor. Either he got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." Rose explained, and I could hear it in Trevor's voice that he was scared.

"Look, it's not too late, we can leave them here. We don't have to go through with it." Trevor said and I couldn't agree more.

"I'm sick of running." Rose spat back.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." Trevor argued back and Elena and I tried to sneak out even though I knew it was impossible.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Rose told him at the same time as I managed to bump into some old picture frames, blowing our cover.

"You two!" Rose walked over to us, and Elena tried her best to protect me.

"There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you could get out of this house, you're wrong. Do you understand me?" Rosa told us.

"Who is Elijah?" Elena asked. Rose looked at Elena first, and then at me.

"He is your worst nightmare." She told us with a low voice before walking away from us. I could tell Elena was just as scared as I was, and I grasped onto her hand. We were never getting out of this alive if we didn't stick together. I've heard that team building is a good thing but why is it that we always have to be in danger for us to work together? It's a bad habit.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked me as we walked around the house.

"I've been better, and all I want is to get out of here and go home." I said with a sigh. Elena and I walked into a room and saw Rose putting up shield to protect her from the sun.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked her again.

"You keep asking these questions, like I'm going to answer them." Rose told her.

"Why won't you?" I shot in.

"That's another one."

"You got me, it's not like I can go anywhere. At least you can to do is to tell me what you want, and let my sister go." Elena said to her and it actually felt good that she was sticking up for me.

"I personally want nothing. I'm just a delivery service."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I asked.

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." Rose told us with a grin.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire too?"

"He is one of the vampires, the originals." Both Elena and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean the originals?"

"Again, with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore brothers thought you two any vampire history?" Rose asked.

"So, you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. More of a sucker for the bad boys." Rose said with a snicker.

"Well then you would get along with his older brother." I spat, and Rose turned to look at me.

"I have a feeling you don't like the older Salvatore very much." Rose said to me.

"You got that right." I mumble.

"Damon killed her boyfriend a few days ago. She's not coping well with it. Now who are the originals?" Elena asked Rose again and this time she actually seem to want to talk.

"Trevor and I have been running from them for 500 years. We're tired and we want it over. We're using you negotiate our way out of an old mess." Rose said.

"But why me?"

"Because you are a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose said.

"A curse?" Elena asked, and I knew what it was. Mason had told me that much.

"The sun and the moon curse?" I stated more than asked.

"You do know your history." Rose told me.

"My boyfriend was a werewolf. I know a thing or two." I said to her and I felt my eyes sting a little.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena told her.

"No, the moonstone binds the curse, sacrifice is what breaks it. The blood of the doppelganger, you're the doppelganger, which means in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die." Rose said and it made my grip on Elena's hand tighten even more. No one was going to kill my sister.

"Tell me more." Elena demanded as Trevor came into view.

"Captivity has made her pushy. What do you want to know doppelisious?" Trevor said as he tried to put up something to block the sun out. He got burned and dropped wood. I sighed and let go of Elena's hand to help him. Trevor looked amazed at my actions.

"What? You're not a terrible person and I happen to like to help people. I'm sure you would have done the same thing." I told him as I got the board up in front of the window. Trevor only smiled at me.

"Who are you running from?" Elena asked him.

"The originals." Trevor said, and it made me even more interested.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Stefan, Carlos and Damon was sitting in the car, driving toward the destination they got from using Jeremy's blood. Stefan was fiddling with some of the weapons they brought with them.

"Alaric sure loves his weapons. What the hell is that?" Damon asked, as he looked at the bomb Stefan had in his hands.

"It's a vervain bomb or grenade or something. I don't know." Said Stefan.

"Weird."

"I can test it for you, if you want?" Carlos said, giving Damon a glance, more of a glare than anything.

"That's very funny wonder boy." Damon snapped back at him.

"So, how do you know Sarah?" Stefan asked, trying to relieve the tension.

"I met her when we both lived in Denver." Carlos told him, not wanting to tell him that he was in fact a patient like Sarah was.

"How much further is it?" Stefan asked, sensing that Carlos really didn't want to talk about it.

"About 80 miles or so." Damon answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Who do you think took them?" Stefan peppered with the questions, because that was the easiest way for making time fly.

"My guess… It would have to be an Original." Carlos said without thinking. He was not supposed to say that.

"An Original? what do you mean by that?" Damon asked, and Carlos knew that he needed to keep this to a minimum.

"Someone that is Immortal and can kill you, idiot!" Carlos exclaimed.

Damon glared at him through the rearview mirror.

"And how do you know this?"

"Umm, magic… Us witches are quite familiar with the history of vampires, Damon." Carlos said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I think it's someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone, but they've got the wrong girls." Said Damon, ignoring what Carlos just said.

"Katherine was running from an Original Vampire." Carlos informed them, figuring it was for the best to just tell them a little more.

Both Stefan and Damon turned around to face him.

"What did you say? I thought that the original vampires were just a myth." Stefan said, looking at his brother.

"Not as far as I know, Witches have known for a long time that a specific Original has been after Doppelgangers of the Petrova bloodline," Carlos said, looking out the window "To sacrifice, if the rumors are true."

"Ok, we need to hurry up." Damon said, stepping on the gas a little more.

"Hey. Thank you for helping me. The both of you." Stefan told them.

"Could we not do the bonding thing? The cliche of it all makes me itch." Damon asked, rolling his eyes. Carlos narrowed his eyes at the vampire, for not showing emotions.

"Can I kill him now?" Carlos asked causally.

"No, that you can't." Stefan answered, looking back at the witch.

A little while later when the sun was starting to set, the three boys reached the house and tried to decide how to proceed from now on.

"How do you want to do this?" Damon asked his younger brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whoever has Elena and Sarah, is the same ones Katherine was running from in 1864 and before that, and that means that they are 500 years stronger and maybe even more." Damon told him.

"The Originals are said to be at least nine hundred years old." Carlos added, trying to help them a little.

"Well, isn't that fortunate. What do you suggest we do wonder boy?" Damon asked. as he narrowed his eyes at the young witch.

"Play it by ear." Carlos told him.

"Meaning?" Damon asked feeling rather stupid.

"Wait and listen, jackass." Carlos hissed, getting even more annoyed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we should listen to Carlos." Stefan told his brother as he walked slowly towards the house.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

 _"Who are you running from?" Elena asked._

 _"The originals." Trevor said…_

"Yeah she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." Trevor said gaining a sour look from her.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over a half a millennium, they've wanted us dead." Trevor told us and I felt bad for them. They only tried to save themselves and I knew I would have done the same thing for someone I love and care about.

"What did you do?" I asked curiously.

"He made the same mistake many of us others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine?" I stated and couldn't help but laughing.

"Haha! Oh brother, you're screwed my friend." I said with wholehearted sympathy.

"Stop it." He mumbled embarrassed.

"Hm, the one and only. The first doppelganger." Rose said, before Trevor continued.

"I helped her escape her fate and I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake again." Rose said.

"I understand why I am here, but why is Sarah? She's not a doppelganger; she has nothing to do with this." Elena said, standing up for me again.

"Like I said before. Elijah wants her, and I'll give him whatever he wants to keep him happy." Rose told us. I stopped Elena from saying anything else.

"It's ok Elena. If it will keep you safe, I'm not going to argue. I need to keep you safe for Jeremy's sake. If this Elijah is content with me, then maybe he will leave you alone." I said to her and put my arm around her shoulder as we walked back to the room with the couch. Elena was about to argue when she saw the note laying on the couch. She read it with surprise before handing it to me without saying anything.

 ** _"Stefan, Damon and Carlos is coming for you! – B"_**

This meant that they were coming for us both or at least for Elena and that was good enough for me. I would do whatever I could to keep my family safe. I managed to hide the note before Rose came back into the room. Elena didn't say anything but I couldn't just sit still without doing anything. I started to help Rose pack things up.

"I want you to know that there's no hard feelings about what the two of you are doing. I would have done the same thing. I would have done anything to get Mason back, or at least maybe trade places with him. I know I would be dead but then it would have meant that he would still be alive and that's all I want." I said with a sad smile upon my face.

"If there was another way, I would have done that, and I'm sorry for what you've been through. If I lost Trevor like that, I wouldn't have been able to recover from it. Her dedication towards her friend really made me smile.

"You really love him, don't you?" I told her.

"He's my oldest and best friend in this world. Of course, I love him." Rose said whilst Elena huffed at me from the couch. She couldn't believe I was bonding with the enemy. I was in my own world when Trevor suddenly came barging into the room.

"He's here. This was a mistake." Trevor was freaking out and I was more concerned for him than the fact that a big bad vampire wanted me for god knows what reason.

"I told you I would get us out of this, you have to trust me." Rose tried to calm Trevor down.

"No! He wants me dead Rose."

"He wants them more."

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy for you and I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asked him.

"We're family. Forever." Trevor said and for some reason, I felt bad for him and darted forward. I surprised everyone when I gave him a hug. Trevor froze at my actions but he decided to return the hug.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." I said. Both Trevor and I jumped at the sound of banging on the door. We looked at each other and I'm pretty sure we had the same amount of fear in them.

"You're scared." Elena stated. No shit Sherlock. I thought for myself.

"Stay here with them, and don't make a sound." Rose said and left us. Elena was shaking on the couch and I wrapped my arms around her.

"We're going to be fine; I'm going to keep you safe at all costs. I promise." I told her and Trevor looked at me with terror in his eyes.

"You are a brave girl, Sarah. Never lose that for what it's worth." Trevor told me before stopping.

"He's coming." Trevor did something I would never foresee. It seemed like he wanted to protect me, and stood in front of me. I looked at my sister and she just nodded. It was for the best. She wanted me safe just as much I wanted to keep her safe. Trevor was blocking my view of the man at the top of the stairs. Elena looked terrified and I knew that he was standing right in front of her.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." I heard a voice say. Wait… I know that voice. I would have known that voice anywhere. It could not. Could it? Before I was thinking, I came into view and that was when I saw it. It was the man I had been craving to see every day for two months, he only one besides Mason I had ever opened up too.

Dr. Smith.

"You!" I said, and it surprised everyone. Elijah looked at me with a smile and just like that, he was standing in front of me.

"Hello again, Sarah." He said in the same soothing voice as always, while he was stroking my cheek with his fingers, gaining shivers from me. And suddenly, I just lost it. I think I surprised everyone with my outburst, including him. I slapped him hard across the face.

"I trusted you! I opened up to you, and this is how you repay me? By sacrificing my sister! Did you compel me to talk to you?" I was really going at it, punching him. Elena was terrified that he would kill me and wanted to say something. I was falling apart, going at it on an original vampire.

"That's enough!" He growled with such authority in his voice, it actually turned me on a little. Focus, Sarah! But he made it difficult as he ran his fingers dearly across my face.

"I will tell you everything, but right now we need to get going." Elijah told me, and I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong for me to struggle against. He grabbed a hold of Elena, and I wanted to protest.

"We have a long journey in head of us. We should be going." Elijah said loosening his tight grip on me, and it felt like he was actually soothing me.

"Please. You can't let him take us." Elena pleaded to Rose and Trevor. Elijah let go of me.

"One last piece of business, and we're done." Elijah said and walked over to Trevor as I clung onto my sister who looked shocked about me knowing Elijah. Trevor looked scared but tried his best to be brave.

"I have waited a long time for this day, Elijah. Truly, very sorry." Trevor looked at me quickly and I knew that it had a double meaning. He was sorry for dragging me into this.

"Oh, your apology is not necessary." Elijah told him.

"Yes, yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina, and I failed you." Trevor said, and I could see that he was trembling with fear.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one. Rose aided you because she was loyal to you, and for that I honor her. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asked, and I had a very bad feeling about this.

"I beg of your forgiveness." Trevor was trembling with fear.

"So, granted." Elijah said, and Trevor looked over at me. Maybe this could go his way. If it did, then I definitely would spend more time with him and get to know him better. Elijah saw the way he looked at me, and I want to think that wasn't the thing that tipped Elijah over the edge as he decapitated Trevor right in front of us. I don't know if Rose or I screamed the loudest.

"No!" I screamed, and buried my face into Elena's shoulder. Rose was devastated and cried her eyes out.

"Don't Rose. Now that you're free. Come." He said to the both of us. I just glared at him and walked over to Rose. She needed someone and I would do the best I could do. I put my arms around her and hugged her as best as I could.

"What about the moonstone?" Elena asked in a panic.

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is. I can help you get it." Elena bargained.

"And, where is it?"

"It doesn't work that way." Elena stated.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked, looking amused by the boldness.

"This is the first I've heard of it." Rose bit out between her teeth. Elijah looked back at Elena and noticed her necklace.

"Don't touch her!" I spat through my tears, but Elijah didn't listen.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asked as he tears it off her neck. Now Elena was unprotected and Elijah could easily compel her.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." Elijah demanded.

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." Elijah stated, as we heard a loud crash somewhere in the building.

"What is that?" He asked looking around.

"I don't know." Rose said quickly.

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know." Rose repeated. Elijah looked over at me, and shot forward keeping me even closer to him than before, handing Elena over to Rose.

"Move!" He ordered and we didn't dare to do anything else. We arrived at the main hall and we all knew there were other vampires there.

"Rose?"

"I don't know who it is." She told him again.

"Up here!" Someone said. Could it be Stefan and Damon? Elijah didn't let me go as he shot up the stairs. His grip on me was so painful.

"Down here." We hear next and out of nowhere, someone fired a shot hitting Elijah in the hand with a stake. I gasped at the sight but he didn't even flinch. As he was busy with the stake, someone grabbed me, and before I knew it, I was against the wall in another room. I looked up and saw no other than Damon. He put his finger over my lips to keep me quiet. Rose was standing right beside me.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't." Elijah said and I realized everyone would be in danger because of us.

"Do you hear that? I repeat, you cannot beat me." Elijah said and for a brief second Damon paid attention to Rose and I ran away from them as quickly as I could. When I reached Elijah, he looked calmer somehow. He held out his hand for me and I took it. Elijah brought me closer to him and he caressed my face. I shivered at his touch unwillingly.

"Good girl." He whispered in my ear, with voice that made panties drop, easily.

"I want the other girl as well. On the count of three, or something bad happens to the sister, and heads will roll."

"Wait, what?" I asked scared out of my mind. Had I really walked into my own death?

"Do we understand each other?" Elijah asked, and I once again tried to get away from him. Why was I so conflicted about him?

"I'll go with you, but please don't hurt my friends, and let my sister go." Elena said. Elijah took my hand and sped up the stairs.

"What games are you playing with me?" Elijah asked. Elena took something out that looked like a bomb and took the splinter out. Elijah knew what was coming and actually pushed me out of the way. The bomb hit him straight in the face, and I fell, hitting my head on the stairs. Elijah was screaming in pain from the blast and the next second, Stefan came out of nowhere, taking Elijah with him down the stairs. Elijah was much stronger that Stefan, and I thought that this was it. Stefan was going to die. Out of nowhere, Damon came with a stake, and staked Elijah right in the chest pinning him against the wall, making me gasp. I may be angry with him for lying to me but he had been my rock for months.

"No!" I managed to whisper. Elijah looked at me once before starting to turn grey. Out of nowhere, Carlos appeared behind me, giving me support. I watched as Carlos nodded at Elijah, as if they knew each other. It was hard watching the light leaving his eyes.

"Sarah." He whispered, and then he was quiet. He was dead, and that made me feel even worse.

* * *

Elena got up and tried to help me.

"I'm fine, go." I told her, and she ran down towards Stefan. Rose came up to me, and force- fed me her blood so the cut on my forehead would close.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered before speeding out of there. Damon was about to go after her, but he stopped when he heard me.

"Let her go. She's been through enough, 500 years on the run has been punishment enough." I said as I tried to stand up. I was still dizzied from hitting my head, and I stumbled forward. Damon shot forward to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Here we go, I got you." He said, and picked me up to carry me. I was too tired to fight at the fact that I was in Damon's arms.

"Thank you." I whispered, as he brought me out of the house.

"You're very welcome, older Gilbert." He said, as he placed me in the car. I was so tired, and all I wanted to do was to sleep. Elena got into the back seat of the car with me, Stefan sat on her other side.

"Come here." Elena said, and held me closer to her. I was exhausted, and didn't put up a fight at all.

"She doesn't deserve this, Stefan." Elena whispered to him.

"I know, Elena. I know." Stefan said caressing her hair.

"She knew him. She knew him well by the looks of it." Elena told them, and I tried to roll my eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Damon asked from the front seat.

"He is Dr. Smith." I said with a sigh, before falling asleep on my sister's shoulder. After what only felt like five minutes, I felt some waking me up.

"What's happening?" I asked with an extremely tired voice.

"We're home." Elena said softly.

"Can you walk?" I nodded my head, and tried to walk out of the car but I almost fell down again. Damon shot forward but Carlos was faster.

"I've got you, babe." He said, using my nickname, not even looking at Damon.

"Thank you." I said tiredly, and just snuggled against Carlos. I glanced over at Damon before he got into his car, and drove off. Elena was just as tired as I was, and all I wanted to do now was to sleep and not wake up for a few days. Carlos helped me inside as Elena held the door open.

"Elena! Sarah!" We heard from upstairs. Jeremy, the only man I wanted to see right now.

Carlos carried me upstairs like it was nothing, and that was when we saw Jeremy and Bonnie coming out of his room. Bonnie hugged Elena tight as I got out of Carlo's arms.

"Thank god!" Bonnie exclaimed before hugging me. Jeremy just stood there at first glad that we were somewhat ok.

"We got your message." I said with a smile, and it made Bonnie cry, and Jeremy to give me a crushing hug and never wanting to let me go.

"Are you ok?" He asked us.

"We're ok." Elena confirmed tiredly.

"Thank you." Jeremy said to Carlos, feeling the previous anger, he had towards this boy, vanish.

"No problem, dude. It's the least I could do." Carlos said with a genuine smile before slowly backing away from us, letting us have their little moment alone.

After finally gotten out of Jeremy's protective embrace, I took a long-needed shower, and I couldn't help thinking about Elijah being dead. It felt surreal. Elijah was my doctor. He helped me more than anyone ever did, and I couldn't help to think about him maybe compelling me but somehow, I don't think that he did. Everything was so messed up. I walked out of the bathroom to find no other than Damon, sitting on my bed and it made me groan.

"What are you doing here Damon? I'm tired." I told him.

"Just returning the necklace Elijah took away from your sister." He told me.

"You know, you're much more attractive in your Pj's than your sister is."

"Damon. Don't do this. Don't say things like that." I said, rubbing my face.

"I know, but I need to tell you this. From the first time, I saw you at the hospital, I have felt myself drawn to you, and I don't know why. I think that maybe one day I could love you and maybe one day you'll forgive me, and let me do that." He told me and I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"Damon. That will never happen." I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" He pressed on.

"Why? You're really asking me why. Damon, you killed the man I loved just a few days ago, and now you're asking me to forgive you, I can't do that. I will never be able to forgive what you did. If you think, you're falling in love with me, that's your problem. I will never be able to return those feelings. Even if I want too or not." I told him as I cried and by this point, I didn't care. "You killed Mason, and I can never get him back and it's your fault."

"I had to protect myself and my brother, your friends." Damon argued softly.

"Did you ever stop to think that I could have talked to Mason and maybe none of this would have happened? That I could have talked to him about the moonstone and maybe we could've worked together? No, you didn't! You acted without thinking and now. Now I have to move on with my life without him and I don't know how to do it. It feels like I can't breathe and you can't do anything to fix it!" I had to stop to catch my breath and I could see the pain in Damon's eyes as a tear fell from his eye. He cupped my face with his hands.

"I know. I didn't think, and it's my entire fault that he's gone but maybe I can make it better." Damon said making me able to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not understanding where this was going.

"I really don't want to do this, but it's the only thing I can think of doing, so you don't hurt as much as you do right now." Damon told me, and it freaked me out.

"Damon, you're freaking me out." I said, trying to take a step back.

"Your brother asked earlier about someone helping you, and make your life a little easier. Help you distance yourself from the things Katherine did to you. I think it were better that you didn't have to think of her, or the situation surrounding Mason's death. It will be... an accident," Damon told me. "One that you will get a feeling of it being my doings, your emotions on the matter will remain unchanged, but you can have some... peace of mind. You do not need to remember seeing him, broken as I made him."

I was starting to panic.

"Are you telling me that you want to erase the memories I have of him? I don't want to do that."

"No, not your memories of him. I want to free you from your last memories seeing him, you would retain no memory that you saw him at the end. Only that his death… is somehow my fault." Damon told me. As much as I didn't want to forget what happened, I felt appealing to do so.

"If I'm going to forget what happened to Mason, I need to forget it all and I don't want to know about it before I ask to get it back. I want to erase the memory of seeing Mason dead. I need to erase you doing it." I argued, my tears rolling down my cheeks.

What happens if you become emotionally attached to me and then decide you want the memories back? It could destroy your mental state. I have seen many a serial killer born this way." Damon argued.

"Don't you think my mind is already destroyed? I can't deal with this anymore, Damon. I can't wake up every day with this hate I feel in my heart for you. I need it to be gone and I will never get emotionally involved with you. That's not possible." I hissed at him.

"Anything, is possible…" Damon muttered under his breath.

"Please! Just let me forget everything. I don't want to remember." I whispered, looking up into his icy blue eyes, trying to get him to understand.

"Okay, okay." Damon said, trying to calm me down. He slowly removed my vervain bracelet. He stood there, looking at my scars, caressing them. It felt strange that he touched me like this.

"I am so sorry for this, Sarah." He whispered. "I wish things were different than this. Before I could stop him, he crashed his lips to mine, and for some sick reason, I kissed him back. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. I looked at him with wide eyes, and I wanted to strike him for it, but as I was about to do so, I felt my mind go completely blank.

"You will forget, Mason Lockwood's death as anything but an accident, and you will forget that I had anything to do with it. However, you shall remain vigilantly cautious of me, and never feel like you can trust me. Always feel cautious around me."

I heard the words being said, and I wanted to disobey them, but I couldn't do it. My mind wouldn't do it.

"Now go to sleep and forget we ever had this conversation."

With that, I fell against my pillows totally asleep, and for the first time, I knew I wouldn't dream of Mason at all.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Damon carefully placed Sarah into her bed, as Carlos walked through the door.

"You did the right thing, Damon. You couldn't have done it differently." Carlos said in a whisper.

"Yeah, but I still feel like crap, though. But hey, that's what I am, right?" Damon said, getting up. "You're a good friend, wonderboy. Take care of her for me."

Carlos only smiled, and turned back to Sarah, as Damon vanished from the house.

Carlos made sure Sarah was covered with blankets and totally asleep before closing the door to her room. He turned around and saw Jeremy standing in the doorway.

"Thank you… for everything." said Jeremy.

"You're welcome. You know, Sarah was my rock back in Denver. She's my best friend, and I want her to be safe." Carlos told him.

"Well, I hope that we can start over, becoming friends. I know we got off on the wrong foot. But we're all going to need each other now." Jeremy told him, holding out his hand.

Carlos looked at it, and gave him a smile. Jeremy was a nice guy, and he wanted them to get along.

"I would like that." Carlos replied, shaking his hand.

Back at the abandoned house the figure that was Elijah, woke up from his sleep or death or whatever you want to call it. He pulled the stake out of his chest, and collapsed on the floor. He took a deep breath before getting on his feet. He looked around hoping that Sarah would still be there. Of course, she wasn't. He opened the door, taking a deep breath, and he could still smell the distinct smell of Sarah.

"I'm coming for you my love. No matter what."

* * *

 **Give me your thoughts please.**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***silentmayham: I know that Sarah seem fragile right now, but she'll get better as the story goes on. I have a reason to have Carlos in this story, for later purposes, so stick with me, okay? But I hope that you are enjoying the story otherwise.**

 ***ILOVETMI: I know, right? I also want to punch her in the face ;) Yes, Sarah has figured that out. I know I haven't revealed that, so it's a good thing that you alerted me.**

 ***HeavenlyCondemned: And now, Elijah is here. Excited yet?**

 ***Antonina: I know, I know. Sarah won't always stay like this.**

 ***Kira: I'm sorry to hear that. But Carlos has another purpose than Aaron had. I hope he'll grow on you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter awaits you!**

 _ **I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" only my Oc.**_

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling rather good. I still missed Mason, of course, but I knew that his death was a terrible accident. But somehow, something stopped me from telling Tyler and Carol. Something told me they couldn't know. They thought he was back in Florida and we had to keep them thinking that way for now. I almost skipped downstairs, as I greeted Jeremy and Elena.

"Good morning!" I said as I grabbed some juice and some toast from the table. Jeremy and Elena looked at each other with uncertainty. They didn't know if I was faking it.

"How are you feeling today?" Elena asked.

"I feel ok. I mean, I miss Mason but you know…. His accident was no one's fault. Sometimes bad things just happen. I just wish I could tell Carol and Tyler about it but something tells me that I can't and I don't know why." I said with a shrug. I could see the looks Elena and Jeremy gave each other and started to panic.

"What's wrong? Has something else happened?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no! It's just good to see you smile again. It's only been a few days since Mason passed away." Jeremy added.

"I know. It tears me up inside, but I don't know what else to do. I have to move on with my life and I need to stay positive. I don't want to go back to that dark place.

"Have you thought more about the fact that Elijah was your doctor back in Denver?" Elena asked, making me think about him again.

"No, not really. I mean, he's dead, and he's not coming back. I need someone new to talk too. Someone I can trust." I said to them.

"Uhm, hello? You did not just say that." Carlos exclaimed, as he walked through our front door. I could understand it, though. Carlos was one of my best friends back then.

"You don't count, stupid. You, I can tell anything." I said, as I gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked me.

"I don't know. I'm okay, I think." I answered with a smile. Carlos looked at me with that strange look of his, and turned towards my brother.

"How is she really?" He asked Jeremy. Oh, how I felt betrayed.

"Honestly… I really don't know." Jeremy told him honestly, and something told me, that they were hiding something from me. I just knew they knew something more than they're saying.

Elena walked back into the kitchen just then, hanging up her phone.

"That was Stefan. He wants the two of us to go to the Boarding house. He says that there's something we need to talk about." Said Elena as she looked mostly at me.

"Does it include hurting Damon?" I asked innocently, feeling the need to slap him around a little.

"Oh! If it is, I want to join!" Carlos exclaimed, putting my fist up in the air. I couldn't resist joining him and gave him a high five. Elena rolled her eyes, and walked out to her car.

* * *

Jeremy had some last minute homework to attend too before he went to school. Elena and I decided to skip it and drove to the Boarding house, followed by Carlos in his own car. When we reached the door, something in me told me that I didn't want to be here, but it didn't stop me from knocking on the door.

"Anybody home?" Carlos yelled at the same time the door opened.

Damon was the one to open the door. He looked at both Carlos and myself with a worried look but then Elena spoke up.

"Is Stefan here? He called me. He told me it was important." Elena said, narrowing her eyes at Damon.

"Come in all of you. Including you wonderboy." Damon said and stepped out of the way. I really didn't like that nickname he'd given Carlos, but Carlos himself, didn't seem to mind.

"What did you want us here for?" Carlos asked as Stefan walked towards us.

With that question, Rose stepped forward from the shadows. Elena was afraid but all I wanted to do, was to hug her and thanking her for giving me her blood yesterday, so that's what I did. I gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Hi, Rose." I said, surprising the skittish vampire.

"Hello, Sarah." She said, patting me on the back like a dog. It was unsettling.

"Hello, Rose. I believe thank you for taking such good care of Sarah is in order. It's so nice to meet you." Carlos said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you too. Carlos, was it?" Rose asked calmly, taking the offered hand.

"That's right. I'm the self-proclaimed best friend of my girl Sarah, here." Carlos said, acting like a school girl. What's his problem?

"Can we get to the point now please?" Damon exclaimed from behind us.

"Yes. Lets." Rose agreed and followed us into the living room. She was pacing back and forth and she couldn't decide how to start.

"Ok. You first of all, you need to understand that I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true or not true of this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real." Rose told us, and it kinda freaked me out a little.

"Many Witches have spoken of Klaus, he gives the Devil a Sainthood, sounds, about right?" Carlos asked Rose.

"Yes, that's about right." Rose said, and I could tell she felt a little uncomfortable.

"Who is he, Klaus?" I asked all of them.

"He is a true Original Vampire, totally Immortal." Carlos answered, and I had a feeling, Carlos knew more about Klaus than he let on.

"So, Elijah is just as bad as this Klaus person?" Elena asked not fully understanding what Carlos and Rose told us.

"Elijah, you can make a deal with, Klaus... there is no guarantee. If he sees the need, he would walk through everyone in this room or kill everyone in the town, to get what he wants. That is the closest contrast, I'd say!" Carlos said with a laugh.

"I'm curious wonderboy. How do you know so much about Klaus?" Damon asked with narrow eyes.

"Stop it, Damon!" Stefan warned his brother, before turning to Elena. "Klaus is known to be the oldest."

"So, are you telling me that the oldest vampire in the history of time, is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"No." Stefan said, and the same time that both Rose and I said "Yes."

"Look, Elijah's dead so no one knows that you even exist." Stefan said to calm everything down.

"Not that you know of." Rose argued.

"Look, I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction." Stefan said, and I couldn't help but looking over at Carlos. He tried very hard to not reveal himself, but I know he's hiding something. I just know it. I just don't understand how the vampires in the room can't tell.

"Don't you mean, you have never met anyone that has lived that has laid eyes on Klaus!" Carlos asked with a smirk. Stefan narrowed his eyes at him and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Whatever. Klaus is just a myth." Stefan argued.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it." Rose told us, and somehow, I believed her. But I didn't want Klaus to hurt my sister. I can't lose more family than I already have.

"Well. If he wants to taste my fists, he can!" I said with a huff. I really didn't like this guy and there is no chance in hell that he gets to sacrifice my sister…

"No, go near him and you are paste. The guy is a monster, no emotions and no mercy!" Carlos hissed in her direction. "He only kills and feeds!"

"He's making a good point. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot…" Rose told me. With that, Elena got off the couch with her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To school." She told me but I wasn't ready for going at all. I wanted to stay and talk to Rose.

"You go ahead. I want to stay here." I said to my sister. "I want to talk to Rose some more. You, have fun."

"See? One of the sisters isn't a party pooper!" Carlos said joyfully, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Fine!" Elena said before leaving.

"She in denial." Damon informed us.

"Shut up Damon!" Stefan, Carlos and I said at the same time.

* * *

After Elena left, I wanted to use my time with Rose. I poured her a drink as I got a glass of water to myself.

"Not much of a drinker, are you?" Rose asked, eyeing me up and down, as if she knew something she didn't tell me.

"No, the last time I drank, I ended up with trying to kill myself." I said with a shrug, looking down at the scars on my wrists.

"Oh. Sorry." Rose tried to look away from me.

"It's ok. Mason actually did make everything better. It's just too bad that he died in that accident." I told her with a sad smile.

"Accident? Didn't your sister tell me that..." Rose started to say, but caught Carlos' stare. I don't know what she realized, but it was something there.

"Yes of course. I must have heard wrong. How silly of me." Rose glared at Carlos' direction.

"Have you been thinking more about why Elijah wanted you? Why he was more protective of you than with anyone else?" Rose asked me.

"No, I have no idea why he wanted to get to know me or anything. He treated me almost like I was something he held dearly. At least it seemed so yesterday but now he's dead... Now I will never know." I said with a sigh.

"Maybe he had a crush on you." Carlos said.

"Oh, come on! He was my doctor for crying out loud! Why would he even have a crush on me?"

"Who knows..." Carlos said with a shrug. "But you didn't see how he looked at you through the windows, every time we were out in the garden."

I looked over at my best friend. He had never told me this before. I wanted to know what he was on about, but this wasn't the time to ask him. I would have to wait until we were alone.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Bonnie had just gotten out of her car in the school parking lot, carrying more books than she actually could. Of course, she dropped most of them on the ground. Jeremy noticed, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Here, I got it." Jeremy offered, helping the young witch picking up her things.

"Thanks, Jeremy." Bonnie said with a smile. "Where's Elena and Sarah?"

"Elena is running late today, and Sarah isn't feeling well after everything that's happened, so she figured she would stay at home." Jeremy told her.

"Probably not the dumbest idea she's ever had." Bonnie muttered under her breath. "Hey, how's she doing after losing Mason?"

"Well, she seems better, and I know you don't approve of this, but Damon erased her seeing Mason dead. She knows that he's gone, but she doesn't know why. So we would like to keep it that way." Jeremy answered, and he was expecting Bonnie to argue on it.

"You know what? I was wondering about asking Damon to do that myself. I know that the truth will come out in the end, but maybe Sarah is more prepared for it by then. If her mind is plagued by it now, I'm afraid that she'll try to kill herself again, and be successful this time." Bonnie said without thinking. Jeremy looked at her with an odd look.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Bonnie quickly apologized.

"No, that's okay. It's like you've been reading my mind. It's been my greatest fear as well." Jeremy told her, and he smiled with that crooked smile of his. "What are you doing later today? You wanna hang out at the Grill, shoot some pool? Winner runs the table."

"Uh, why?" Bonnie asked.

"Why, what?"

"Well, you've never asked me to play a game of pool before. So why now?" Bonnie asked him.

"I don't know. I thought that it would be fun." Jeremy answered, and he got the feeling he screwed this up. "Never mind."

"No, hey. Okay. Sure, it's just…."

"Just what?" Jeremy pressed on.

"It's just… you're Elena's brother and… It's just I'm really bad at pool." Bonnie said, finding herself wanting to spend some time with Jeremy.

"Yeah, I thought you might be." Jeremy said with a smirk. They both laughed, as a boy approached them.

"Hey, excuse me. Do you guys know which way the office is?" A voice asked, making Bonnie turn towards him. Bonnie instantly found him attractive, and Jeremy noticed.

"Ah, yeah, yeah. Through the double doors, straight ahead, quick left and then your first right." Jeremy explained. "You must be new here."

"Yeah, I am. It's hard to hide it." The boy said with a nervous laughter. "My name is Luka."

"I'm Jeremy, and this is Bonnie." Jeremy said, shaking his hand.

"Hi Bonnie." Luka said with a handsome smile, and Jeremy did not like him flirting with her.

"Anyway, I'm headed in that direction. Why don't you follow me? It can get confusing." Jeremy suggested, wanting to keep Luka as far away from Bonnie as possible.

"Okay. Thanks, man." Luka said gratefully. "It's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

Bonnie could only nod, and for some reason, she felt conflicted by the sudden connection she felt with that unknown boy. And it didn't hurt that he looked as hot as he did.

* * *

Elena and Caroline was walking through the woods together. Elena had decided to lie to Stefan and her sister, and seek out Katherine. She needed answers.

"Tell everyone that I wasn't feeling well, and I went home from school." Elena told Caroline.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Caroline grumbled. "I'm a terrible liar, and your sister is one of my best friends. She will see right through me."

"Keep Stefan busy. I don't want him knowing what I'm up to." Elena said, choosing to ignore what Caroline just said.

"I'm even worse at duplicity. And you know this." Caroline argued as they reached the old church ruins.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena said to prove a point.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as tactic. It's… Stefan's going to see straight through me!" Caroline argued. "Not to mention your sister. That's even worse!"

"Caroline, as my friend, do you promise, or not?" Elena asked.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise. But I don't like it when I have to lie to Sarah." Caroline told her.

"Okay." Elena agreed, and walked down the stairs to where Katherine was.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asked her.

"Because he would never be okay with me doing this." Elena explained. Caroline let out a sigh, and followed her down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked her again, just to make sure.

"Yes. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus, who can tell me how to stop him." Elena answered.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never given it. Are you sure about this?" Caroline argued again.

"Yes, I can't just sit back and wait. I have to know, Caroline. I need to do this to keep my family safe, to keep Sarah safe." Elena played the sister card, knowing that was Caroline's weak spot. "Please."

Caroline really didn't want to do this, but opened the tomb anyway.

"Katherine?" Elena called out questioningly. When she didn't get an answer, she knew this could take a while. She turned towards Caroline. "I'll be okay from here."

Dragging footsteps alerted them that someone was approaching.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine said with a raspy voice. She looked like something the cat dragged in. "You've come to watch me wither away? Goodbye, Caroline."

"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me." Elena assured her friend. "Please."

Caroline reluctantly left the two of them, letting Elena doing what she came for.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asked her.

"I brought you somethings." Elena said, ignoring her question.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want from me?" Katherine asked as Elena threw something towards her.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus." Elena answered her, and it surprised Katherine a little.

"Hmm, you've been busy."

"I also brought you this." Elena said, taking out the book she got from Isobel's office. "It's your family history. It says in here, that the family line ended with you. Obviously, that's not true."

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake I'd open up?" Katherine hissed at her.

"I also brought you this." Elena said, holding out a bottle of blood. It made Katherine go into a frenzy, wanting something she couldn't have. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? Ten, twenty years? Must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

It seemed as if Katherine decided to stop fighting it, and sat down on the floor as close to the barrier as she could.

Elena poured a little amount of the blood into a cup, before sliding it over to Katherine with the help from a stick.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine said, downing the little blood she received.

"More blood?" Elena asked her.

It's a long story, Klaus and I. Goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria. Or was thrown out." Katherine told her.

"Thrown out?" Elena asked.

"My family, your true ancestors… they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." Katherine said.

"It was kept a secret." Elena stated.

"Mhmm.. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So, I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, till I found out what he was… and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell."

Katherine kept on telling Elena the story about her encounter with Klaus, and it kept Elena horrified.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

After a while at the Boarding house, I decided that I didn't want to be there anymore. Stefan had gone, and I didn't feel like spending time with Damon. I don't know why but there's something fishy about him.

I walked outside, and let the sun hit my face. I loved the feeling of the sun, and I hoped I never had to fear it. You know, without the fear of sunburn.

I could hear Carlos saying goodbye to Rose, before joining me outside.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Carlos asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm kinda starving. Want to go to the grill and grab something to eat?" I answered, hoping he would be up for it.

"Sweet! I'm buying!" Carlos exclaimed, twirling his keys around. I rolled my eyes at the giddy boy, and it was nice seeing him like this.

We drove down the road, talking about everything and nothing. I wanted Carlos to open up to me about stuff, but I didn't want to push him.

"I'm so glad I ran into you at that facility in Denver. I don't know what I would have done without you." I said, and I meant it. I don't know what I would've done without him.

"I'm glad I ran into you too, Sarah. You're a good friend." Carlos told me, patting my hand.

"Then if I asked you something, would you promise me to be honest with me?" I asked hopefully.

"You know I would always be honest with you, baby girl. Please, ask away." Carlos told me.

"Could you explain how you know so much about Elijah and about Klaus. I think you're hiding something." I said carefully, not knowing what to expect.

"Why would you ask me that?" Carlos asked me.

"I don't know. You seemed to know more than you lead us to believe." I answered. Carlos stopped the car, and turned it off.

"Why don't you believe me that all I know, I've learned from other witches?" Carlos argued.

"Because I get a feeling, that's all." I argued back, feeling his anger.

"You can't base everything on a feeling, Sarah!" Carlos said, raising his voice.

"You know what, Carlos. You, getting angry like this, is telling me that I'm spot on with what I think." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, you know nothing, Sarah. So let it go!" Carlos yelled before jumping out of the car. He walked straight for the woods. Why the hell would he do that? And why would he leave me alone in the car in the middle of nowhere?

I let out a sigh, and decided to follow him. He didn't deserve what I just did to him. I wrapped my cardigan tightly around me, and walked the same way he went.

It didn't take long before I caught up with him, sitting there on a lodge.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry." I said with a rush, sitting down next to him. Carlos didn't even look at me, and just stared into space. I never expected him to tell me anything again. How wrong was I?

"Elijah was always the most noble, never unnecessarily cruel, you were only his enemy if you threatened what he called family. Klaus on the other hand... wild, beautiful, and charismatic. For years, I worshiped the ground he walked on.

That took me by surprise, and I looked at my best friend.

"Carlos, you speak of them as you know them, like really know them. As family, almost." I said with a low voice.

"Well, they pretty much were." Carlos said with a laugh, getting up from lodge.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. I didn't understand anything. "Did you know that Elijah would seek me out?"

"You want to know why Elijah had it out for you? You should just ask him. I don't have all the answers for you, Sarah."

"How can I ask him about that when Damon killed him?" I asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Do you really think that wood could kill a vampire like Elijah?" Carlos asked with a grin. I thought about that for a second, and I realized something. Elijah could still be very much alive, somehow, I could still feel it.

"Wait, if Elijah cannot be killed by wood, that means that… Is he still alive?" I asked almost terrified.

Carlos was about to answer when he suddenly turned his attention elsewhere in the wood.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"He's here." Carlos said, looking around the woods.

"Who is?" I asked, feeling rather nervous.

"Elijah." Carlos answered, and for a second, I thought about running, but what good would that do?

"Are you sure?" I asked with a small voice.

"Yes, he's sure." We heard a voice say from behind us. A voice that sent shivers down my spine. In a good way.

"Kinda hard to miss your stench, it is the stench of judgement!" Carlos said with a laugh at the same time as he was moving me behind him. It was sweet that he was trying to protect me.

"Oh, Carlos. How I have missed your wittiness." Elijah said with that sexy voice of his. Wait? What was I thinking?

"Well, once upon a time, you used to love it." Carlos said, crossing his arms. Elijah was fixating on him so intently.

"Wait a minute. How well do you know each other?" I asked, feeling the panic rise up to my throat.

"Let's just say, Elijah kinda raised me and my brother when my parents died." Carlos told me, but it didn't make sense at all.

"Wait, wait, wait! You told me that it was your parents that made you go to the clinic. How is it possible?" I asked frantically.

"Yeaaaah… I kinda lied to you about that." Carlos said, feeling a little embarrassed. My thoughts were swirling around in my head, making me dizzy.

"I… uh… I need to sit down…" I said, keeping my head between my knees, trying not to pass out.

"I think what you really need, is to hear what Elijah and I have to say." Carlos pressed on, and it kinda made me angry.

"I think Carlos is right, Sarah." Said Elijah as he walked closer to me but I took a step back.

"No. What I need to do is get away from you. The both of you." I said and took a few steps back. This was too much for me and I couldn't deal with this.

"Alright, is there anywhere I can take?" Carlos asked, holding a hand up as though to keep Elijah at bay.

"I don't…" I looked up at Elijah, and he seemed torn.

"It is okay, Sarah. Take a few breaths, and think. Be calm." Carlos said, sensing me getting worked up. "Elijah is not an enemy, I can't say he's a friend, but... he's better than Klaus. He will not harm anyone without reason. Right, Elijah?"

"Indeed. I won't harm anyone. You have my word on that, Sarah."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. Just take me away from here." I told Carlos. For some reason, I had more trouble with trusting Elijah, and I sure as hell didn't want to walk through the woods by myself.

Carlos threw an extra phone at Elijah, "That phone has my number on it, use the phone or copy the number. I'm going to take Sarah home." Carlos told him.

It looked like Elijah wanted to say something but he decided that he should just nod.

"I'll be in touch." Elijah said. Carlos threw his arm around my shoulders before looking back at his friend? How was that even possible?

* * *

After being silent for a while, Carlos spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked me. What was I feeling? Was I angry at Carlos for not telling me about this? Was Klaus the reason his brother was gone? Could I be as honest with Carlos as he was with me? I shook my head and stopped walking. Carlos looked at me funny, as if he was waiting for me to tell him everything.

"This is too much. I don't know how to deal with this on top of losing Mason and being…" I stopped myself before I finished that sentence.

"Pregnant?" Carlos asked, and he seemed almost afraid that he suggested it. I didn't answer him at first. I couldn't answer him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said without being able to look at him.

"Do you know there is a consequence when a totally mortal girl carries the baby of a Werewolf who has activated their curse?" Carlos asked me, and I didn't know what to say and stayed silent. Carlos took that as a good to go.

"When a mortal is pregnant with a Werewolf's child, by giving birth to a werewolf offspring, they too become active Werewolves. Should I say congratulations?" Carlos asked me, and tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm not…" I couldn't lie and started to cry. Carlos always had a soft spot for me when I was crying. He wrapped his big arms around me, and held on tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay, Sarah." He whispered in my ear.

"No, it's not. I can't do this." I started to ramble.

"You can, I know you can, Jeremy knows you can. Don't give up!" Carlos pleaded me, holding onto me. "Wouldn't Mason want you to make the best of his memory? To live as he did, and care for his child?"

That statement made me wrap an arm around my belly. I found myself wanting to protect it from everything bad in this world.

"Do you really think I can do this? In this world with all those supernatural threats out there."

"That depends, do you really think my friendship with Jeremy will survive when I tell him that I know about Elijah and Klaus?" Carlos asked, and it was nice to know that Carlos made new friends.

"Yeah. I would do it carefully and it should be coming from you and only you. So, don't make me do it. Or worse, Elijah." I said as I wiped the last remaining tears from my cheeks.

"Well, Elijah is kinda obsessed with Elena at the moment, Doppelganger and all. But we best get back to your house, yes? Then I can tell you everything you and Jeremy need to know." Carlos asked.

"But Jeremy is at school, and I'm not dragging him out of his education. So, we have to wait until he comes back." I told him pointing my finger at him.

"And your sister, where is she?" Carlos asked, opening the car door for me.

"What are you talking about? She went to school this morning." I said raising an eyebrow

"I would rather speak with you and Jeremy in private. I'm afraid that your sister isn't the one to trust." Carlos told me.

"Oh no! We're not telling her anything! If she knows, both Stefan and Damon will know and then everybody knows." I agreed.

"And I don't want people to know yet. About me being pregnant. I just found out the day of the Masquerade Ball two days ago and I'm not ready for everyone to know." I added.

"And if somehow, Klaus found out about this, he would more than want to pay you a visit." Carlos told me.

"Why would Klaus care that I'm pregnant?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"If the things I've read are true, you'd be a force of nature after your child is born." Carlos answered, and it freaked me out a little.

"Carlos, I'm scared." I said as a whisper, and I really were scared.

"I know you are, Sarah. But I will do the best I can, to keep you safe." Carlos said, kissing my forehead.

We drove back to my house, in time for lunch. I was still feeling weird about Carlos knowing that I was pregnant, but it also felt good, that someone knew about it.

"What do you want to do now?" Carlos asked as I sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. I could really use a cup of tea, if you don't mind." I said, hoping that he would do this.

"I'll be right back, princess." Carlos said, heading for the kitchen. I laid down on the couch, taking a relaxing exhale, trying to think back on everything I leaned today. Without me knowing it at the time, I fell asleep, thinking about the child that I would have in the end of all this suffering.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Elena sat there, in the old church ruins, listening to how Katherine tried to escape from Elijah and Klaus, and how she fled to a cottage, where she met Rose, after Trevor told her where to go.

"So, what did Klaus want?" Elena asked her.

"Same thing he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse." Katherine told her.

"By sacrificing the Petrova Doppelganger." Elena stated.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Katherine said, rolling her eyes. As if that was a surprise.

Elena sighed, and gave Katherine another round of blood. She wanted to know more.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"It's really tedious, but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood." Katherine told her. "Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So, you ran before they could kill you." Elena said.

"Something like that." Katherine said, and she seemed lost in thought for a second. She told Elena about how she wanted to be free, and made the ultimate sacrifice. She killed herself.

"You killed yourself?" Elena exclaimed.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use for him." Katherine answered.

"But it didn't work. You didn't escape. You've been running ever since." Elena stated, and it made Katherine roll her eyes.

"I underestimated his sprit for vengeance. Living out of a suitcase is better than dying, so that you could have your blood spilled over some silly rock." Katherine hissed lowly, and it made Elena uncomfortable.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right?" Katherine asked smugly. "You don't wanna die? There's another way out."

Katherine sliced her wrist, making herself bleed, indicating for Elena to take a drink.

"Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, and gone." Katherine said, as the wound on her wrist closes. "I made the other choice."

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

The ringing of my phone woke me up from my slumber. I reached for my phone, not entirely awake yet.

 _"Whoever this is, I will kill for waking me up."_ I growled into the phone.

 _ **"Aaaw. Don't be like that, sweetheart."** _Said the voice on the other end.

 _"What do you want, Damon?"_

 ** _"Rose told me about this guy in Richmond that may know something about Elijah, but she told me that she wouldn't tell me anything about it unless you join us. So get up, miss Gilbert, and be ready in two minutes."_**

 _"There's no way I'll go anywhere with… AAAH!"_ I screamed as I notice Damon hovering over me. I disconnected our call, and found myself wanting to kill him.

"What's your problem, Damon?" I yelled, not feeling comfortable with him so close.

"I already told you. Rosebud wants you to come along to Richmond, so chop, chop, Gilbert." Damon answered, and I didn't know what to think, but somehow, I wanted to know more.

"Fine! Just give me a few minutes." I told him and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I hated how easily he convinced me to come along with him to Richmond, but I wanted to spend some time with Rose.

As I walked downstairs, I did my best to ignore Damon at all costs. Damon rolled his eyes at my immaturity, but I didn't care. I jumped into the front seat of the car, leaving Damon to sit in the back.

"Hey, Rose." I said, and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Sarah." She replied, hugging me back. "So, ready for a roadtrip?"

"Almost. I just need you to stop at the store real quick. I need some orange juice." I told her, and it's weird. I know the cravings shouldn't start this soon, but for some reason, I need my Sunny D.

"Alright, I can make that happen." Rose said, making Damon groan.

"Really?" Damon exclaimed.

"Damon, I'm the one driving, it's my car, and Sarah is my friend. If she needs to get orange juice, then we'll get her orange juice." Rose said, as she drove down the street. I really liked this vampire.

* * *

The one hour drive to Richmond was uneventful. Besides me drinking my weight in Sunny D, which really made me pee. I swear to God, I had to pee so badly.

Rose drove the car into a parking garage, just at the back entrance of the café we were meeting her friend, Slater.

"Back entrance, how convenient." Damon said, rolling his eyes as he opened up the door for me. I couldn't wait for a response, and just started running. I needed to find a toilet and quick.

"What's your problem?" Damon yelled after me.

"Sorry, can't talk, must pee!" I yelled back, leaving the two vampires behind.

I ran through the back door, relieved to find the bathroom quickly. But I didn't see where I was going, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" I exclaimed, looking at the man in front of me. He looked like a kind man.

"That's all right." He said with a smile. "I should watch where I was going."

I really didn't mean to be rude, but I needed to go.

"So sorry, but I have to pee." I said, running past him.

"Uh, that's the men's room." The man told me.

"I don't care!" I said, locking the door behind me. I figured that they guy must think that I was a lunatic, but I didn't really care about that right now. If you gotta go, you gotta go.

As I got back out again, I felt ten pounds lighter than before. Sweet release. I walked into the restaurant, about the same time Damon and Rose walked in. Damon looked at me funny, but I just ignored him. We walked further into the café, and I was confused about how they would do this. It was some huge windows in here, how did they want to do this?

"Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon asked before I could.

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate." Rose explained. "You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free Wi-Fi." I voice said from behind us.

"Oh, hey!" Rose said, giving the man a hug. "How are you?"

"Good. I saw you come in. What are you doing here?" Slater asked.

"That's a long story. But I want you to meet…" Rose started to say, but Slater cut her off.

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864, Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce, a.k.a. Katerina Petrova." Slater said like an expert, before turning to me. "And you… You're the bathroom girl."

Damon looked back at me.

"Bathroom girl?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you, Slater. I'm Sarah Gilbert, sorry about before." I said, grabbing his hand.

"No worries, sweetheart." Slater told me with a smile. Damon didn't like him being this forward with me, and placed himself between us. Slater just shook it off, and turned towards Rose.

"So I take it I was right? What I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Slater asked Rose.

"Yes, it was. Thank you for the tip." Rose told him.

"Nice to meet you." Slater told Damon, but I knew better.

"Damon doesn't shake hands. Because he's an idiot." I said casually.

"Or maybe it's not so nice to meet you." Slater said, having second thoughts. "What's going on, Rose? Where's Trevor?"

When Slater asked that, it kinda made me sad. I didn't know Trevor very well, but I would like to get to know him. Now, it's not possible.

We told Slater about Trevor being dead, and it made him sad. I offered to get drink to everyone, and never heard the start of their conversation. I sat down next to Damon, and to a sip of my tea, knowing that I couldn't have coffee.

"So you're sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asked.

"Beyond dead." Damon said smugly, and I choked on my drink. I started coughing so badly, because I knew for sure, that Elijah was alive. I've already talked to him. Damon looked at me with a worried expression, helping me to breathe properly again.

"I'm good." I told him, trying to get the attention away from me.

"Trevor was such a good guy. He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was going for my Psych Ph.D." Slater told us, and I found that impressive.

"Slate's been in college since 1974." Rose told us.

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, three masters and four Ph.D.'s." Slater said proudly.

"I was wrong, that's impressive." I said out loud. Damon rolled his eyes at me, and turned to Slater.

"The point?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Exactly. I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater told him.

"We need your help." Rose told him, before Damon had the chance to answer. "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how'd do you hook him up?"

"Craigslist." Slater answered, and I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity.

"Really?"

"Seriously, I responded to a personal ad that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah." Slater said. Would that include me? I know Elijah… sort of. "Who's dead, and that is where my connection ends."

"Here is what I don't get. Elijah moved around during the day. Which means the original people knew the secret of the daylight ring. Now, why would Klaus wanna lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.

"To keep werewolves from lifting it." Slater said.

"Yes, I know about this. If a vampire breaks the sun curse… then the wolves are stuck with the curse of the moon and vice-versa." I told them, and they all looked at me weirdly.

"But werewolves are almost extinct." Rose argued.

"Well, true, I've never seen one, but rumor has it." Slater said.

"Not such a rumor." Damon said.

"Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend was one, before he died. He was the one that told me about the sun and the moon curse." I answered and Slater looked as if he had fallen out of the sky.

"God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater exclaimed.

"Yes, you should! You can stay with me. We could be such good friends." I said, clapping my hands like a retard.

"Calm down there, Norma Ray." Damon told me, and I wanted to flip him off.

Something caught my attention from outside the window. I felt as if I was being watched. I looked up, and saw Elijah standing on the other side of the street. He looked as if he was out to kill, and it scared me. I held up his finger, telling me to keep quiet about him being there, but I didn't know if I could do that. It would hurt Slater and Rose.

"Damon…" I said, trying to get his attention, but he didn't listen.

"Damon…"

"Damon!" I said one more time.

"Jesus, What, Sarah?" He asked, turning towards me.

"DUCK!" I yelled, as the windows exploded into a million pieces. I landed on the ground in a thud, hitting my head in the process. I felt my vision swimming, and I could feel the cuts and bruises all over me. People was screaming all around me, but I all could think about, was Rose and Slater. They would burn in the sunlight.

Someone picked me up, holding me close.

"Ssh… Older-Gilbert. It's just me. Let's get you out of here." Damon said softly. Damon carried me out of the café, and towards the car. My head hurts like crazy, but somehow, my bruises and cuts started to heal. Not that Damon noticed. He gave me his blood, and I started to freak out that Elijah's attack might've hurt my baby. I started to shake uncontrollably.

"I tried to stop it, I tried to warn you. I couldn't help it." I rambled on, and Damon understood that I was going into shock.

"Sarah, hey! Look at me." Damon said, cupping my face in his hands. "Everything is going to be okay, just take a deep breath."

"For some reason, Damon managed to calm me down. Maybe it was the blood that did the trick, but he didn't move away from me, before I was calm, and sleepy from the currant events. I looked in the backseat, finding Rose passed out from the pain she endured from the sunlight. Damon helped me with my seat belt, and made sure that I was safe, before driving Rose's car back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Elena was horrified with what she just learned about Katherine, and she felt bad for Rose and Trevor.

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running, because you used them. Trevor just got killed, right in front of my sister." Elena told her.

"Never thought he would've lasted that long." Katherine said, with no affections at all.

"You don't care that you ruined their lives." Elena said, feeling appalled.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine said, rather bored out of her mind.

"So, how much of this story is actually true?" Elena asked, not wanting to believe her doppelganger just yet.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." Katherine answered.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back, isn't it? because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena stated.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason to find you the moonstone."

"Right again."

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Look who's getting smarter." Katherine said in surprise.

"It's not just me or the stone, is it?" Elena asked. "Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler's werewolf curse."

"Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." Katherine said amused.

"So, you need a werewolf.

"Believe it or not, they are hard to come by." Katherine said.

"What else?"

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but little Bonnie will do just fine." Katherine answered smugly.

"What else?"

"A vampire."

"Caroline." Elena finally connected the dots.

"Could've been anyone. I would've loved to see your beloved sister as a vampire. A girl with that instability and a newborn vampire? Talk about disaster, but I actually like the poetry of Caroline." Katherine told her.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed." Elena stated.

"Well, not your sister. Despite what I said, Elijah would be so disappointed if someone killed the love of his life." Katherine answered. "But in the end… better you die, than I."

Katherine slowly went back into the tomb, letting little Elena dwell on what she just told her. It was fun watching how Elena began to understand how she would die anyway.

* * *

Jeremy had just gotten home from his date with Bonnie. She had told him all about that Luka guy, being a witch, or warlock. He felt a little left out, because Bonnie had a connection with him, than she would ever have with himself, and it felt weird.

Jeremy was about to pull out some milk from the fridge, when the doorbell rang. He opened up, and saw Carlos standing there.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I just go a message from Sarah, telling me to come on over. She fell asleep on the couch earlier, and I didn't want to wake her up." Carlos told him. "How was your day?"

"I'm not sure. Apparently, there's another witch in town, and Bonnie feels a connection with him, and I kinda felt left out." Jeremy answered, and Carlos felt bad for his friend.

"Well, being in love, sucks… I know that for sure." Carlos told him.

"Yeah. I must admit, I thought it would be weird, talking to another guy about these things, but I actually find it good to be able to talk about this with you." Jeremy said with a smile. "I'm glad you're Sarah's best friend, and I hope we can have an open friendship. I'm totally cool with the gay thing… Sorry for disrespecting you."

"No, you're not. You know, you kinda remind me of my older brother." Carlos told him, as they heard a car pull up.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I woke up, just as Damon pulled into the driveway by my house. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. Damon turned off the engine, and turned towards me.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt today. I should've taken better care of you." Damon said, and it surprised me that he would say this.

"It wasn't your fault, Damon. You couldn't know that something like this could happen." I said softly, still rather tired. I reached to open the door, wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

"Who was it?" Damon asked suddenly.

"Who was what?" I asked back.

"Right before the windows blew up, you told me to duck. You tried to warn me. Who was it?" Damon asked again. Something told me that I couldn't tell him about Elijah. It would only bring more confusion.

"I honestly don't remember. I hit my head on the floor, and it's all a blur." I told him. Damon wasn't sure that he believed what I was saying, but he seemed to let it go for now. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Sarah." Damon said, and it made me feel weird. My door opened from the outside, and I found Carlos and my brother standing there.

"Sarah, are you, all right?" Carlos asked, holding out his hand for me.

"Yes, I'm just a little tired, that's all." I answered, grabbing his hand in the process. I turned to Damon one last time. "Thank you, Damon. Please take care of Rose, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Damon said before driving down the street away from my house.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeremy asked as we sat down on the couch in the living room.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I was perfectly safe. Rose was with us the whole time, she's stronger than Damon, and would not have let him do anything to hurt me." I answered, rubbing my forehead. Jeremy gave me something to eat, and I gladly excepted it.

"So, what did you guys do today?" I asked, taking a bite of macaroni and cheese.

"I didn't do that much, but Jeremy over here, had a date… With Bonnie Bennett." Carlos said, trying to embarrass Jeremy.

"Whaaat? You and Bonnie?" I asked in surprise.

"It wasn't a date. It was just two friends, hanging out, playing pool." Jeremy argued with a blush.

"That was interrupted by witches." Carlos said, and they both told me all about these new warlocks in town. Luka, and his father Dr. Martin. That's just what we needed right now, even more witches.

This will not turn out well.

After Jeremy went to bed, I ended up talking to Carlos for a few hours. I told him about what Elijah had done, and Carlos said that it was time to go home and get some sleep, and that's something I wanted to do as well. But I knew that Carlos was made at Elijah for what he put me through, even though he didn't say it. I followed him to the door, only to find Elena standing out there, embracing Stefan, crying her eyes out.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked, as Carlos silently told me goodbye and left. Elena turned towards me, and she was freaking out about something.

"I went to visit Katherine today… She told me that Klaus was coming for me, and there's no stopping it. I am going to die." Elena told me, sobbing her heart out. I didn't really understand what she was talking about, but I knew that she needed a hug more than she needed my questions, and I hugged her, and told her that everything would be okay.

Even though, I had no idea if it would ever be okay again.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Damon felt a little down after dropping Sarah off. No matter what Sarah told him before, he was still responsible for what happened. He felt such guilt, that he slept with Rose to feel better, not that it worked. He was sitting by the fire in the living room, wrapped up in Rose and some blankets. Rose looked at him and saw that he was deep in thought.

"It's a lie, you know. There's no switch you can turn off." Rose told him. "Sure, when you're a newbie, but after a couple of hundred years… you just have to pretend."

Damon didn't respond to that, he just didn't know what to say.

"I was wrong before, wasn't I?" Rose asked him. "When I told you that you were in love with your brother's girlfriend. I had it all wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"It's not Elena you're in love with. It's Sarah." Rose stated.

"I'm not in love with Sarah. I told you, I'm not in love with anyone." Damon argued back, and it made Rose smile. "Yeah, even if I was in love with her, it wouldn't matter anyway. She could never love me. Not after what I did to her boyfriend."

"Don't be so sure about that. I think that if you just give it time, she may return whatever you are feeling." Rose said, but before Damon could answer, her phone rang.

 _"Hello?"_

 ** _"Rose?"_**

 _"Slater? Are you okay?"_

 _"Yes, I took off, I'm sorry. I was frigging freaked."_

 _"No, I'm sorry to involve you."_

 ** _"Look, I want no part in any of this, but I did some digging."_**

 _"Okay, what did you find?"_

 ** _"You can destroy the curse, but you need the moonstone."_**

 _"How? What do you mean? I don't follow."_

 ** _"Well, can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."_**

 _"Yes, he can get it. What next?"_

 ** _"We need a witch. Get the moonstone. A witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."_**

* * *

 _Slater hung up the phone watching it in horror._

 _"Very nicely done." Elijah said from behind him._

 _"Thanks, I have a degree in theater." Slater replied. "How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire."_

 _"I'm a special vampire." Elijah said with a shrug._

 _"What? Because you're an original?" Slater asked._

 _"Now… I want you to take this stake, and drive it through your heart." Elijah told Slater, and he looked terrified._

 _"But that would kill me forever." Slater said, his voice trembling._

 _"I know. But it's necessary." Elijah compelled him, and in the next second, Slater staked himself, falling dead on the floor._

 _The warlock, Dr. Martin, revealed himself, not liking this at all._

 _"Was is really?" Dr. Martin asked._

 _"It had to be done." Elijah said, as his phone started to ring. "He delivered his message. Won't be long now."_

 _Elijah looked at his phone, and saw Carlos' name flashing on it. Elijah had a feeling that he wasn't happy, and he thought that Carlos was just about to give him a piece of his mind._

* * *

 **So, I hope you liked this chapter, and let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***LMarie99: Thank you so much. Elijah is the main pair in this story, but a lot could happen in the end.**

 ***HeavenlyCondemnd: Surprise! Sarah went to that cafe with Damon. I thought it was more exciting than to go to the tomb with Elena, or being with Caroline and Stefan.**

 ***Viktoriya: Her memories will come back soon. It won't be that way for too long. It's Mystic Falls we're talking about. Things are bound to happen.**

 ***lyooo99: Thank you so much! Hope you like the update.**

 ***Olya: I know, right. Damon is an ass. Hope you like this one. I was supposed to post this earlier this week, but I managed to erase about 6000 words of this, and I had to write it all over again.**

 ***Freya: I hope you liked this update! Elijah is dreamy.**

 ***NightsBlackRose13: I am not planning on getting them together, but you'll never know...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Would you look at that! An update!**

 **I could give you excuses, but that wouldn't help the fact that I've been slacking on updating this story.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 _ **I do not own "TVD" only my Oc.**_

 _ ***cathrineoriginal***_

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Elijah's phone started to ring. It was the young witch, Carlos and Elijah knew that he would be angry for him hurting Sarah in the café. He felt extremely bad for it himself, and he just hoped that somewhere along the way, she would forgive him, or that he could've taken her out of there first.

 _"Ah, Carlos. That didn't take long."_

 ** _"I don't know what you're talking about, Elijah."_**

 _"Now, why do I find that hard to believe?"_

 ** _"I've just left the Gilbert house, and imagine my surprise, when Sarah told me about what happened."_**

 _"Meaning?"_ Elijah asked, trying to sound unaffected.

 ** _"Let me guess. You're not at the apartment, and you're not easy to track, which only makes be believe that Dr. Martin is with you. And that Slater is no longer with us."_**

 _"Sometimes, it easy to forget how smart you are. I should've known, considering you always managed to beat me at the game Clue when you were younger."_

 ** _"Don't change the subject, Elijah. I know what you're after."_**

 _"Well, you seem to know all the answers, Carlos. You tell me."_

 ** _"You are collecting every objected needed to break the Curse, but you don't want to help Klaus, you want him weak and malleable? The question is, why? I know why I want to collect everything, you on the other hand, not so much."_**

 _"I have my reasons, which I do not wish to share with you just yet. I do not tell them to those I do not trust."_

 ** _"Then I will just have to get my hands on the Moonstone, and destroy it!"_**

 _"You will do no such thing. I will tell you in time but not now. There are bigger things at stake here. Like finding your brother. How is Sarah by the way?"_

 ** _"You don't have any right to talk about her! Not after what you did. She's not a triggered wolf yet, and you know they don't heal as quickly as a triggered one."_**

 _"What does the wolves have anything to do with her? She is a normal girl not of the supernatural world."_

 ** _"Oh, you are so stupid. She is pregnant, Elijah. Her child is supernatural, can you guess the outcome of that scenario?"_**

 ** _"Do you retain your morals, Elijah? Would you hurt an unborn child?!"_**

 _"What? That's not possible. I would have known if she was involved with anyone... The werewolf that died, that was her boyfriend, wasn't it? I must say I did not know of her condition. I would have never intentionally harm her in any way."_

 _"You love her, don't you? She's is the only one you've ever let in. I saw the way you looked at her that day in the park, that day you made me go undercover. There's something about her, you just can't let go. Good thing she's not a Petrova, then."_

 _"With all due respect, this is a conversation I should share with her don't you think? And Sarah is nothing like the other Petrova women. She is not even Elena's biological sibling."_

 ** _"My point exactly. Which is why it surprised me, when I saw the look on your face. Did you know that she had some connection to the Petrova Bloodline? Did she remind you of someone?"_**

 _"Like I've said before, Carlos. I prefer this conversation with Sarah. I need her to believe the fact that I did not become her doctor because she was somehow related to the Petrova bloodline. I did not even know she was when I saw her for the first time."_

 ** _"You will need to approach Elena at some point too; I will pass your request onto Sarah. But you know what being pregnant with a Werewolf child means for her, don't you Elijah?"_**

 _"She will be captured by Klaus' interest when he learns about this and yes, I know what she will become, Carlos. I'm not stupid." Elijah exhaled the last part._

 ** _"Good, glad to know you are not stupid. Don't scare the girl away, Elijah. Or everything we've worked for will be for nothing."_**

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I was sound asleep in bed, not dreaming bad for once, but I could swear that somewhere deep in my mind, I hear knocking. It brought me out of sleep, I looked around, and that is when I noticed someone outside my window. I groaned and tumbled out of bed to open the window.

"You do know I have a front door, right?" I growled lowly because I wanted to sleep.

"Doors are overrated. Besides, I know that your aunt came home after you went to bed, I thought it would be awkward, if I walked through the front door after midnight." Carlos said, jumping soundlessly through my window.

"Yeah, well. What are you doing here? You left a few hours ago to go home." I said, snuggling against my pillow.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could sneak in here like I did when we were in Denver." Carlos answered, jumping down on my bed next to me.

"Yeah, you kinda owe me an explanation about that." I said, looking up at him.

"I would rather be laying in someone else's bed, to be honest." Carlos said, and I knew that he was missing his old boyfriend. The one that started it all.

"My point exactly, but jokes aside. I'm tired and I know there's a reason that you're here." I said, knowing that Carlos was beating around the bush.

"Elijah wants to speak with you, if you are open to it..." Carlos started to say, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Are you his little helper now? Why doesn't he just leave me alone?" I asked with a sigh.

"I said, if you were willing. And if I were you, I would consider it, because what he has to say could be worth it." Carlos said, laying down, facing me.

"I don't know, Carlos. I don't know how to trust him." I said, and it was true. I didn't know how I could learn to trust the one guy I've ever been completely honest with, and I couldn't help but feeling betrayed by him.

Carlos was just about to answer, when we heard a noise from somewhere in the house.

"Did you hear that? There's someone in the house." I said in a whisper. I slowly open the door, to see if there's something on the other side of the door. I could tell that Elena was thinking the same thing, coming out of her own room at the other side of the hall. I grabbed Jeremy's bat, that for some reason was inside my room. Elena motioned for me to stay put. Why does she get to play the hero?

Elena screamed, so I jumped out kung Fu – Style, bat at the ready. I must have looked incredibly stupid. When I saw the reason she was screaming, I started laughing. Alaric was standing there only in his underwear, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Wow Ric. That's attractive." I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes. This was funny tears though. And it was good to laugh for a bit.

"This is not happening." Ric said, more embarrassed now. Things didn't even get better when Jenna came upstairs.

"Oh, God! Elena, Sarah. This is not what it looks like." Jenna said, clearly embarrassed that her two nieces. I didn't want to make it even worse for her, and only patted Jenna on the back, before announcing that I was going back to bed. I returned to my room, only to find Carlos under the covers. He had no thoughts about leaving.

"So, I guess we're having a sleepover?" I stated more than asked. Carlos only looked at me with a smile, and it made me roll my eyes. I settled back down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Carlos?" I said, turning my head towards him. "I really hope that you'll find your brother. That you'll get through to him. So that you can be a family again."

Carlos grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand tightly.

"I hope so too, Sarah. I hope so too. And you're going to be a terrific mother." He whispered in my ear as I felt my eyes grow heavier. Is there any wonder why I love this boy?

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with every intention of going to school. As I turned around in bed, and expected to see Carlos, but he wasn't there. Did I dream about him climbing through my window? As quickly as I stood up from bed, I regretted my decision. The morning sickness started to kick in, and I barely made it to the toilet. Damn Mason and his sperm!

I looked at myself in the mirror, as I got dressed. I was about 6-7 weeks along now, so I figured I should go to the O.B.G.Y.N soon, but I didn't know if I could go to a normal one because of the werewolf thing. I guess I just must gamble, and just go.

I walked downstairs to see Jeremy, Alaric, Jenna and Elena in the kitchen. Alaric especially looked embarrassed.

"Sarah, I uh, I want to say I'm sorry for my indecency yesterday." He said with a blush.

"No problems there Ric. It's nice to see you guys hit it off." I told him with a grin.

"Speaking of hitting it off, what was Carlos doing coming out of your room earlier this morning?" Jenna said casually. Great! He can use the window to get in, but not the window to get out!

"Uhm, yes… Carlos spent the night. He's my friend." I answered. There was no point in lying.

"I know that things didn't work out between you and Mason, but don't you think that this is a little soon?" Aunt Jenna asked.

"Aunt Jenna, Carlos is as gay as the day is long." I told her and that made Jeremy choke, breaking out in laughter.

"Oh! Ok then." Jenna said, a little embarrassed. "I did not know that. Sorry."

I just shook my head laughing. It was so much fun, seeing Jenna squirm like she did.

After breakfast, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy left. I said I would catch a ride with Elena to school. We were getting ready when Elena turned to me.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked me.

"Like always. I may seem fine but the hurt and sorrow are still there. How about you?" I asked in return, thinking about how upset she was when she got home last night.

"I don't really know. I have to figure out something." With that, the doorbell rang. Elena went to open it and there stood no other than Stefan and Damon. Great! Just the ones I wanted to see before 9 in the morning.

"Hey, can we talk?" Stefan asked, but I really wanted to go to school.

"You talk, I go to school." I said and started to walk out the door.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon said as he stopped me.

"And why should that concern me?" I asked.

"Because it concerns your sister." Both Stefan and Damon argued.

"Great! I guess this means that I'm not going to school today…" I said in defeat.

"Yes, exactly, dollface." Said Damon with a smirk and pulled me back into the house.

* * *

We sat down in the kitchen, and the brothers started to tell us about them going to see Katherine to give them the moonstone, she told them that she would give them whatever they wanted, if they got a witch to lift the spell on the tomb. And she promised she would leave town and not come back. This made me huff.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Both Elena and I asked at once.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone." Damon said, as he looked at me.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to dispel what Klaus is trying to break."

"No spell, no doppelganger, no sacrifice. So ergo, you live, and I make more points with your sister." Damon told Elena and I just glared at him.

"How do you destroy it?"

"By release it from the moonstone." Stefan said, and something told me, that it was too easy.

"How do you even know that this is going to work?" Elena asked skeptical.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side and if that doesn't work, I'll make sure Sarah convince wonderboy to help us." Damon answered, and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't rely on him helping us, if I'm being honest." I said and that was half the truth. Carlos would never help us destroying that moonstone. Not when his brother was on the line.

"You can make anyone do anything." Damon replied, and it made me uncomfortable.

"You have discussed this with Bonnie, already haven't you?" Elena stated more than asked.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan said.

"It's Katherine who has the stone; she's not going to give it to you." Elena stated.

"We are going to get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say is that we will pry it from her cold dead hands if we have to." Damon said with a smirk.

"Bonnie needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan told us and even I knew that this was a long-shot.

"Wow. It sounds like you guys have it all planned out." I said sarcastically.

"I know. We're awesome!" Damon said to me as he tickled me a little. I tried to get away from him, but I couldn't.

"Please stop that now. Hey! I'm serious!" I almost screamed making everyone to look at me. They never expected me to explode like that.

"There is only one more thing... I don't want you to do it." Elena said, and it surprised me that she did.

"What are you talking about Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan argued.

"Well, what about Klaus?" Elena asked.

"We find him right after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone I care about, including the two of you. Not to mention my sister."

"Elena, if we can di-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Stefan told her.

"I know, everyone keeps saying that." Elena said as she got up from her chair.

"Sarah are you coming? I want to go to school today." Elena called after me.

"Yeah. I'm coming now!" I said, glancing at Damon one more time before we left.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Bonnie was already at school and she was talking with Luka about her time as a witch.

"So, your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you're a witch?" Luka asked.

"Well, she brought it up before, but I just thought she was drunk." Bonnie said truthfully, and it made Luka laugh.

"In my defense, she was." She added.

"So, you're like new?" Luka asked her.

"Newish. I still have some growing pains." Bonnie told him honestly.

"But?"

"Basically, it's become much harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes." Bonnie told him, and it was the truth. She felt as if she could tell him anything.

"Any nosebleeds?"

"Yeah and I pass out sometimes." Bonnie answered.

"It's because you're trying to do too much on your own and you need help." Luka informed her.

"From what?" Bonnie asked, not understanding what was going on.

"From nature, the elements. Things you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?" Luka asked her.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked him.

"We put our energy together and it can double our strength. I'll show you. Let me see that bracelet." Luka said as he took out an item he held dearly.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked as she took Luka's necklace.

"We are channeling, now focus." All of the sudden, the air blew around them and Bonnie had never felt that kind of power before. She could feel the elements move through her body. Jeremy walked up to them a little agitated and decided to play a dumb fool. He had a rather rough morning and wasn't that pleased with his sister.

"What's up with this weather?" Jeremy asked as he stopped by the two witches.

"Global warming man, I don't know. I've got to go, talk to you later." Luka said, and disappeared. Jeremy looked after him.

"That guy's a little weird." Jeremy said with a frown.

"No, he's not. What's up with you today?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's just say I'm not too happy with my sister." Jeremy said, and before Bonnie could ask further, her phone went off.

"Who is it?" Jeremy asked.

"It's Damon." Bonnie said with surprise.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

When Elena and I drove down the familiar street, she turned to me.

"You do know we're not going to school, right?" Elena asked.

"No, I figured that much but I just got a message from my doctor, I have to go to his office. Can you drop me off?" I asked. If she only knew, I was lying.

"Yeah. Sure." Elena dropped me off at the office and right now, I was glad that the hospital was close by. I walked towards the hospital a little nervous that I was going by myself but if Mason was here, he would have gone with me. Or that is what I want to believe. I walked through the doors of the clinic and towards the front desk.

"Hello honey. What can I do for you today?" The nice woman behind the computer asked.

"Hi. I wish to see an O.B.G.Y.N, if it's possible." I asked with a low voice.

"Of course. May I ask what seems to be the trouble?" She asked as she handed me a clipboard.

"I uh… Took a home pregnancy test a few days ago, and it was positive." I told her honestly.

"Ok. Just sit down and then we'll call your name when it's your turn." The nice woman said.

"Ok, thank you." I said and sat down. A million things were running through my head at this point. I looked around the room, and saw several women, already heavily pregnant, or with infants in their arms. The way the mothers was looking at their babies, and the way they held their bulging stomachs lovingly, made me wrap an arm around my still flat belly. It was such an impact on me, seeing all of this, and I wondered how it would all turn out. Would I be a good mother?

"Sarah Gilbert!" I suddenly heard someone say. I jumped up, and walked over to the nurse calling my name.

"Dr. Bryant will see you now." The nurse said with a comforting smile.

"Thank you." I said as I was escorted into an office. I sat there like an idiot, but I knew I had to do it. Only minutes later, the doctor came inside the room.

"Hi, Ms. Gilbert, nice to meet you." The older woman told me.

"Hey, you too." I said nervously.

"So, I understand you took a pregnancy test." She said looking through her papers.

"Yes, I did." I said with a little smile.

"Well, let me do some blood work and we'll know for sure." The doctor said. Blood work? blood work... Werewolf. That could possibly make my blood work go all kinds of crazy, and I didn't want that attention.

"Uhm. Could we just do a urine sample now? Blood makes me a little squeamish." I told her nervously.

"Of course, we can. We can do the blood work some other time." The doctor answered, patting my knee.

After the test, it was just to wait. I don't know why I bothered. I knew I was pregnant. The doctor smiled at me, and I knew what she was going to tell me.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant." She told me, and I tried to act more surprised than I was.

"Wow! That's something." I said with a smile. The doctor wanted to do an ultrasound and I agreed. I watched the screen with glee. Even though it freaked me out when she took out the wand, wanting to do a vaginal ultrasound. It wasn't as pleasurable as conceiving the child, let me tell you that.

"Well, from what I can gather, you're about 7 weeks along. I can't guarantee a heartbeat, so don't freak out about that ok?" The doctor explained to me as she pointed her finger on the screen. That was when I saw it, my little child. Mason's child. The tears started to flow, and I felt sad and happy all at once. We had created something together, and he would never have the chance to know him or her. It was so heartbreaking. Dr. Bryant looked at me with compassion. She knew that there was a lot to cope with. A lot of feelings, new feelings, and she told me not to apologize about my reaction. It's completely normal.

Afterwards, I got dressed, the doctor gave me a picture, and I could not help but stare at it. This made it final. There was actually a baby in there. My baby.

"Everything looks fine, but you need to make appointments throughout the pregnancy, and eat healthy, no stress, and try to enjoy it. Have you told the father yet?" The doctor asked, and that made me tear up again.

"He's not in the picture anymore." I told her not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, talk to him. He may surprise you." Doctor Bryant told me reassuringly.

"Trust me, he won't." I said before telling the doctor goodbye. I needed to get out of here and the only one I could call, was the only one who knew.

I picked up my phone as soon as I got out of the hospital. I had to call Carlos to come pick me up.

 ** _"And how is the beautiful mother to be?"_**

 _"Could you come and pick me up at the hospital?"_

 ** _"Why? What's wrong?"_**

 _"Please?"_

 ** _"I'll be there in a few, don't move."_**

I know I should have said more to him, but it was a little funny to mess a little with him. Even though I know, it is cruel. He is going to kill me when he gets here.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Elena found it strange that Sarah didn't want to go with her, but she couldn't blame her either. She didn't tell her what she was up too. Elena knew that both Salvatore brothers were out of the house, so she walked through the doors unannounced. It was quiet, maybe she wasn't here.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." Rose came walking downstairs thinking it was Damon.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." Rose said with a little blush.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." Elena said unable to look directly at her.

"There's no one else here." Rose told her, trying to cover up with a little more.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you." Elena told her.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose gave out a nervous chuckle before running upstairs to change. When she came back down, they went into the living room to talk there.

"So, what's on your mind?" Rose asked.

"I think that we should go see your friend Slater." Elena answered.

"No, it's a bad idea." Rose argued. She did not want to bring Slater further into this.

"No, it's not and from what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously have more information about Klaus. You, Damon and Sarah just gave up before you got it."

"That's because someone blew up a coffee shop and your sister was hurt, we had other things to think about." Rose exclaimed.

"I know that and I'm glad that she's ok but there is more to learn about this. We just have to find a way to learn it" Elena told her.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked with suspicion.

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan would have killed you for kidnapping me and my sister." Elena told her, blackmailing her.

"As I recall, it was your sister that begged them not to follow me, and do you really think that she would let anything happen to me? And that the two brothers wouldn't want you to be doing this." Rose asked with a smug smile.

"Well then, do it for Sarah. All of this affects her too, I have a disagreement with Stefan and Damon because they are willing to risk everyone I love, and I'm not."

"They are just trying to protect you."

"And you've proven that your care less about me being protected or not, but you do care for Sarah. Otherwise, you wouldn't have given her your blood when we were captured. So, we're back to you taking me to Slater." Elena said, as Rose sat down beside her. "How would like to walk around in the daylight?"

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose said sarcastically.

"I think that I have a witch who are willing to help for whatever it takes. If you're willing to make a deal." Elena informed her, promising her things that she knew she probably couldn't do anything about.

Elena and Rose took off after that, but not before Rose sent a secret text message to Sarah, just to let her know what her younger sister were up to.

 **R: Hey! Just a heads up! Elena is dragging me to Richmond on some stupid quest to see Slater…You should join before she does something stupid.**

 **S: We're on our way. I'll see you in a short while.**

* * *

At the high school, Tyler was shooting some hoops, trying to get his thoughts together but it wasn't easy. He wasn't sure if he should tell Sarah about the upcoming turning or not. He had been talking to Caroline about it, and Sarah didn't need to know more than she already did. She was having a hard time with Mason leaving her; she didn't need to concern herself with even more than that. Matt came over to him and he didn't look so good.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Matt asked, and he was barely keeping it together.

"Good, you?" Tyler answered, but he could see that Matt was a mess.

"Pissed at myself that I picked a fight with you and feel guilty for what happened to Sarah." Matt said, and that was that girl's name too.

"Don't worry about it man." Tyler tried to show Matt that he wasn't angry.

"I'm so sorry. Please know that." Said Matt before walking away. Caroline approached them, but Matt just kept on going. He couldn't talk to anyone at this point.

"You guys still on the outs?" Tyler asked her.

"Looks like it. You realize it's almost a full moon, right?" Caroline stated more than asked.

"Vampires don't have enough problems? You want to take on mine?" Tyler tried to seem unfazed by it all.

"Have you even thought about it the wolf thing? Do you know what you are going to do?" Caroline asked worried.

"I have a plan. It's kind of private." Tyler said without giving Caroline an explanation.

"Are you really going to turn down my help?" Caroline asked, knowing she was more than qualified to help him.

* * *

Back at the Boarding house, Stefan and Damon had summoned Bonnie to come and help them to get the moonstone from Katherine and Jeremy tagged along. He wanted to help as much as he could, and he needed to have something else to think about considering the morning he had.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there, get the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie told them.

"How? It took both you and your grams the last time and look what happened to her." Jeremy argued, trying to calm himself down a little.

"I'm well aware on what happened the last time, but I've learned a few new ones." Bonnie said, wanting to do this.

"Let me do this. I have my ring; I can get in get out. No spell necessary." Jeremy offered, wanting to feel useful.

"Well thank you, you sixteen-year-old child. Why didn't we think of that?" Damon with a sarcastic sigh. "Why are you even here?"

"Maybe I can help with that… Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asked. Damon and Stefan only looked at each other, knowing very well what they needed to use, and it was about time. Stefan left and came back with an item.

"This is a picture of Katherine. I found it after I thought she was dead, but it was hers." Stefan said, and gave Bonnie the picture of Katherine from 1864. Bonnie took the picture from Stefan and started chanting after putting the picture in a bowl. Jeremy watched her while he was thinking how he could help. He needed to do something. For Elena and definitely for Sarah. She needed him it was just that simple.

"What will this do?" Damon asked.

"I can turn the metal to ash, blow the ashes on her. It will immobilize her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out." Said Bonnie and she wasn't aware of Jeremy's own plans.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler were walking around in the forest making their way towards the old Lockwood cellar.

"You know, Matt is really bumming out about the two of you." Tyler told her, trying to think about something else but the upcoming turning.

"I know, but it's better this way." Caroline said, mostly to convince herself more than him.

"I get it. You can't be honest with him and it's not good being with someone when you can't tell them who you really are. I get it." Said Tyler as he walked down the stairs to the cellar. The both of them walked around in the dark with nothing more than a flashlight.

"I think that Mason was heading down here that night that he was turning. This way." Tyler and led Caroline into what looked like a dungeon.

"Mason told you about this place?" Caroline asked, not sure what else to say.

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, and I haven't heard from him since. Do you know if Sarah has talked to him at all?"

Caroline could feel herself almost tear up.

"No, I don't think so. They didn't leave things at the best term exactly." Caroline exhaled.

"I guess you're right, but I still don't get it though." Tyler said as he shook his head.

"What don't you get?" Caroline said with suspicion.

"Mason loves Sarah more than anything. I get that he hasn't contacted me, but why hasn't he even called her? He knows how fragile she is. To leave her like this, it's not good for her. I haven't seen her since the masquerade. I'm starting to worry about her." Tyler told Caroline, concerned for the only woman he has ever loved.

"I don't know what to tell you about Mason, Tyler. Maybe they'll work it out somehow." She lied to his face. She wanted to get Tyler off the idea of Sarah and Mason, so she noticed the chains on the wall. "Will this keep you down?" Caroline asked him.

"I think the bolts will hold but I need to get new chains. I think that is what this place was used for." Tyler answered, as Caroline found something that looked like a diary. They found out that it belonged to Mason and he had documented everything about turning and they found a memory card taped to the back of the diary and Tyler could just guess what it was.

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

I was wondering about how long it would take before Carlos would come running. I was being a terrible person, but it was a little funny and I didn't have to wait long. His car drove into the parking lot, and he almost jumped out of it before it even stopped, running towards me. He looked frantic, and it was hard for me, not to start laughing.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?" Carlos ranted on, checking me over.

"Nothing's wrong silly. I just wanted to show you the first sonogram." I said with a snicker as I showed him the picture from the ultrasound.

"Really?" Carlos asked out of breath.

"Yes! I don't have anyone else to show it to yet, so I thought that maybe you wanted to see it but if you don't… I'm sorry." I said with a hurt expression.

"Not at all, I would love to see it." Carlos said taking the picture. "God, Sarah! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry! I was only trying to be funny. Look!" I said, and handed him the picture.

"All healthy." I said with the widest smile ever.

"Aaaaw! Would you look at that. It has your wavy line." Carlos mocked me. I was about to say something more before I got a text from Rose.

 **R: Hey! Just a heads up! Elena is dragging me to Richmond on some stupid quest to see Slater…You should join before she does something stupid.**

I sighed and looked over at Carlos.

"What do you say about a road trip?" I asked.

"Sure, why not!" Carlos said, tearing his eyes from the picture.

"Great! Let me just text Rose back, and we'll get out of here." I said, grabbing my phone. We drove out of Mystic Falls together, but not before I got my hands on a chocolate Milkshake for the drive.

"So… Aunt Jenna saw you walking out of my room this morning. She asked me if there was something going on between us. She wondered if we had started dating or something." I told him, and Carlos just started laughing.

"That would've just been too weird, and disgusting." Carlos exclaimed, but I knew he didn't mean anything by it. Even if he wasn't gay, it would've been too weird. Our friendship is too solid for us to ever fall in love with each other.

"I bumped into your brother this morning, and we got to talking over coffee." Carlos told me. "Let's just say it didn't go all that well."

"What! Why not? What did you do?" I asked. I thought that he and Jeremy was starting to get along, that they had become friends.

"Hey! Why do you assume I did something?!" Carlos asked back, implying that I always thought the worst of him. "I kinda told Jeremy the truth about knowing Elijah from earlier, and I told him almost as much as I told you.

"Oh! I assume he didn't take it well… He seemed unfazed this morning… When did you tell him?" I asked, trying to think of a reason why my brother hadn't told me about it this morning.

"I made sure to tell him when he was calm and awake, but I'm sure with Klaus breathing down Elena's neck, he's a tad... paranoid at the moment. Trust issues." Carlos answered, and I felt for him. It was not easy for either of them, to

"Oh! That's not good at all. Did you tell him that I knew? Don't get me wrong… I want him to know everything, I just don't want him to kill me in the process." I told him.

"However, I wonder why he didn't say anything to me this morning before he left.

"Because I didn't mention you knew, but I did mention you are pregnant." Carlos said without thinking.

"WHAT! Why would you tell him that I was pregnant? I told you I didn't want anyone to know yet! Damn it, Carlos!"

"It kinda came out during our talk this morning. We said some stuff, it got out, I'm sorry." Carlos explained. "I didn't mean to reveal it. But is it so horrible that he knows about it? I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, it's really not so bad. So, what did Jeremy say when you told him I was pregnant?" I asked as we drove down the highway.

"He was shocked for the most part, but mostly hurt that you hadn't told him yourself. Maybe that's why he didn't want to bother you about it this morning." Carlos said, and it made me feel bad.

"I don't mind you telling my brother about this, Carlos. But please, don't tell anyone else about this. I don't trust them to know yet, not Elena, not Stefan and for sure as hell not Damon. All though I don't know why."

"Because you were told not to." Carlos told me, and I didn't understand what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? I haven't talk to anyone about…." I started to say, and then something clicked. There's parts of the day after Rose kidnapped us that I don't remember anything at all. The last thing I remembered, was going into my room, and then nothing.

"Damon compelled me, didn't he?" I stated more than asked.

"You held such hatred and distrust for him, you didn't want to lose that. So, he took away your pain, and embedded that you do not trust him. It was what you wanted. A compulsion would not work on a Werewolf, even a woman pregnant with a Werewolf child, unless they truly wanted it."

"I told him that I didn't want to remember? What on earth did I need to forget?" I asked before I stopped myself.

"He compelled you to forget for a time. It held meaning, purpose should you remember it, but you would have been emotionally numb to it. Well... not numb, but the emotions would not affect your state of mind. It made you strong and you needed strength."

"So, if I told you I wanted to remember, then I would?" I asked, still a little confused.

"Yes, but you wouldn't feel emotionally attached from it, you would be able to make rational decisions based on the information without getting emotional." Carlos explained. I thought about it for a few minutes and if it meant that I would be in a lot of pain, then I wouldn't do it because of the baby.

"Carlos, I don't think I want to remember. If it means that I would be in a lot of stress, then I don't want to know, not until I ask for it." I told him, even though I was dying to know what it was Damon compelled me to forget.

"Sometimes, I wish that I could forget about my last boyfriend." Carlos said, looking out on the road ahead of us. I felt bad for him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"Not really, no." Carlos said. "It's still kinda fresh."

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I reached over and touched his hand.

"Well, whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you. You know, that right?" I asked, squeezing his hand in the process.

We drove into Richmond, and I looked at the last message I got from Rose.

"Slater's apartment should be far away." I said, looking out for the address.

"To be continued, then." Carlos said with a wink as we parked the car. I wanted this day to be over with already.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Jeremy had left the Boarding house and decided to pay Katherine a visit on his own. He had stolen some of the ashes from Bonnie's spell and wanted to retrieve the stone himself. He was sick of everyone keeping him out of the loop. He walked down the stair and finally laid eyes on the girl making the lives of his sister a living hell on earth. He felt as if he was fuming with anger.

"Well, this is not a sight you see every day. Hi, littlest Gilbert." Katherine said in a taunting manor.

"I'm here for the moonstone" Jeremy said as he moved closer to her.

"Ah! The moonstone. It's been rather popular today." Katherine replied with a laugh.

"Give it to me." Jeremy demanded, not wanting to use more time on this than necessary.

"Naive little Gilbert. If you want it, come in and get it." Jeremy fired at stake through Katherine's stomach to distract her before he threw the ash in her face, making her fall over.

"I figured you'd say that." Jeremy couldn't find the stone right away, but he found it deeper inside the tomb. He grabbed it and ran out of there but when he came around the corner, Katherine was awake, and she attacked him without blinking. Jeremy knew he was in trouble but tossed the stone out of the tomb safe away from Katherine.

Outside the tomb, the Salvatore brothers waited for Bonnie to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home," She said.

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure huh?"

"He said he'd be here." Said Bonnie as she walked down the stairs. Damon's phone started to ring, and he let out a groan.

 _"Rose, this is not a good time."_

 ** _"Don't be angry at me."_**

 _"Why? What did you do?"_

 ** _"You need to get to Richmond immediately."_**

 _"Tell me."_

Damon hung up the phone and swore. How was it possible that the Gilbert siblings always got themselves into unnecessary trouble?

* * *

 **Sarah's p.o.v**

We parked out on the street outside Slater's apartment, and walked inside to find the right floor. Carlos checked the names on the mail boxes and figured out which apartment that belonged to Slater. From the inside, we could hear someone talking.

"Kristen Stewart. God! Was he obvious?" A woman said. I didn't know who she was. I looked over at Carlos to see if he could make the connection.

"And what are you two doing? Sending Klaus, a Facebook friend request?" Carlos said, stepping through the door, approaching the girl in front of the computer. "Alice, I presume."

"What are you two doing here?" Elena asked, walking up to me.

"Rose texted me. I can't believe you went here without telling me, Elena." I was fuming with anger. "And Carlos was the closest ride."

"So, you are handing yourself over to Klaus? To save your friends and family?" Carlos asked Elena. "Did Katerina happen to tell you what Klaus did to her family?"

"Yes, she told me everything." Elena answered. "I explained all of this to you yesterday."

"And Klaus may use one of your family members as an ingredient in his little ritual, to make a point. Or a friend! He needs a Witch, a Werewolf and a Vampire!" I said in a hiss.

"I know! That is why I'm surrendering." Elena said and walked away from us. Carlos and I followed her and Rose so that we could understand what she wanted with this.

"What are you doing?" I asked my sister.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." She told us, and it made me a little scared. I didn't want to lose any more family members.

"Klaus will kill a member of your family anyway." Carlos said, as if he knew more than he led us to believe.

"What? Who would get killed?" I asked. I knew for sure I wasn't a full werewolf yet, but would Klaus kill a pregnant woman?

"A Werewolf child is a precious thing Elena, if a child is sired by a Werewolf that has an activated curse, then depending upon bloodline the child's growth is accelerated. And the mother always becomes a Werewolf!" Carlos said without thinking, and I froze. He did not just say that!

"Carlos!" I exclaimed, looking at him intently. Elena looked at me and she could see that I was hiding something.

"What are you talking about? There's no werewolf child…." Elena started to say, but stopped when she realized something.

"Oh my God! Sarah… Are you pregnant?" Elena asked, and I didn't know what to say.

"That's not important right now… what's important, is what to do next." Carlos tried to cover it up the best he could.

"You still didn't answer my question..." Elena argued like a child, but this was so not the time to bring this up. Just then, Alice stepped forwards.

"Cody is on his way and he really want to meet you." Alice said, looking at Elena.

"Good, he is the first to die on my list then!" Carlos said like a stubborn girl. I knew that he grew up with Klaus in a way, and in the middle of all this, I tried not to laugh. I was standing by the window with Carlos and Elena hadn't asked any more about the pregnancy.

"Hey, why did you have to say things like that? I told you in the car, that I didn't want them to know yet. I told you that I didn't trust me.

"Elena needs to be shocked into seeing how pathetic she is, she selfishly makes these sacrifices, believing them to be selfless, but all she does is put others in harm's way. I needed her to understand." Carlos said as he looked apologetic, his anger not yet cooled. "I'm so sorry, Sarah. But before the end of this, there will be blood. And Klaus would be the blunt instrument that extracts it!"

"This is hard, Carlos. How am I going to do all of this? How can I be sure that Klaus won't use me in the sacrifice?" I asked terrified of something happening to my child. "And are you saying that I won't have a normal pregnancy, the child will grow faster than usual?"

"It is rare, but possible." Carlos answered, resting a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I wish Mason was here." I mumbled as I looked out the window.

"Katherine was setting him up to be the sacrifice, you know." Carlos said, and it made my eyes water. Of course, that was her plan. I was about to reply when Elena came over to us.

"Are you ready to tell the truth?" Elena asked, but before I could answer, the both of us saw a reflection in the mirror.

"Carlos, did you see that?" I asked.

"Yes." Carlos whispering so Elena could not hear. "I texted him, told him that we were in Richmond. He has a right to know.

"This could turn ugly." I stated as no other than Damon Salvatore suddenly stood inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked, but Damon's eyes were fixated on me. It made me a little uncomfortable. I knew that he compelled me, and I didn't know how to handle that. I don't understand why I would ask him to do this in the first place. Why I would want to erase the pain of losing Mason. What was he hiding.

"Why are you here Damon?" I asked as Rose approached us.

"Come to stop Elena, I bet!" Carlos said with an eyeroll. He was such a girl sometimes. "And no doubt stare at you like a creepy stalker."

"That's funny wonderboy. Now, I'm taking Elena and Sarah out of here. This is just stupid." Damon replied before he tried to grab my arm at the same time he grabbed Elena's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Damon." I said firmly.

"And Why the hell not?"

"Because she's my responsibility, so get your dirty hands off her. Carlos said, knocking Damon's arm away.

"I can take care of myself Damon. I've been doing that for a long time." I said as I practically hid behind Carlos like a coward.

"It doesn't look like it. We're leaving, right now." Damon said, not in the mood for my tantrums. I wanted to attack Damon and was ready to throw myself at him. I didn't care if I got hurt in the process. I tried to punch Damon in the face but he stopped me before I could even try anything.

"Try that again. I dare you." He told me.

Carlos narrowed his eyes, and used his magic to give Damon an aneurism, forcing him to let me go. He had it coming. Damon was about to get his revenge on Carlos, when two vampires approached the door.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." They said as they stalked towards us.

"No, you stupid fools. You just walked straight into your deaths." Carlos said lowly, and I've never seen him this deadly before. Where the hell did my snuggle-bunny disappear to?

"No, they haven't." Elena stated, and tried to step forward. "Thank you for coming."

How could she be this stupid?

"Elena, don't do this. There has to be another way for you to do this." I pleaded, trying to get my sister to rethink things. I didn't want to lose anyone else from my life.

"Before anything else could happen, one of the vampires dropped dead, and Elijah stood behind him. Everyone besides Carlos and I looked shocked, and Rose ran out of there quickly.

"I killed you. You were dead." Said Damon and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"For centuries now. Who are you?" Elijah asked, as he looked at the two other vampires but not before he glanced over at me.

"Who are you?" asked one of the vampires unknowing of who was in front of them.

"Who do you think, idiot?" I murmured under my breath, gaining a giggle from Carlos. There's my snuggle-bunny.

"I'm Elijah." That statement alone gave me shivers. The vampires suddenly got scared or at least they had great respect for him. I mean, who wouldn't have great respect for an Original?

"We were going to get her for you, to give to Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus would want to see her." One of the vampires said quickly.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked, not taking his eyes off me and it made me want to just jump his bones right here. Wait… what? Not the thing to think about right now. There's a time and place, Sarah.

"No." One of the vampires said.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said with a smirk, and yanked the hearts out of the two vampires before him. Elena flinched but I felt relieved. Elijah had just saved Elena and all of us from hurting if we lost her. With one reassuring glance between Carlos, Elijah and I, Elijah disappeared. I really wanted to follow him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm more than ready to go home." I said, stepping over the dead vampires with Carlos in a tow.

"Sarah, we need to talk about what happened earlier." Elena said, and I knew what she was referring too.

"No, Elena, we don't. There's nothing to talk about, because there is nothing to tell." I said quickly. Elena stopped, and she knew that this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Can we go now please?" I asked Carlos.

"Yes, please! This place is boring to me now." Carlos answered, and gave Damon a dirty look. He did not like that vampire, and the feeling was mutual.

* * *

When we reached the car, my phone rang. I looked at it and was surprised that it was Tyler calling. I figured I should take it.

 _"Tyler, is there something wrong?"_

 ** _"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you. Is there any chance you can come by my house?"_**

 _"I'm in Richmond right now, but I'll get Carlos to drop me off at your place when we get back."_

 ** _"Alright, thank you, Sarah."_**

Tyler hung up on me, and I looked over at Carlos.

"Well, I guess you figured that out quickly. Tyler needs me." I told him.

"Say no more. I'll drop you off at the mansion on the way home." Carlos said, and opened the car door like a gentleman.

When we finally reached the Lockwood mansion, I felt a little sad. I haven't been here since the masquerade, and I felt bad not being here with Mason, but I had to be there for Tyler. Carlos stopped me just as I was getting out of the car.

"Hey, if you need me, just call. I think I will go and pay your brother a visit. The way we left thing this morning it is not a good way to leave things. I do want to keep him as a friend." Carlos told me, and I couldn't help but smile. He needed some guy friends in his life.

"Ok. I'll be home later." I said, and jumped out of the car. Tyler opened the door before I got up the stairs. He looked wrecked.

"Hey. My mom's not here, tonight, and I didn't feel like being here alone. I'm sorry to call." Said Tyler as he stepped aside to let me in. we walked into the study, and sat down on the couch. Tyler seemed really agitated and out of place. I felt so bad for him.

"Hey? You can always call me. What's going on? You look like crap, no offence." I told him. Tyler chuckled a little before he broke into sobs, and my heart broke for him. I threw my arms around him, and held him tightly. He was terrified and all I could do was to be there for him.

After a little while, Tyler managed to calm down a little.

"Now, could you tell me what is going on?" I asked as I sat down on the couch in the living room.

"I was out checking out the cellar Mason used when he turned. Since I have activated the curse, I need to prepare for the first turn." Said Tyler before taking a breath and showing me a diary.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is Mason's journal about his experience with turning during the full moon, and it's not a pleasant experience." Tyler said, and ran a hand through his hair nervously. I took the diary in my hands, and it felt bittersweet to hold it.

"Tyler, I know that you're scared but you can't base all of this on something that Mason wrote in this. You don't know for sure." I said but Tyler didn't listen to me.

"I saw the video, Sarah! Mason taped the first time he turned. He was in hell, and I'm scared about the pain, it took him over six hours to complete the turning. I don't think I can do this, and I don't want you to watch the video, it's too graphic." Tyler whispered I got up from the couch to hug him again.

"I understand how you feel. We'll get through this, together." I said to him, but he ripped himself out of my arms.

"No offence Sarah. There's no way in hell you can understand this. You're not exposed for this curse. You never have to live with the fear of triggering it." Tyler sat back down on the couch with his face in his hands. I sighed and sat down next to him. It was now or never.

"That's not entirely true. That curse affects me too." I said with a low voice. Tyler looked at me in surprise.

"What are you talking about? There's never been any record of werewolves in the line of Gilbert's. How is that even possible?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, I'm becoming a werewolf, and there's nothing I can do to stop it." I said trying not to cry.

"I don't understand. How could this be possible?" I took a deep breath and I knew that I had to tell him.

"Because, Tyler…. I'm pregnant with Mason's baby, and any human that gets pregnant by someone who has already triggered the curse, automatically becomes a werewolf." I said looking Tyler straight in the eyes, before giving him the sonogram from this morning. Tyler looked at it in surprise, and it felt good that he knew. Maybe we could connect to become even better friends in the future.

* * *

 **Third person p.o.v**

Jeremy and Bonnie had just returned home, where Carlos was waiting for them. Stefan sacrificed himself for Jeremy, and he was now stuck in the tomb with Katherine.

"I'm home now. I don't need an escort to my room." Jeremy told Bonnie with a little anger and hurt in his voice, and it made Carlos raise an eyebrow at them.

"What on earth did you do now?" Carlos asked, when he saw the blood

"Jeremy here thought he could play hero and went to get the moonstone from Katherine all by himself." Bonnie said, as she scolded a little at Jeremy.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. I had it under control." Jeremy argued, as he took out the first aid kit from under the sink.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Carlos said, rolling his eyes. He started to prepare food for when Sarah would come home, but this whole scenario bugged him. "I swear, you are as bad as Elena! She went off to give herself... to Klaus!"

"I don't need the lecture, Carlos. I already feel stupid as it is." Jeremy told him.

"Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine and I don't know how to get him out." Bonnie exclaimed. "Do you know how to do it, Carlos?"

"If you had asked me this before you foolishly came up with this, I would tell you that I would leave the stone and Katherine where it is, lure out Klaus and trap him there, give him blood and he would have kicks with Katherine for decades to come!" Carlos said, clapping like a madman. He had his own fallout with the mysterious Klaus.

"Well I managed to throw the stone out of the tomb so it's all safe and sound where it is." Jeremy explained.

"True, but the same problem persists. Klaus can now reach it, and it can't be dispelled or destroyed." Carlos said with a sigh. Bonnie was about to ask questions, but Jeremy cut her off.

"Bonnie, I need to talk to Carlos alone, if you don't mind." Jeremy told her, and Bonnie knew better than to argue about it. Even though she didn't want to leave.

"Call you tomorrow, Jer." Bonnie mumbled, before leaving them alone. Jeremy turned towards Carlos. He was expecting that he would scold him for what he had done, but Carlos just sighed.

"I told Sarah about you knowing, about her being pregnant." Carlos told him, and it was rather surprising.

"How did she take it?" Jeremy asked him.

"Like you would expect. She's so afraid of people to be disappointed in her. And that you would think less of her of being pregnant at 18." Carlos said, making Jeremy feel bad.

"I'm just scared. Scared of what all of this will do to her. If she lost that baby, I don't think she would ever recover." Jeremy said. "And this Klaus thing is not good for her."

"Klaus isn't good for anyone, did I ever tell you that he killed his siblings?" Carlos asked.

"No, you didn't. Why did he?" Jeremy asked, knowing about Carlos' ties to Elijah.

"Klaus can be... impatient and violent." Carlos explained, getting more comfortable at the stove.

"Has he ever tried to kill you?" Jeremy asked him.

"I only met Klaus once or twice. The last time, was when he recruited my brother as his personal witch." Carlos told him honestly. He hadn't even told Sarah this. He didn't know how to tell him that he knew that his brother was with Klaus, and always had been. "And I don't know how to tell Sarah."

"She'll understand. Just let it come from you, and not anyone else. Where is Sarah anyway?" Jeremy asked, and looked around for his sister.

"She went to the Lockwood's, last I checked. The full moon is coming soon… and she wants to be there for Tyler." Carlos answered with a sad smile. "Sometimes, I think it's good that she has him."

"Oh. I hope she is ok, and that Tyler isn't upsetting her, and what about the fact that Tyler doesn't know that Mason is dead?" Jeremy asked.

"Sarah carries Mason's child, remember?" Carlos said. "Do you know the legends of Werewolves?"

"Not really no. It's hard to know what's true or not." Jeremy said with a shrug.

"A woman pregnant with the child of an active Werewolf, gives birth to a werewolf and becomes an active Werewolf themselves." Carlos explained.

"Wait, are you saying that Sarah will end up as a werewolf if she has this baby?" Jeremy asked dumbfounded.

"Well... yes," stated Aaron, carefully. "And some werewolf cubs mature in the womb faster than... others."

"But we can't know for sure that will happen to Sarah?" Jeremy said, a little worried about his sister.

"Which part? The Werewolf bit or the quick child growth?" Carlos asked.

"The last part about the quick pregnancy." Jeremy answered.

"Maybe, maybe not. It varies," Carlos told him. "We won't know until the pregnancy progresses. Before that happens, we just need to wait."

"You're a good friend, Carlos, and it's a good thing that we can be as well." Jeremy said with a smile. He didn't have that many friends.

"Yeah, I think so too." Carlos replied. "Now…. Tell me how it's going between you and 'Sabrina – the teenage witch'"

Jeremy laughed at that, and started to tell Carlos about his infatuation with Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Hope you can forgive me for using so much time.**

 **Until next time xD**

 ***cathrineoriginal***

* * *

 ***LMarie99: Thank you so much! I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm glad that you like the idea of her being pregnant.**

 **HeavenlyCondemned: Thank you! I haven't thought that far ahead. But there's a possibility...**

 ***ILOVETMI: Thank you! As of now, I don't plan on twins, but you never know. I have been thinking about that Klaus needs a friend, someone to turn to, and I've been thinking about the two of them becoming friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, everybody...**

 **I hope you all take your time to read this...**

 **I am sad to announce that I'm going to put all my stories on hold for some time, and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. On Monday, my father was rushed to hospital after being sick for some time. And we were told he has cancer, and the prognosis is not good. This is a devastating time for me and my family, and I just don't have it in me to write anything these days. I hope you understand, and gives me the time I need to be with my family at this point.**

 **Sincerely; Cathrineoriginal**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, everyone...

I know it's been a while, because of my dad's illness.

I'm sad to inform you that my dad passed away June 20th, 2019, and it's been rather difficult ever since. I want to try and come back to my stories, but it might still be awhile before the next update comes along. I need to get my life back together before continuing my stories... but I hope I'll return to you soon...

Sincerely, cathrineoriginal


End file.
